LO QUE MAS QUIERO
by saiki19
Summary: el salon de McGonagalll estalla? un castigo que pondra a flor de piel celos y amor, sobre todo amor las parejas son dracoXharry y BlaiseXRon, si no te gustan las parejas no lo leas
1. Chapter 1

LO QUE MAS QUIERO

**CAPITULO 1: JUNTOS**

-Vamos es muy sencillo, solo vean mi muñeca y háganlo, recuerden que esto solo se puede hacer entre dos personas- hablaba la maestra tratando de enseñarles como destruir una bomba convirtiéndola en cualquier otra cosa menos peligrosa, la primera en lograrlo como siempre era Hermione que le toco hacer pareja con Seamus el cual muy aliviado veía como se desasían de la bomba convirtiéndola en una mariposa mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba a un Draco y a un Harry, ambos enojados

-¡Cállate maldito hurón!- molesto lo señalo con el dedo índice

-Huy mira como tiemblo cara rajada- haciendo un voz fingida de miedo comenzó a temblar haciendo que Harry se enojara mas

-Fíjate bien lo que dices Malfoy, si quieres conservar tu precioso rostro

-No te tengo miedo

-Draco ya déjalo-Blaise trataba de convencerlo pues la bomba ya estaba a punto de explotar

-Harry ya sabes que yo siempre estoy muy de acuerdo en que insultes al estúpido hurón pero…

-¿Pero qué?- antes de que pudiera contestar estallaron las dos bombas por ende los cuatro salieron volando y lo único que atino a hacer la maestra fue a transformar las rocas que iban encima de ellos en plumas, además de ponerles protección para que no fueran a sufrir algún tipo de daño, después de mandarlos a la enfermería y ver que todos estaban a salvo mando a llamar a los cuatro a su oficina, los cuatro fueron pero McGonagall les dijo que esperaran afuera

-Como siempre- dijo Ron bajito para no ser escuchado por los Slytherin

-Lo siento Ron, no fue mi intención empujarte a esto- muy apenado Harry ya no sabía como disculparse, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Draco

-No te preocupes Harry para eso está…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Draco los interrumpió

-Lo siento Ron- arremedo Draco a Harry- no nada más deberías disculparte con tu novio, sino también con nosotros- dijo señalando a Blaise y a el mismo

- Tú cállate, a ti no tengo que pedir disculpas de nada, tú fuiste el que comenzó

-De nuevo discutiendo parece que nunca van a cambiar-decía Dumbledore acercándose a Harry

-Yo…- trataba de explicase el castaño

-No te preocupes que el profesor Severus, la maestra Minerva y yo ya hablamos de esto- Draco al escuchar el nombre de su padrino inmediatamente volteo para poder hablar con el, al verlo salir camino rápido hacia donde el estaba seguido de Blaise

-Profesor Snape…-igual que Harry el también trataba de explicarse

-Ya no importa de quien fue la culpa, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, lo intente pero no pude, lo siento por el señor Zabini que también va a tener consecuencias con esto- hablo enojado y mirando desaprobatoriamente a los dos

-Ya pueden pasar- dijo Minerva (siento raro al poner mi nombre, hasta me siento importante Jajajaja) a los cuatro alumnos, los primeros en entrar fueron los Gryffindor seguidos de los Slytherin- Esto ya no puede seguir así, entre el director, el jefe la casa Slytherin y yo llegamos a este acuerdo, van a estar en todas las clases juntos, los cuatro en parejas: el señor Potter con el señor Malfoy, el señor Weasley con el señor Zabini, y para que sigan un horario estarán con los alumnos de Ravenclaw, pues si están con Gryffindors o con Slytherins, obviamente cualquiera de ustedes tendrán ventaja sobre los otros y lo ultimo que queremos es que se sigan peleando las dos casas

-Pero…pero profesora McGonagall, en realidad no puede ser tan extremista, prometemos portarnos bien y ya no discutir ¿verdad?- dijo Harry desesperado dándole un codazo a Ron

-Si claro pondremos todo de nuestra parte

-Lo siento chicos ya esta tomada la decisión, tomen aquí están sus nuevos horarios

Todos con desilusión veían sus horarios y lo peor de todo es que tendrían al día siguiente pociones con Snape las primeras tres horas- Ya se pueden retirar

-Diablos y ¿ahora que haremos Harry?- rascándose la cabeza Ron trataba de pensar en algo para no tener que estar con ellos todos los días por el resto del ciclo escolar, lo único bueno es que después de las clases ya no los vería al menos hasta el día siguiente

-¡Chicos regresen por favor!- les grito la maestra y todos se dieron la vuelta para regresar a la oficina - lo lamento se me olvidaba que ustedes van a tener que estar en otras habitaciones y no en sus respectivas salas, vayan con Hagrid en media hora, el les dirá en donde van a estar

-Con todo respeto maestra, en realidad creo que es demasiado- hablo Blaise integrándose a la platica

-Si claro señor Zabini, como también para nosotros es demasiado que se pelen en cada oportunidad que tengan, que destruyan cada cosa que esta en sus manos cuando están cerca, que se insulten a cada momento y que ahora destruyan mi salón en realidad esto no es nada, y ni hablar de la pelea que sostuvieron el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy, en la cual usted y el señor Weasley también tuvieron que ver y que termino en la enfermería, a mi parecer los debieron de haber suspendido, ustedes saben perfectamente que son las cabecillas de los conflictos, y pensamos que si convivían juntos esto podría cambiar, o al menos sobrellevarse sin discutir

Todos guardaron silencio pues era cierto todo lo que había dicho, y no tenían argumentos en contra sin mas remedio y ahora mas desilusionados que nunca, caminaban a sus respectivas salas para ir por sus cosas, aunque iban en silencio, en su mente maldecían a los contrarios, después de que Harry y Ron empaquetaran para irse, Hermione trataba de calmarlos

-Vamos chicos no será mucho tiempo – decía dándole un abrazo

-Gracias Herm pero sinceramente preferiría que me hubieran expulsado- el pelirrojo veía con desanimo a su amigo

-Lo lamento Ron, yo…

-no te preocupes Harry que para eso somos amigos ¿no?- sonriendo salieron de la habitación y Hermione con la mano se despedía de ellos al igual que sus compañeros de habitación, todos sin excepción les habían dado consejos de cómo lidiar con ellos y uno que otro regalito, incluido uno de Fred y George (nadie sabe como se enteraron).

En Slytherin parecía que no pasaba nada solo unas cuantas chicas estaban con ellos entre ellas Pansy

-Lo siento por ustedes- decía la rubia recargada en el marco de la habitación de Draco

-"Pues al menos vamos a estar un poco lejos de tus chismes"- pensaban ambos chicos mientras salían de su sala común para ir con Hagrid y al llegar notaron que ahí estaban ya Harry y Ron

-Hay mira que lindo, los novios ya llegaron- dijo Draco un poco molesto por la cercanía entre los susodichos

-Hay cállate maldito hurón, lo único que sabes hacer es molestar- contesto ya fastidiado Ron

-Bueno pues que yo sepa tu no sabes hacer otra cosa- sorpresivamente Blaise hablo, pues hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen

-Mira ahora quien defiende a su novio- Harry molesto también jalo a Ron para que se fueran a otro lado

-Parece que estando solos ya no son tan agresivos- Blaise en realidad estaba molesto

-Cállate maldita víbora, simplemente me molesta gastar saliva en algo como tu- Ron se acercaba cada vez mas a Blaise

-"En algo como yo", esa en realidad era lo que yo debería de decir

-Ya no discutas con la comadreja, que alguien como el no vale la pena

-¿Cómo que no vale la pena maldito güero desabrido?

-Mira cara rajada ya cállate antes de que…

-¿Antes de que?, cállame si puedes

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo y sobre todo antes de que sacaran sus varitas llego Hagrid

-¡Basta los cuatro!- al escucharlo llegar inmediatamente los cuatro bajaron la guardia-denme sus varitas- de mala gana Harry y Draco se las dieron- ustedes también- señalando a Ron y a Blaise que se las tuvieron que dar también- bien síganme

Todos avanzaron menos Draco que los veía de lejos

-¿Qué pasa señor Malfoy, no va a venir?

-¿Qué nadie nos va a ayudar con nuestras maletas?- todos, incluido Blaise lo voltearon a ver con cara "tonto hasta crees que te van a ayudar"-¿Por qué me ven así?-Después de caminar por diez minutos llegaron a donde habían dos chozas que parecían recién construidas

-Llegamos, antes de que se vayan a sus respectivas chozas me informaron que estarán como en clase

-¿Cómo en clase?- Un poco confuso Ron pregunto a Hagrid a que se refería con eso

-Si, me parecía que ya les habían dicho que iban a estar en parejas ¿o no?

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

-El grito de Draco seguro se escucho en Hogsmeade- dijo Blaise tapándose los oídos

-Tienes razón- comentaron al unisonó Ron y Harry dándole por primera vez la razón a Zabini

-No sea exagerado señor Malfoy

-¿Qué no sea exagerado? ¡Me voy a tener que quedar con Potter hasta que se acaben las clases!

-Bien pues de este lado Harry y el señor Malfoy, y del otro Ron y el señor Zabini, se me olvidaba comentarles que no podrán cambiarse pues Dumbledore puso unos detectores mágicos personalizados, así que no intenten hacerlo o les iría peor

Sin mas que hacer Ron y Harry se metieron a las chozas que por dentro parecían mas bien departamentos, pues a pesar de ser un poco reducidos el lugar era acogedor, estaba decorado con los colores verde y rojo intercalados por todos lados, Harry avanzo poco a poco por el lugar había una sala pequeña con una chimenea enfrente y arriba de esta había un reloj, había una pequeña mesa y un refrigerador lleno de comida pues ahora que estuvieran ahí no les daría mucho tiempo de ir al comedor y supuso que para eso era, había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, una estufa y uno que otro elfo domestico acomodando lo que hacia falta, siguió avanzando y llego al baño, era pequeño contaba con una taza de baño (obviamente), una pequeña regadera y una tina que por su tamaño apenas cabria en ella, y un lavabo, salió y fue a la ultima habitación donde descubrió lo que mas temía, las dos camas en una sola habitación y no es que le incomodara compartir la habitación con alguien, pero claro siempre y cuando no fuera Draco Malfoy, había un baúl enfrente de cada cama, una estaba pegada a la ventana y la otra a la pared fue directo a la que daba a la ventana, empezó a guardar sus cosas en el baúl cuando escucho que se abría la puerta, no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, pues sabia perfectamente que era Malfoy, siguió en lo suyo pues no tenia ganas de pelearse.

Malfoy entraba un poco cansado a la habitación que no tenia nada que ver con la suya en Slytherin, pues allí su habitación era grande y espaciosa, no que en esa era muy pero muy reducida para su gusto y aparte de todo la tendría que compartir con Potter, además de que ya no tendría a quien darle ordenes pues si algo había aprendido en esos siete años de "convivencia" con el-niño-que-vivió, era que el no podría darle ordenes, que precisamente el era el único que se atrevía a retarlo de frente, así que tendría que hacer todo el, y no es que no supiera hacer las cosas pero le daba flojera hacerlas, pues ningún Malfoy tendría que hacerlas por ser príncipe de Slytherin, trataría de hacer las cosas a SU manera aunque eso no le pareciera a Potty, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana y vio que era la comadreja, de seguro que le iba a decir algo a su "novio", vio como se levantaba del suelo dejando en su cama las cosas que le faltaban por guardar y se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal tu casa?- decía con sarcasmo Ron

-Pues la casa esta bien, lo único malo es la compañía

-Si opino lo mismo, aunque a ti te fue peor

-Pues si pero que le puedo hacer, no quiero que me expulsen cuando me falta tan poco para salir

-¿Para salir o para verte con ese chico de Hufflepuff?- al escuchar eso Draco volteo de inmediato para ver la reacción de Harry, el cual se había puesto muy rojo

-Eso es en parte, pero tú tuviste mas suerte pues nos dejaron con Ravenclaw y allí va tu pretendiente

-Cállate Harry- al escuchar eso Ron se puso igual de rojo que su amigo

Draco salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, a lo que los dos chicos voltearon para luego alzar los hombros, por lo mientras el rubio se metía al baño pegándole a la pared, el saber que alguien andaba tras Potter lo ponía furioso y no sabia por que, hasta donde sabia que cara rajada lo odiaba, y hasta donde EL sabia EL también lo odiaba, tal vez se molesto por que estaban jugando con algo con lo que solo EL podía jugar, si era eso, a ningún Malfoy le quitaban sus cosas y mas si eran cosas con las que se divertían, si eso era pero no dejaría que el otro chico se llevara su diversión, salió y decidió ir a ver a Blaise para contarle lo de la comadreja, pues aunque su amigo lo quisiera ocultar sabia que le gustaba de sobremanera, no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amigo, pues no es que estuviera feo el pelirrojo, pero sinceramente lo creía con mejores gustos, al llegar entro sin tocar pues aunque estuviera perfectamente educado, Blaise era su mejor amigo casi como su hermano y con el podía ser solo Draco, cosa que no pasaba con ninguna otra persona, mas que de vez en cuan do con Potter

-Blaise- grito para poder saber en donde se encontraba

-Estoy en la recamara- dijo asomando la mano por la puerta, Draco camino hacia donde el estaba

-¿Qué tal tu nueva mazmorra?

-No me puedo quejar, pensé que seria peor, pero esta bien

-Ahh, y dime ¿te ha hablado tu comadreja? – al preguntar eso inmediatamente un leve sonrojo se apodero de su amigo, el cual se volteo

-No se de lo que me hablas- se sentó en la cama que estaba a lado de la ventana viendo hacia afuera

-Pues que bueno, por que escuche que el chico que anda tras la comadreja esta en Ravenclaw

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido se paro y se puso enfrente de Draco- ¿Es enserio?

-Si y con esto me acabas de demostrar que si te gusta- Blaise agacho la cabeza en muestra de arrepentimiento, pues nunca le había mentido u ocultado algo a Draco

-Lo siento, no te lo quería ocultar pero como aun sigue la rivalidad entre casas

-Hay Blay, ¿creíste que me molestaría por eso?, todos en Slytherin ya lo saben, eres muy obvio, aunque creo que el único que no lo sabe es el

-¿Todos?- Blaise puso cara de preocupación al ver que Draco sonreía asintiendo

-Si, todos, pero volviendo al tema investiguemos a ese chico, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que tu eres un mejor partido

-Gracias amigo- dijo Blaise entendiendo que Draco lo apoyaba en todo

Harry y Ron estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea comiendo unos sándwiches que había preparado Ron

-Oye Harry, ¿crees que esta bien esto?

-¿Esto?, ¿a que te refieres?

-Por lo regular nos oponemos mucho cuando nos imponen algún castigo, aunque la mayoría de veces nos va peor, aun así siempre lo hacemos pero esta vez ni siquiera lo intentamos más que una sola vez, esto me preocupa

-¿Por qué Ron? Creo que exageras, es un simple castigo, además hay que verle el lado positivo, tenemos las canchas de Quidditch mas cerca

-Eso si, además podre practicar mas

-Pues te hace falta- comento el moreno de broma y los dos se soltaron a reír pero su risa fue cortada por Draco que miraba a la pareja con disgusto para pasarse derecho a ala habitación

-Bueno Harry te dejo, ya es tarde y aparte de todo ya llego tu látigo (por mis rumbos les llamamos látigos a las personas que nos caen mal o nos molestan)

-Bueno me consuela que tú también vas a ir con el tuyo- dijo sonriendo por lo que Ron también sonrió y salió de la casa, Harry se quedo un rato en la sala terminándose el sándwich, al terminarlo se paro con pereza y fue al cuarto, donde estaba Draco sentado en la cama con un pequeño trozo de pergamino y tinta

-"seguro esta escribiendo algo"- pensó el ojiverde, pero sin saber por que se quedo ahí parado viéndolo, pues aunque pareciera extraño, la luz de la vela que alumbraba a Draco, hacia que se viera… que se viera

-¿Qué vez?- con eso salió de sus pensamientos y se puso rojo por el pensamiento que había tenido, pero agradeció a Merlín que estuviera ya obscuro pues eso haría que el rubio no lo notara

-Lo repugnante que eres- contesto rápidamente

-Mira es en lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo

-Tienes razón, me voy a meter a bañar- comento casi por inercia

-¿Y para que dices eso?

-Para que no entres mientras yo me baño- lo dijo como explicándoselo a un niño, por lo que Draco se molesto

-Pues ya lárgate

Harry salió azotando la puerta y Draco sonrió pues lo había hecho enojar, mientras que Ron no quería entrar a su nuevo dormitorio, pues sabia que adentro estaría el, y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo blanco con unas iníciales entrelazadas BZ. Desde que habían entrado y mucho antes de que escogieran en que casa iban a estar Ron tuvo un encuentro con un chico castaño

FLAS BACK

-Demonios sangrientos ya me perdí- decía un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules buscando una entrada o algo por el estilo y caminaba sin rumbo por lo que tropezó y cayo sobre algo suave y sus ojos se toparon con unos color caramelo, se quedo ahí un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ese chico se levanto como resorte- Lo siento, lo siento, yo…-pero fue interrumpido

-No te preocupes no pasa nada- decía amablemente extendiéndole un pañuelo

-¿Eso como para que?- pregunto el chico extrañado, por lo que el castaño señalo su pantalón de la parte de la rodilla, donde se podía ver húmedo y un poco rasgado, Ron por inercia se alzo el pantalón, notando que estaba sangrando pues se había hecho un rasguño y tomo el pañuelo limpiándose

-Lo siento luego te daré uno, aunque no creo que te pueda dar algo tan caro - dijo notando lo fino que era el pañuelo

-Pues no te lo di para que me lo devolvieras o me dieras algo a cambio

-No, eso seria de mala educación- después de un momento reflexionó que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre- Hablando de mala educación mi nombre es Ronald Bilyed Weasley, aunque mi segundo nombre no me gusta y creo que lo único que te puedo dar es esto- dijo extendiéndole un par de dulces que traía en su pantalón

-Gracias, ya me voy, por cierto la entrada es por allá – señalo hacia el norte y sonriendo se empezó a alejar del pelirrojo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Si no te hubieras quedado en Slytherin, ¿hubiera sentido lo mismo por ti?"- Ron guardo el pañuelo y sin más remedio entro a la casa pasando directo al refrigerador

-¿Quiere algo señor?- pregunto un elfo domestico sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Ron

-No te preocupes yo me lo preparo ya te puedes ir, eres el único que queda ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces ya vete, seguro estas muy cansado- el elfo sonrió y se encamino hacia afuera de la casa, mientras el pelirrojo sacaba un poco de jugo de calabaza para después irse a sentar enfrente de la chimenea, Blaise estaba en la habitación en silencio tratando de escuchar cada cosa que hacia, pensó en que podría hacer para hablar con el y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse espero paciente unos cinco minutos para salir

-¿Y el elfo?- pregunto haciendo que lo buscaba

-Ya se fue- contesto frio y tranquilamente Ron seguía viendo el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-¿Cómo que ya se fue?- "enojado" Blaise se acerco a donde estaba el ojiazul

-Si, yo le dije que se fuera- un poco molesto se paro para irse de ahí pero Blaise lo jalo del brazo

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Tengo hambre

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te prepare algo?- con sarcasmo Ron sonrió pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar al castaño

-Pues ya que tu le dijiste que se podía ir sin consultármelo, pues si seria una buena idea pero trata de no envenenar la comida

-¡Estas loco!, yo no te voy a hacer nada

-Entonces quieres que regañen al elfo por una orden que tú le diste

-Eso es chantaje- con su dedo índice le pego en el pecho

-Entonces…- le agarro la mano y lo jalo de tal modo que Ron quedara acostado en el sillón para luego posicionarse encima de el para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle roncamente -¿de que otra forma piensas recompensar esto?

Ron no supo como reaccionar, tal vez eso era un treta, si eso era, aunque no podía evitar sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte y por el silencio que había temía que lo escuchara

-yo…- lo muro a los ojos

-Hazme un sándwich y sírveme jugo de calabaza- comento como si nada y levantándose de encima de el chico que se quedo en shock

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- Grito exasperado por casi haber caído en su treta

-Te espero en el dormitorio y mi estomago también

-El rey no quiere otra cosa- dijo en voz baja y con sarcasmo esperando que no lo escuchara

-De hecho si, al sándwich no le pongas mostaza

-"¿Maldita sea tiene oído biónico o que?"- pensó acercándose al refrigerador para sacar todo lo necesario, después de preparárselo tomo el vaso (que por cierto era el mismo que el suyo por que le dio flojera sacar otro) y se fue a la recamara, donde Blaise estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo

-Tardaste mucho- comento algo molesto y arrebatándole las cosas

-Si claro de nada, fue un verdadero placer- Ron nuevamente hablo con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta para tomar su pijama y comenzarse a cambiar, como estaba de espaldas no pudo notar la mirada pervertida de Blaise que mejor se volteo para que no notara que sus pensamientos estaban… cambiando de dirección, Ron sin mas se puso la pijama y se acostó para dormirse cosa que hiso casi inmediatamente, Blaise se paro para ir a dejar el vaso a la cocina, de regreso la vela ya estaba a punto de acabarse por lo que daba una luz tenue que apenas y alumbraban la frente y los cabellos rojos de Ron, por inercia Blaise se acerco para acariciar su cabello y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo se acerco despacio a los labios del chico y lo beso despacio, pues sabia que ese momento lo podría repetir si Ron siempre tenia el sueño así de pesado, no quería separarse de el, en verdad no quería, pero un poco por conciencia y otro poco por miedo a que se despertara (opino que era mas por miedo a que se despertara), se cambio y antes de quedarse dormido dio un vistazo mas a Ron que dormía plácidamente.

Mientras tanto Harry salía de bañarse con una toalla enredada en la cadera, caminaba descalzo hacia la habitación y entro pensando que el rubio ya estaba dormido cosa que descarto al entrar y ver que el lo veía, pero lo miraba de diferente forma, no supo descifrar su mirada pero se paso derecho para no mirarlo

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Por que no me miras a la cara?

-Eso ya te lo deje, me das asco

-Ahh, mira pues la cara que pusiste antes no era precisamente de eso

-Si tienes razón era mas bien de ganas de vomitar por verte

-Ohh, ahora ya hablamos así- se paro de la cama y Harry pudo notar que ya estaba cambiado (por su pijama obviamente), se acerco lentamente hacia el azabache para aspirar su aroma, Harry se puso muy rojo

-Vamos a jugar- susurro roncamente Draco

-Déjame en…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el rubio ya había posado sus labios en los suyos, sin saber como cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué tal les gusto? , espero k si bueno me dejar recaditos ¿va?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CLASES DE CELOS


	2. CaP:ClAsEs dE cElOs

**CAPITULO 2: CLASES DE CELOS**

-"¡Estúpido hurón!"- pensaba un muy enojado Harry al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior

FLASH BACK

-Vamos a jugar- susurro roncamente Draco

-Déjame en…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el rubio ya había posado sus labios en los suyos, sin saber como cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar, después de cinco minutos (aproximadamente, si no es que fue mas) Draco se separo de Harry para verlo a los ojos y notar que tenia los labios hinchados

-Pensé que serias mas difícil pero veo que me equivoque- riéndose se dio la media vuelta para irse a bañar y Harry se quedo allí parado sin saber que pensar, aunque después llego su enojo. Se acostó para dormirse y que su ultimo pensamiento fuera una maldición hacia el rubio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Estaba afuera de la choza donde se estaba quedando Ron, pues se había levantado muy temprano para bañarse y cambiarse, ya que así no tendría que verle la cara a Malfoy y que este se riera de el.

Mientras Ron apenas se estaba cambiando cuando vio a Harry afuera y se le hizo raro pues todavía era muy temprano para que lo estuviera esperando, así que se cambio a toda velocidad y salió

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco preocupado pues aparte Harry se veía con ojeras y todo, por un momento pensó que había tenido una pesadilla o algo así, pues aunque Voldemort ya había muerto, no quedaba descartada la posibilidad de que hubiera personas con el mismo ideal de ese loco que aparte de todo quisieran seguir su ejemplo

-Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla con Voldemort?

-No es peor que eso- Eso espanto por demás a Ron quien hizo pasar a Harry pues hacia mucho frio y el aun estaba un poco mojado del cabello por el baño que había tomado

-¿entonces que es?

-Convivir con Draco Malfoy- una cara de alivio se poso en Ron el cual luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por que fue?- adolorido Harry se sobaba la parte de la cabeza en la que Ron le había pegado

-¿Cómo que por que?, no me espantes pensé… bueno no importa lo que pensé- un poco mas calmado Ron le dio un poco de café y pan tostado con mermelada mientras que el comía un poco de cereal, después de comer Ron se lavo los dientes y fue por sus cosas para irse de una buena vez con Harry a clases con los chicos de Ravenclaw, lo único malo era que tendrían pociones con Snape, en el camino iban platicando de cosas triviales para luego pasar al tema del chico que estaba en Ravenclaw

-Vaya Ron tienes mucha, pero mucha suerte

-¿Por qué lo dices Harry?- preguntaba el chico con fingida inocencia

-No te hagas, ¿o me vas a decir que Patrick Quebec no te gusta?- de inmediato Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello

-Hay Harry mira quien habla bien que quieres con Marck Vanek , no creas que no he visto como ese chico se te queda viendo

-Claro que no, es tu imaginación

-No son imaginaciones mías, ya que aparte de todo te he visto corresponderle unas miradas, ehhh

-bueno, bueno si tu admites que te gusta Quebec yo admito que me gusta Vanek ¿te parece?

-Bueno luego hablamos de eso, mejor vamos con Snape

-Si- caminaron hasta llegar al aula de Snape quien los detuvo

-Tienen que esperar al señor Malfoy y al señor Zabini- notaron que Snape estaba enojado(bueno mas enojado de lo que normalmente esta)así que no se opusieron a la orden del maestro, hasta que vieron a lo lejos a un Draco y un Blaise muy contentos platicando, al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos se detuvieron

-Hagrid me conto lo sucedido ayer, y les advierto que si vuelven a cometer alguna otra estupidez hare que los expulsen a los cuatro-Todos guardaron silencio asintiendo con la cabeza- pueden pasar

Sin más remedio entraron al salón donde estaban los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff y todos sin excepción miraban cada movimiento que hacían los cuatro en especial dos chicos allí presentes

-Siéntense allí

El maestro comenzó la clase haciendo algunas preguntas y explicando otras cosas y de repente a Harry le llego una pequeña nota mágica en forma de paloma, la agarro con discreción y leyó un pequeño mensaje que venia en ella

"_Me gustaría que nos conociéramos_

_Atte.__ Marck Vanek"_

Harry se sonrojo y volteo hacia donde estaba el susodicho el cual al verlo con una mano lo saludo, Malfoy estaba atento a lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras tanto Ron y Blaise estaban sentados justo atrás de Harry y Draco, pero al parecer a Blaise no le había gustado mucho su lugar pues no paraba de escuchar como un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos negros, mas o menos de su altura le estuviera hablando a Ron sin parar o le mandara mensajitos, a su parecer era muy descarado- "aunque sea que disimule un poco"- pensaba el chico viendo como le coqueteaba a Ron y este no sabia que hacer lo único que hacia además de ponerse rojo era sonreír y voltearlo a ver disimuladamente hasta que Snape los descubrió

-Si vuelve a hablar señor Quebec, lo voy a sacar de la clase, eso va también para usted señor Weasley- comento el maestro escribiendo en el pizarrón sin voltearlos a ver

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento, después de media hora donde parecía que ya se había calmado el asunto, faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que se acabara la clase cuando Harry recibió otra nota que decía:

"_¿Te parece si nos vemos después de clases cerca de los campos de Quidditch?, claro si es que puedes. Atte. Marck Vanek"_

Harry contento escribió otra nota donde le respondía que si podía, Draco estaba furico, pero lo lograba ocultar-"al menos me serviste para eso"- pensó recordando a su padre, volteo discretamente hacia donde estaba un chico de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos entre verdes y cafés y piel acanelada que sonreía al ver la nota de Harry, así que lo único que atino a hacer el rubio fue molestar al moreno

-Vaya veo que Potty le esta poniendo el cuerno a su novio- comento sin voltearlo a ver

-Esto no te incumbe- contesto fríamente Harry lo que hizo que Draco se molestara

-O sea que el pobretón no vale nada- dijo a sabiendas de que eso era una de las cosas que mas molestaban a Harry, cosa que también le molestaba de sobremanera a el, pues aunque no le gustara el azabache le tomaba demasiada atención a la comadreja

-Ron vale más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar- molesto el ojiverde volteo a verlo

-Hay que lindo, lo estas defendiendo- decía falsamente

-Ya cállate- Harry ya no tenia ganas de discutir y menos con lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-Oblígame- sabia que lo estaba tentando a insultarlo y que su discusión haría que los castigaran…de nuevo

-Maldito ególatra- Ya estaba harto aunque no sabía que demonios pretendía Malfoy con todo esto, pero si quería molestarlo pues lo estaba logrando

-Seré un ególatra pero no tengo la frustración de ser siempre el centro de atención- le estaba dando donde mas le dolía y lo sabia pero esa era la única forma en evitar que se llevaran a SU "juguete"

-Yo no tengo ninguna frustración, tú eres el frustrado

-¡Claro que no maldito cara rajada!

-Cuida tus palabras estúpido hurón

-Hay mira quien lo dice el que mas sabe cuando debe callarse, aunque si lo sabes y tienes un poco de cordura deberías callarte ya

-No te tengo miedo

-pues deberías, no sabes como puedes terminar

-Eso lo debería de decir yo

-salvador frustrado

-Vanidoso

-cara rajada

-Güero oxigenado

-Idiota

-Estúpido

-imbécil

-egoísta

-arrogante

-petulante

-hipócrita

-falso

-prostituto

-Vir…

-¡los dos, basta!- hablaba enojado Snape interrumpiendo la pelea que sostenían ambos chicos

-Pero el tubo la culpa- dijo Harry tratando de defenderse

-No me importa de quien fue la culpa están castigados, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor y 40 puntos menos a Slytherin, después de sus clases vendrán aquí a limpiar todos lo calderos sucios durante una semana ¿entendido?- sin mas que hacer los dos asintieron con la cabeza pues sabían de antemano que no podrían oponerse a lo que dijera el maestro y que si lo intentaban les iría peor

Después de la clase de Snape Harry estaba muy molesto pero un poco triste por el hecho de que ya no saldría con Vanek así que en la siguiente clase le mando una nota diciéndole que no podría por el castigo que le había impuesto Snape, Draco estaba orgulloso de que lo hubieran castigado pues así ya no saldría con ese tonto de Marck, lo que no noto Draco fue que Marck estaba atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones y su sonrisa al ser castigados le dio un poco de desconfianza, por otra parte Blaise estaba a punto de estallar de celos, pues "Patrick" no dejaba en paz a su pelirrojo, pero de ahí sacaba una ventaja pues pensándolo mejor haría que "Patrick" quedara en ridículo frente a Ron y este a su vez lo dejaría

IMAGINACIÓNDE BLAISE

-Qué ridículo te vez Patrick ya no quiero salir contigo- decía mientras corría a los brazos de Blaise dándole un apasionado beso

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE BLAISE

-Eso seria genial- pensaba mientras sonreía tontamente, la sonrisa se le borro muy rápido al notar como Quebec sonreía acercándosele demasiado a Ron y su frustración era ver ¡que Ron no hacia nada para impedirlo!, cosa que hizo que su paciencia llegara a su limite jalando a Ron hacia enfrente cosa que no paso desapercibida por Patrick

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba molesto

-¿Cómo que, que me pasa?, no vez que…- se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de exponer sus celos frente a el cuando todavía ni a amigos llegaban- nos pueden castigar si sigues volteando y yo ya no quiero mas problemas por tu culpa

Por un momento Ron dudo de sus palabras pero recordó que ra un Slytherin, así que mejor volteo hacia enfrente, pues sabia que Zabini no podría tener otras intenciones para con el, por fin cuando Blaise pensó que ya se había librado de Patrick, vio su terrible equivocado pues en ese preciso momento se había acabado la clase y al salir se encontró con una nada agradable vista: Ron sonriendo y asintiendo a lo que "Patrick" decía-"Que te crees maldito"- eso era lo que Blaise pensaba mientras tanto Draco y Harry guardaban sus cosas y antes de que dieran un paso fuera del salón escucharon la voz de Snape

-Ustedes dos espero que no sean impuntuales-hablo el maestro fijando su vista en ambos chicos que asentían

-Estúpido Malfoy- decía Harry antes de avanzar para ir a la siguiente clase hasta que sintió como una mano sostenía su muñeca y al voltear a ver quien era vio a Marck

-Hola- decía un poco nervioso el chico pues era la primera vez que le hablaba de frente a Harry

-Hola- contestaba Harry sonriendo- Lamento que no podamos vernos después de clases

-No te preocupes, si quieres te espero- dijo el chico mirando a los ojos a Harry

-Cla…claro, pero no tienes algo más importante que hacer

-¿mas importante?, no creo, entonces te veo donde acordamos

-Si- contestaba Harry mientras a lo lejos se veía a un Draco muy, pero muy molesto, mientras tanto Blaise caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, pero la voz de Ron hizo que se detuviera casi instantáneamente y que se acercara mas hacia donde estaban el pelinegro y SU pelirrojo

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?- eso había sido demasiado directo, tanto como para Blaise como para Ron

IMAGINACIÓN DE BLAISE

-No, claro que no- contesta Ron muy fríamente

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba curioso el chico

-Por que estoy enamorado- decía mientras un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Ron

-¿De quien?

-De Blaise

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE BLAISE

-Si, estoy libre el fin de semana-

-Genial, nos vemos en el gran comedor

-Ok- decía el pelirrojo alejándose del chico

Blaise no cabía en su asombro como le pudo decir que "si" tan fácilmente, cuando seguramente si el le hubiera preguntado, su respuesta inmediata seria un perfecto "NO", pero ahí llegaba respuesta EL era un Slytherin mientras que "Patrick" era Ravenclaw, por lo que tenia miles de posibilidades, mientras que el solo tenia una, si no es que menos de una mísera oportunidad, pero un Zabini nunca se rinde así que decidió hacer algo al respecto para no llevarse tan mal con el chico, pues ahora en vez de tener una oportunidad tenia dos o casi una por convivir con Ron todo el tiempo mientras que ese chico solo tenia las horas de clases

Draco entro al salón donde en ese momento tenían clases, se sentó mientras veía que Harry estaba entrado con ese tipejo, y ese tipejo estaba sonriendo como un tonto y Potter no se quedaba tan atrás parecía que le agradaba ese chico, pero el iba a ser todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ese, no se quedara con el, en eso llego la maestra McGonagall para impartir clases, después de eso, los de Slytherin tenían practica de Quidditch, por lo que Draco salió antes que los demás, fue directo a su choza para dejar sus cosas, y cambiarse, al llegar ahí estaban todos sus compañeros así que comenzaron a practicar, pero no podía concentrarse, lo único que tenia en la mente era Potter y ese chico de Hufflepuff, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que si no es por que alguien le grita hubiera chocado contra la estructura que estaba debajo del campo, así que decidió dejarlo por ese día, fue directamente a las duchas donde se encontró con Vanek , que se acercaba a donde el estaba

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto sintiendo como el chico se detenía detrás de el

-Vaya es cierto que tienes un mal carácter- dijo el chico esperando a que Draco se volteara cosa que no paso

-No creo que hayas venido para asegurarte de los chismes de los demás- comento aun sin voltearlo a ver

-Tienes razón, esa no fue la razón de mi visita

-Bien y ¿Entonces?- dándose la vuelta espero a que el chico le dijera algo

-¿Qué hay entre Harry y tu?- vaya eso si que había sido demasiado directo pero de repente Draco noto que había dicho "Harry", eso significaba que ya había mucha confianza

-Eso no te importa- contesto fríamente dándose la vuelta para seguir caminado mientras que Marck no lo quitaba la mirada de encima

Se fue a bañar y a pesar de que agua caliente hacia que su cuerpo estuviera completamente relajado su mente no dejaba de pensar en Potter, hasta el punto de desesperarlo

-"maldita sea ¿que me pasa?"- eso rondaba la mente de Draco hasta que llego el dueño de sus pensamientos

-Malfoy- decía tranquilamente mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia de el

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía sin voltearlo a ver

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? , Snape me mando a buscarte-

-el castigo- dijo bajito cerrando la llave para salir por una toalla por lo que Harry se volteo hacia otro lado, cosa que noto Malfoy-¿Por qué te volteas?- sonriendo se acerco a Harry

-Ya te lo he dicho antes no tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo saliendo de ahí, lo que le causo gracia a Draco que se cambio rápido para alcanzar a Potter que no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí, mientras tanto Blaise seguía con cautela al pelirrojo pues ya eran dos las ocasiones en las que casi lo atrapaba, cosa que el no quería, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de aquel chico que como si nada le había propuesto que saliera con el y Ron había aceptado (si seguía traumado con eso), estaba seguro que ese chico solo estaba jugando con el (o eso quería creer el), tan pensativo estaba que no noto cuando el pelirrojo paro y por ende choco con el

-Auch- dijo el pelirrojo volteando para ver quien había chocado con el

-Ehhh… yo…-trato de decir algo pero ciertamente no sabia ni que decir

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo pues desde hace rato sentía que alguien venia persiguiéndolo pero nunca pensó que fuera Zabini, aunque tal vez hubiera una explicación lógica para todo

-No te incumbe- rápidamente se repuso y siguió caminando hasta que sintió que alguien se colgaba del brazo y volteo a ver quien era - ¿Pansy?, digo Pansy te estaba buscando

-Hola Blay yo también te estaba buscando, ¿pero que haces con este pobretón?- comento al notar la presencia de Ron

-¿Yo? nada, me lo encontré por accidente

-Pues claro por que mas te lo podrías encontrar, aunque pobre de ti ¿como puedes vivir con algo así?, te compadezco Blay

-No tengo tiempo para chicas huecas y para estúpidas serpientes- Ron solo giro los ojos para seguirse derecho y poder encontrarse unos metros después a Hermione

-Hola Herm- alegre entro con ella a la biblioteca

-Ya me voy- dijo Zabini fríamente alejándose de la chica

-¿Pero no me estabas buscando?- pregunto la rubia volviendo a colgarse del brazo de Blaise

-No, ya no

-Así que es cierto, te gusta la pobretona comadreja

-No lo llames así, y si me gusta o no eso no te importa

-Pero Blay- antes de que pudiera seguir Blaise ya se había ido por lo que ella se quedo ahí cruzada de brazos con cara de fastidio

Ahora si la había regado, pensaba Blaise, con lo de Pansy solo había logrado alejar mas a su pelirrojo, y para colmo el prefirió irse con Hermione, no lo culpaba pues a veces Pansy podía excederse con lo que decía y esa chica Granger con solo verla se le ilumina el rostro y eso tampoco le gustaba, pues si le molestaba Potter pues ahora le molestaba mas Granger, en la biblioteca Ron platicaba con Hermione después de haber sacado unos libros y que Hermione lo obligara a terminar sus tareas

- Oye Ron, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, decía Hermione – decía mientras que Ron veía atento el libro de pociones que le había prestado su amigo

-¿Qué opinarías si saliera con alguien?- un poco nerviosa la chica espero la respuesta de su amigo

-Pues depende de quien sea, ¿es de la escuela?

-Si

-¿es un alumno?

-Pues si Ron

-¿Ravenclaw?

-No

-¿Hufflepuff?

-No

-¿Gryffindor?

-No

-No me digas que es…

-¡Slytherin!

-¿Qui…quien?- Ron esperaba con miedo a que su amiga le respondiera

-Nott

-¡Nott!

-Shhh, que nos van a sacar

-Pero de todas las personas de la escuela ¿por que Nott?

-Es lindo, además ni hablemos de casas que tú no te quedas atrás

-No se a lo que te refieres- nervioso volteo hacia otro lado

-¿no sabes lo que se rumora en Slytherin?

-No y no me interesa- levantándose de ahí estaba a punto de salir pero volteo hacia donde estaba su amiga -Si te hace feliz por mi esta bien- dijo y Hermione le sonrió

Harry y Draco ya estaban cumpliendo con su castigo, Harry trataba de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible para no hacer esperar a Marck, no como Draco que lo hacia demasiado lento pues le daba flojera después de un buen rato Snape se salió pues fue llamado por un alumno, así que se quedaron los dos solos, aunque no se hablaban y ni siquiera se molestaban en verse, se sentían acompañados y no tan solos como estaban acostumbrados, dos horas mas tarde Harry comenzaba a agarrar sus cosas por lo que Draco quiso saber que se traía entre manos, volteo y vio que Harry ya había terminado con su mitad, mientras que a el todavía le faltaba la mitad de su mitad

-¿A donde vas?- preguntaba curioso Draco

-Ya termine mi parte, ya me voy- contesto secamente recogiendo algo que se le había caído

-Ya lo se, no soy tonto, ¿pero a donde vas?- pregunto de nuevo aunque sospechaba o mas bien sabia a donde iba pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

-No te importa- dijo Harry pero cuando estaba a punto de salir una mano lo detuvo

-¿vas con Vanek?- pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Y a te dije que no te importa

-Solo dime si o no- mas frio de lo normal Draco miro a los ojos a Harry

-Si- fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico

-No- dijo el rubio

-¿no que?- con un poco de nervios espero a que Draco le contestara

-no vas a ir- mas que una petición parecía una orden

-Yo no sigo tus órdenes- contesto Harry soltándose de agarre, cosa que logro por un momento pues Draco lo volvió a agarrar del brazo

-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!- estaba exasperado pero no entendía por que, pero en realidad no quería que saliera con el, su plan fue que no saliera con el por eso quiso que los castigaran, por eso lo provoco…por eso no lo dejaba ir

-ENTENDER QUE- ya harto del raro comportamiento del rubio volvió a intentar zafarse, per o en el intento Draco término acorralo contra la pared (de nuevo)

-TU NO PUEDES SALIR CON EL- los ojos verdes del chico no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por el

-¿POR QUE NO?

-Porque…porque…- ya no sabia que decir

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO?

-POR QUE YO NO QUIERO…-Los dos guardaron silencio, Malfoy solo pensaba que nada podía salir por pues sabia que Harry le pediría una explicación de eso

CONTINUARA….

HOLA LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO YA ESTA TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS

PROXIMO CAPITULO: FIESTA EN RAVENCALW LA BORRACHERA DE LOS SLYTHERIN


	3. 3: fiesta en raveclaw

**CAPITULO 3: ¡FIESTA EN RAVENCLAW! ¿LA BORRACHERA DE LOS SLYTHERIN?**

-TU NO PUEDES SALIR CON EL- los ojos verdes del chico no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por el

-¿POR QUE NO?

-Porque…porque…- ya no sabia que decir

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO?

-POR QUE YO NO QUIERO…-Los dos guardaron silencio, Malfoy solo pensaba que nada podía salir peor pues sabia que Harry le pediría una explicación de eso

-Pues disculpa, pero escucha y escúchame bien yo no soy de tu propiedad, así que no me mandes o no me ordenes por que no te voy a escuchar, se que haces esto solo para molestar así que déjame tranquilo

- ¡ENTONCES YA LARGATE!- Ahora si todo estaba mal, ese no fue precisamente el plan, Draco se quito de en medio para después de ver salir al ojiverde, termino de mala gana su castigo y se fue a la choza, un elfo domestico lo recibió

- Señor ¿quiere cenar?- pregunto temeroso el elfo pues todo el mundo sabia del mal carácter de los Malfoy, además de su maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos

-No- esa fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del rubio, mientras que este se fue a la habitación, solo pensaba en lo que podrían estará haciendo Potter y ese tal Vanek, se cambio por su pijama y saco unos cuadernos y pergaminos para hacer algunas tareas que le habían dejado para el día siguiente, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió, y no hubiera notado la presencia del otro si no hubiera sido por que aventaron una piedra a la ventana, volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana y veía a Harry despidiéndose con la mano, cosa que lo enfureció mas, pero decidió que ya no le hablaría, ni siquiera lo miraría, eso se estaba saliendo de control y a lo mejor esa era una buena manera de sacárselo de la cabeza, mañana saldría con alguien, mañana se acostaría con alguien y se sacaría de la cabeza al cara rajada, por su parte Harry estaba extrañado de que Malfoy no le hubiera dicho algo, como lo acostumbraba a hacer, espero paciente unos cinco minutos pero no paso nada, tal vez estaría muy cansado para discutir, y ciertamente el también lo estaba así que se metió a bañar, se cambio y se acostó, mientras que en la otra choza Ron estaba sentado leyendo un libro que su amiga le había recomendado para subir sus notas, pues lamentablemente estaban algo bajas y ya no quería recibir mas regaños de su madre por medio de cartas y burlas de sus hermanos pues con respecto a Ginny, no iba mal pero tampoco excelente por lo que le daba algo de consuelo, pero no lo suficiente además de que ya no faltaba mucho para salir de Hogwarts y entonces ¿Qué haría?, eso si que estaba por demás su madre querría que siguiera el ejemplo de su padre en el ministerio, pero el no quería eso, pero ese no era momento de pensar en eso, así que ya mas que cansado de estudiar se metió a la recamara que compartía con Blaise, pero al entrar el susodicho no estaba, por lo que mejor se metió a bañar, saliendo fue directamente a la cocina pidiéndole al elfo que le preparara algo para cenar, el elfo no tardo mucho, le hizo un café y unas cuantas tostadas, después de cenar, se lavo los dientes y se recostó al día siguiente cuando despertó volteo hacia la cama de Zabini la cual seguía tendida por lo cual supuso que el no había llegado en la noche, al humedecerse los labios noto que tenia un ligero sabor a chocolate, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que el no había comido chocolates, pero entonces, dejo de pensar en eso a lo mejor si había comido chocolates y el no lo recordaba, camino hasta el baño abriendo despreocupadamente la puerta pero cuando entro vio que Zabini apenas acababa de salirse de la ducha lo que significaba que estaba DES-UN-DO, por un momento se quedo paralizado y Blaise solo se le quedo viendo como si no pasara nada, cuando por fin el pelirrojo pudo salir de su trance, cerro rápidamente la puerta

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO- decía el pelirrojo apenado de lo que había pasado, mientras que Blaise sonreía a sus adentros, pues sabia por demás que el pelirrojo era algo distraído mientras que el ojiazul había salido hasta de su choza todo rojo, no podía creer que hubiera visto a Zabini como Merlín lo trajo al mundo

-"Maldita sea"- pensaba Ron, después de haberse calmado entro y entreabrió despacio la puerta del baño asomando apenas los ojos para ver si no había alguien ahí

-Ya no estoy ahí- decía Blaise a espaldas de Ron, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Blaise en su cuello, lo que Blaise noto enseguida

-Lo sentó, no era mi intención entrar pero pensé que no estabas allí, de hecho pensaba que ni siquiera habías llegado a dormir aquí por lo que abrí la puerta del baño, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que yo no sabia que estabas allí y que no vi nada, pero…- aun le estaba dando la espalda a Zabini pues le daba pena verlo de frente

-No pasa nada- fue lo único que dijo Zabini dándole un corto beso en el cuello cosa que le sorprendió a Ron que volteo a verlo al rostro- te disculpo- dijo Blaise pasándose la toalla por la cabeza para secarse bien el cabello, mientras que Ron se metía rápidamente al baño, lo rojo del rostro aun no se le quitaba, por lo que decidió bañarse

Harry apenas había abierto lo ojos cuando noto lo tarde que era, se levanto y noto que Malfoy no estaba allí cosa que le extraño, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, se baño como pudo, al salir se espero a Ron el cual no tardo mucho en salir

-Hola Harry- decía el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Hola Ron, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde

-Si, vámonos- en el camino hablaron de puras cosas triviales, nada importante, y ninguno de los dos comentaron algo del día anterior ni siquiera de esa mañana, después de caminar un buen rato llegaron por fin al castillo

-Extraño este lugar- con un suspiro el ojiverde veía el castillo

-Yo también, también extraño a los chicos- decía refiriéndose a los de Gryffindor

-Pues si pero que podemos hacerle

-Si no hubiera sido por la estúpida serpiente, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Pues si pero mejor ya vámonos

Después de una aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia de una hora que se les hizo eterna y de otras clases por fin llego la hora de la comida, como era un poco temprano, los únicos grupos presentes eran Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, por lo cual Mark aprovecho la oportunidad en ir a hablarle a Harry

-Hola Harry- decía el chico alegremente sentándose a lado de el

-Hola

-¿esta noche tienes algo que hacer aparte del castigo de Snape?

-No ¿por?- un poco extrañado espero a que este le contestara

-Lo que pasa es que los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff vamos a hacer una fiesta, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras, claro solo si puedes ir

-Claro me encantaría- dijo el ojiverde mientras volteaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin

-Ok, te esperamos, va a ser en la sala común de Ravenclaw, aprovecharemos que no va a estar ni Flitwick (jefe de Ravenclaw) ni Snape

-Genial, entonces nos vemos allá- decía mientras el chico se paraba y se alejaba de el para irse a sentar a su mesa con sus compañeros, rápidamente Harry jalo a Ron que apenas llegaba - ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?, ¿a la fiesta de Ravenclaw?

-Si, a esa

-Claro, aunque ya me habían invitado

-¿A si?

-Si, me invito Patrick

-Vaya Ron para mí que este año si consigues pareja- comentaba mientras que le daba pequeños codazos en el brazo y Ron se ponía rojo

-Pues mira quien lo dice- sonriendo volteaba a ver a su amigo

-Sabes, desde que nos impusieron este castigo, hemos hecho mas amigos, y todo eso

-Harry, apenas llevamos dos días en el castigo, así que supongo que entre mas pase el tiempo mas amigos y novio conseguirás

Mientras que del otro lado unos ojos grises y unos caramelo seguían sin descanso a los Gryffindor

-¿sabes de la fiesta que van a hacer en Ravenclaw?- preguntaba el ojigris sin voltear a ver a su amigo

-Si

-¿vas a ir?

-Si, me invito un chico, ¿TU vas a ir?- decía aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ron

-No lo se, pero no creo

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo por que ir ¿o si?

-Pues no, pero yo si- por fin quitándole la vista de encima al pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo

-¡Ah!, es verdad, conseguí información de el tal Quebec

-¿en serio?

-Si, pero mejor vámonos de aquí ya no tardan en salir los demás y no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- levantándose de su asiento y con cara de fastidio se levanto para después ser seguido por Blaise, al llegar a la choza en donde se quedaban Draco y Harry, Blaise se recargo en la pared esperando a que su amigo le dijera algo

-Toma- dijo lanzándole un pergamino, el cual Blaise abrió casi desesperadamente para luego leerlo-Pues según eso, dice su padre tiene un alto mando en el ministerio, también dice que es un sangre pura y que es muy inteligente

-En pocas palabras…

-Es un buen partido

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora que hago?- decía mientras golpeaba la pared

-Pues muy fácil amigo

-¿fácil?, ¿te parece fácil?- incrédulo veía como Draco se sentaba plácidamente en el sillón sonriendo

-Claro, compite con el. Demuéstrale a la comadreja que tu eres mejor y así te escogerá- en eso momento Blaise también sonrió entendiendo lo que Malfoy decía- bien brindemos por esto

-Pero no crees que para que yo compita con el necesitamos ir a la fiesta

-Pero primero brindemos y luego vamos- decía sacando una botella de Whisky de Fuego

-Oye ¿de donde sacaste eso?- decía mirando sorprendido la botella que Draco tenia en la mano

-Pues me lo encontré por ahí tirado

-Draco-llamando la atención de su amigo lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

-¿Qué?- con fingida inocencia trataba de convencer a su amigo pero al ver que no lo lograba tomo un poco de aire-melotrajedecontrabando- contesto rápidamente para que Blaise no le entendiera

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que melotrajedecontrabando- viendo que Blaise no desistiría tuvo que ser sincero-que-me-lo-traje-de-contrabando

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAER…?- antes de que siguiera hablando Draco lo interrumpió

-Ya, ya no te enojes, toma- ofreciéndole la bebida Blaise el cual dudo un poco pero luego la acepto

-Pero solo una- dijo como advirtiéndole mientras que Draco se serbia asintiendo con la cabeza

-Oye Harry ¿Dónde crees que estén?- decía el pelirrojo volteando hacia la mesa donde apenas hace unos minutos estuvieran Draco y Blaise

-No se y no me importa- recordando lo que había pasado las ultimas dos noches daba gracias a Merlín que el hurón hubiera desaparecido-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ahh, yo…es que…- no sabia que decir y sabia que si no se apuraba Harry se daría cuenta- no me los quiero topar

-ahh, pues mira entre menos los veamos mejor vamos a las chozas- parándose del lugar se encamino junto con Ron hacia las chozas

-Oye ¿y si están ahí?

-Vamos a hacer algo, nos asomamos y si vemos que están en la tuya, vamos a la mía y viceversa

-De acuerdo

Al llegar el primero en asomarse fue Ron que no vio a nadie, mientras que Harry al asomarse, los vio a los dos sentados tomando algo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y fue con Ron

-Están en la mía- con cara de fastidio los dos se metieron y se sentaron un buen rato platicando de todo y de nada hasta que llegada la tarde Harry se paro de donde estaba

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto extrañado Ron

-¿Cómo que a donde?, pues a mi castigo

-Pero no esta Snape

-Aun así tengo que ir por que si no voy, se va a poner furico si se entera

-Tienes razón, yo me quedo aquí Patrick dijo que vendría por mi

-¿Y eso?

-Pues le dije que no podría ir yo solo por el cuadro que pregunta acertijos o adivinanzas, el es inteligente yo no

-Bueno entonces nos vemos allá

-Si

Harry salió de la choza y por curiosidad de saber que hacían se fue acercando poco a poco a la choza donde estaban los Slytherin y ya a unos cuantos pasos escucho unas carcajadas, raro en ambos chicos, así que sin más decidió irse, a lo mejor esos dos estaba haciendo cosas malas, y la verdad el no quería verse involucrado.

Mientras dentro de la choza se podía ver tres botellas de Whisky de Fuego ya vacías encima de la mesita que estaba frente a la chimenea, y otras cuantas tiradas en el suelo, y a Blaise sosteniendo una botella mas en la mano para luego llevársela a la boca y tomar un trago

_-"solo una"-_arremedaba Draco a Blaise recordándole lo que había dicho horas antes-_Jajajajajaja _

-_Cashllate- _decía mientras Draco le arrebataba la botella

-_Si…te vieras…como borracho… te meariasss de risa_- riéndose Draco trataba de levantarse

-_¿Qué pasha?-_curioso miraba como su amigo trataba de llegar a la puerta

-_Ten…tengo, que ir….a mí…mí…cas…castigo- _apenas podía hablar y mucho menos caminar pero como pudo llego mientras que Blaise reía a carcajadas con solo ver a Draco

Mientras que Harry estaba molesto por que Draco no había llegado y lo maldecía quedamente

-Maldito Malfoy, que ni crea que yo vaya a hacer su parte, maldita sea, de seguro se quedo con su novio Zabini para hacer no se que tanto, pero esta bien, claro para el todo esta bien, se siente protegido por su "padrino Severus", como si me diera miedo, pero ya vera ese desgraciado prostituto cuando lo vea

-_ Jajajajajaja –_la estruendosa risa hizo que Harry volteara hacia arriba viendo a Draco recargado sobre el marco de la puerta todo desalineado, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas-_Prefiero ser prostituto a ser virgen_- burlándose de Harry trato de bajar los escalones, cosa que se le dificulto gracias a la borrachera

-Apestas a borracho- con cara de fastidio el ojiverde se hizo hacia atrás al sentir el penetrante olor a Whisky de Fuego combinado con su olor a almizcle, madera y cuero, un perfume malditamente caro, pero eso no importaba por que Malfoy lo había mezclado con lo otro

-_¿Por qué será?, ¡ah ya se!, ¡por que estoy borracho! Jajajajajaja- _decía como si le estuviera resolviendo el misterio más grande de su vida

-Lárgate Malfoy-enojado se fue hasta el otro lado del salón, pues si no aguantaba a Malfoy en sus cinco sentidos, pues ahora menos

-_¿y que pasa si no me voy?-_ con una sonrisa desafiante se empezó a acercar pero como seguía borracho empezó a ver doble-_mierda-_ empezando a tambalearse y empezó a ver doble

-Mejor siéntate- le dijo Harry a Draco para que no se fuera a caer –"no es que me preocupe"- pensaba Harry –"simplemente que si algo le pasaba ¿a quien le echarían la culpa seria? Pues a mi"-, después de haberlo sentado Draco perdió todo conocimiento, o al menos eso parecía

Ron se arreglaba pues faltaban como cinco minutos para que llegara Patrick, intento peinarse, cosa que no se le dio, espero pacientemente hasta que tocaron su puerta, al abrirla era Patrick

-Hola Ron- con una sonrisa en la boca Patrick veía a Ron de arriba abajo

-Hola- un poco nervioso agarro su chaqueta para salir de la choza

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero no notaron que Zabini los estaba siguiendo (aunque apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie), caminaba despacio y tratando de mantenerse recto un par de segundos, y aunque fallaba miserablemente al llegar el cuadro le hizo una pregunta capciosa la cual respondió sin dificultad, por lo que lo dejo entrar, entrando ahí se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, había muchos alumnos, unos estaban platicando entre si, otros comían y otros mas bailaban al centro de la sala común, pero todas esas personas no le importaban en lo absoluto, su mirada comenzó a divagar hasta ver que Ron era conducido por Quebec a lo que parecía ser las habitaciones de los hombres, sin mas que hacer, se paso derecho hasta llegar a las escaleras y comenzarlos a espiar, pero al parecer había fallado pues al tercer escalón Quebec se paro frente a el

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntaba un poco desconfiado

-_¿Y…yo?-_Pregunto haciéndose el inocente viendo como Ron se acercaba a ellos

-Pues claro que tú ¿ves a otra persona?- sonriendo y deteniéndose con la mano recargada en la pared señalo a Ron

-_A…el-_ viendo como el chico perdía la paciencia-_Solo buscaba los baños-_levantando los hombros

-Por favor a ver quien te cree eso, por que yo no

-_Para…para que…para que sepas fui invitado-_haciéndose el importante avanzo por las escaleras empujando a Patrick

-Si buscas el baño esta del otro lado- dijo Ron viendo el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Blaise

-El no esta buscando el baño- decía viendo la inocencia de Ron en ese aspecto-El te estaba buscando a ti- Blaise se quedo en blanco al igual que Ron ya no sabia que decir

-_ups, Jajajaja- _fue lo único que salió de la boca de Blaise logrando con eso que Patrick se saliera de sus casillas y prácticamente jalarlo hacia la entrada y justo estando en medio de la sala común Blaise comenzó a gritar atrayendo las miradas de todos los allí presentes

_-¡OYE WEASLEY! ¡WEASLEY! ¡WEASLEY!-_Grito Blaise hasta que vio que el susodicho se paraba unos metros delante de el – ¡_SABES QUE ESTE TIPO QUIERE SER TU PAREJA!, PERO SABES ALGO YO, YO- _señalándose el mismo veía como todo el mundo comenzaba a murmurar acerca de lo que había dicho Blaise

-Mejor cállate, no estas en tus cinco sentidos- Patrick esperaba que Blaise entendiera y se saliera de la sala común pero lo único que logro fue que este lo empujara

-_NO ME CALLO, PERO SABES ALGO, EL QUE LE ROBO SU PRIMER BESO A RON FUI ¡YO!, JAJAJA POR QUE YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU, Y EL LO SABE POR ESO ME VA ESCOGER DE TI, ¿Y SABES ALGO?, es un secreto jajaja-_

_-_Oye será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo Patrick tratando de que Zabini cerrara la boca pero lo único que logro fue que lo empujara

-_RONALD, RON, SABES QUE ERES LA FLOR DE MI JARDIN, ERES LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTIR, EN POCAS PALABRAS: TE AMO, Y TUS LABIOS CON CHOCO…CHOCOLATE SABEN MEJOR, ¡UPS! ESO TAMBIEN ERA SECRETO JAJAJAJA_

Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a Ron el cual solo se paso derecho saliendo de la sala común, Patrick decidió seguirle los pasos y sin querer quedarse atrás comenzó a tambalearse en un intento de seguirlos, ya afuera Ron estaba completamente rojo y furioso con Blaise

-Lo siento, yo no sabia- avergonzado Ron ya no sabia como disculparse con Patrick

-No fue tu culpa, Zabini tomo de mas- tratando de que no se sintiera mal abrazo al chico

-Hey, estas bien- Harry trataba de que Draco despertara, cosa que no había logrado, parecía muerto ya lo hubiera dejado ahí pero con el pensamiento de que a el le echarían la culpa si algo le pasar decidió quedarse esperando que se despertara, ya había hecho de todo: lo había sacudido, le había puesto una pócima muy potente para ver si con el olor despertaba, hasta lo había cacheteado, le hecho agua fría, pero no había funcionado, ya se estaba preocupando, ¿y si le pasaba algo?, ese pensamiento hizo que se le erizara toda la piel, como pudo acomodo a el ojigris en el escritorio de Snape le puso rápidamente la mano bajo la nariz, para ver si respiraba, pero para su mala suerte no sentía su respiración, con cuidado le quito el suéter dejándolo solo con la camisa puesta, y puso su oído justo donde se supone debería estar el corazón, al escucharlo latir sonrió un poco, por al menos saber que estaba vivo, se separo de el para tocar su rostro para ver si tenia fiebre, pero al momento de quitarle un mechón del rostro se quedo quieto, pues por primera vez veía el rostro de Draco Malfoy sin una de sus feas expresiones, lo miro bien y pudo ver que su rostro parecía que lo habían esculpido, pues era perfecto, su nariz también, en realidad, todo el era perfecto (físicamente), y en ese momento reconocía el por que casi todo Hogwarts moría por el, con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer su rostro, parecía hipnotizado, hasta llegar a sus labios, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Malfoy

_-¿Por qué te detuviste?- _dijo el chico viendo a Harry a los ojos, y ahora a Harry no le parecía que la voz de Draco fuera de un borracho, más bien le pareció en ese preciso instante que la voz de Draco Malfoy era muy….seductora

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien- sonrojándose por lo que había pensado volteo hacia otro lado

-_Pudiste haberme llevado a la enfermería ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-_ ahora Harry lo odiaba por que a pesar de seguir borracho sabia lo que decía

-Por que me iban a echar la culpa a mí-tratando de defenderse se fue hacia el lugar que ocupaba en la clase de Snape, como si quisiera buscar algo

-_¿de mi borrachera?, no lo creo, mas bien creo que lo que estabas buscando era estar a solas conmigo_

_-_A mi no me gusta alimentar tu ego, así que si ya estas bien, ya me voy

-_No me tientes Potter, por que no respondo por lo que haga _

-No me hagas reír Malfoy, en tu estado ¿Qué crees que podrías hacerme a mí?

-_No me busques Harry- _un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico al escuchar su nombre

-Sabes que, yo ya me voy, estas diciendo puras estupideces

-_Tú no te vas a ningún lado_-jalándolo del suéter, logro que volteara

-¡Suéltame!

-_Yo se algo que te podría dejar aquí conmigo- _sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar y con un rápido movimiento (el cual no fue tan rápido como los acostumbrados por lo borracho que estaba) le quito los lentes

-¡Oye devuélveme mis lentes!

-_Te dije que haría que te quedaras aquí _

-¡esto es estúpido y muy infantil!- Harry trataba de adivinar por el penetrante olor donde rayos estaba el hurón

-_Sabes lo que no es infantil…_

-No, y no quiero saber- al no saber por donde caminar Harry dio un paso en falso y callo al suelo

-_Jajaja, mira a Potty en el suelo-_ sin desaprovechar la oportunidad Draco se abalanzó sobre el-_veamos que puedo hacer a ti en este estad, eso fue lo que dijiste no…_

En la fiesta se podía ver a un Marck viendo el reloj que colgaba en una pared y al ver a Patrick rápidamente se acerco a el

-Oye, no has visto a Potter- preguntaba ansioso viendo la cara de fastidio de su compañero

-No

-Oye ¿Qué paso?

-Pao que el estúpido Zabini me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de declararle mi amor a Ron ----No te lo creo

-Pues aunque no lo creas fingió un malestar y Ron como es tan inocente se lo llevo a su choza

-¿No hiciste algo para detenerlo?

-Si le dije que lo acompañaba, pero me dijo que ya me había causado muchas molestias con lo que había dicho, y casi cargándolo se lo llevo

-Mmm, pues mira lo mas seguro es que este demasiado avergonzado con lo que grito, y le de pena

-¿pero que hago?

-Pues mira demuéstrale que no te importo lo que dijo

-Gracias y supongo que Potter debe de estar en su castigo de Snape

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que lo vaya a buscar- salió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry y al entrar vio a Harry en el suelo con Draco encima a punto de besarlo

Llegando a la choza Ron prácticamente aventó a Zabini al sillón

-_Oye, lo…lo siento- _a sabiendas de que había echado todo a perder se levanto un poco

-Con eso no se solucionan las cosas

-_así que de verdad te importa mucho ese tal Quebec he,_

_-_No se trata de eso

-_mañana hablare con el, en serio lo lamento_

-No es necesario, yo mismo hablare con el

-_Yo fui el que causo esto, yo lo solucionare, pero en verdad tenía miedo_

-¿Miedo de que?

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡EXTRAÑA DECLRACION! , LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO DRACO & MA


	4. Chapter 4:¡EXTRAÑA DECLARACION!

**CAPITULO 4: ¡EXTRAÑA DECLARACION! ¡LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO! DRACO&MARCK **

-_así que de verdad te importa mucho ese tal Quebec eh-_desanimado completamente, no se atrevía a mirar al pelirrojo

-No se trata de eso- más calmado Ron veía a Blaise, sabía que de verdad se había arrepentido o eso quería creer el

-_mañana hablare con él, en serio lo lamento_

-No es necesario, yo mismo hablare con el

-_Yo fui el que causo esto, yo lo solucionare, pero en verdad tenía miedo_

-¿Miedo de que?-sorprendido volteo a ver a Blaise el cual estaba dormido

-"Buena hora escogiste para dormir"-decía tratando de cargarlo para llevarlo a su cama aunque una pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su mente "¿Lo que había dicho en Ravenclaw era cierto?, no, no podía ser solo lo había dicho porque estaba borracho ¿o no?"

Mientras tanto Draco seguía encima de Harry, y Marck se dirija hacia donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?, quítate de encima- Draco miro con odio a Marck, pero de repente sonrió

-_¿Quieres saber qué hago?-_preguntaba sonriendo

-si quiero saber qué diablos haces- decía mirando a Harry que estaba completamente en rojo y seguramente con la mente en blanco

-_Bueno pues estaba a punto de hacer esto- _y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y dejando a Marck con la boca abierta Draco beso a Harry, y sin previo aviso Marck se abalanzó sobre Draco

-¡Aléjate del!- más que molesto Marck alzo el puño para golpear a Draco pero sorpresivamente Harry lo detuvo

-No dejes que esto llegue más lejos- un poco torpe al no poder ver bien se acercó a tientas distinguiendo por la mínima visión que tenía, quien era quien

-Tienes razón con personas como él, y en su estado no vale la pena- regresando el puño bajo la mano, tomo la de Harry y se lo llevo de ahí, Draco se quedó allí sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni que decir

-Maldita sea como pesa- decía un pelirrojo terminando de acomodar a Zabini en su cama ya que la de Blaise estaba más lejos-le hubiera puesto un hechizo que disminuyera el peso- se acercó a él para acomodarle bien la cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaba por separase de él, una mano sostuvo su muñeca

-No te vayas- con una voz casi suplicante y aun con los ojos cerrados Blaise hablaba

-No me puedo ir a ningún lado porque prácticamente vivo contigo- decía el pelirrojo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño chiquito

-Hay algo que quiere decirte, es mejor que lo sepas por mí a que lo sepas por alguien más- abriendo los ojos veía el techo como lo más interesante del mundo

-No me…- secamente Blaise lo interrumpió Ron volvió a alejarse

-¿Sabes lo que se rumora en Slytherin?- pregunto esperando a que Ron regresara cosa que hizo después de unos minutos

-No, pero si es algo acerca de mí no me interesa

-Pero a mi si, ellos dicen que…

- no me…

-Se murmura que yo...que yo…- sonrojándose se armó de valor y lo volteo a ver

-Si es algo de ti menos – aunque dijera eso le intrigaba lo que le iba a decir Zabini

-Que tú- Ron volteo a verlo

-Genial ahora soy la burla de tu casa- pensando en cualquier cosa que de seguro los Slytherins habían inventado de el

-¿¡Es que no me dejas hablar?!- desesperado se paró de la cama y lo abrazo –porque no solamente es un rumor

Draco seguía en el suelo sin haber reaccionado a lo acontecido hace unos momentos, pero salió de su trance al escuchar como un caldero mal acomodado se caía, su cara se enrojeció de coraje al notar por fin que Harry había escogido al estúpido ese y no a él, se paró como pudo y con un hechizo limpio todos los calderos que le tocaban a él y salió de ahí, en el camino recordó que había olvidado su suéter y su capa, -"no voy a regresar por ellos"- pensaba hasta que noto un ligero escozor en su mano al meterla en la bolsa del pantalón, por inercia la saco rápidamente viendo que se había hecho una larga cortada en su mano, nada grave, y saco lo que tenía en el bolso y vio que eran los lentes de Harry, al verlos manchados de sangre, le dieron ganas de aventarlos pero decidió guardarlos de nueva cuenta, quien sabe tal vez en un futuro podrían servirle para algo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su choza, donde las luces estaban encendidas, seguramente ya habría llegado Potty con su estúpido ese, así que decidió quedarse unos minutos más afuera escuchando la conversación de los que se encontraban adentro, mientras planeaba su plan B en contra de ese estúpido

-Lamento lo que ocurrió Marck- apenado Harry seguía disculpándose con el chico

-No te preocupes… no pasa nada, personas como el no valen la pena- con eso hizo que a Harry se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias por entenderlo

-De nada pero igual ya me tengo que ir ¿seguro que no quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta?

-No ahora ya no tengo ganas de ir, además mañana tendré que pedir otros lentes pues los míos no sé dónde quedaron cuando caí- Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta de Harry, pues pensó que le diría que él se los había quitado ¿para qué mentir?, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado al escuchar que la conversación seguía

-Mmm, tienes razón mañana yo te acompaño, bueno solo si tú quieres- decía el chico mientras que Harry sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza

-Claro, es una buena idea

-Bien nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose al fin Marck salió de la casa seguido por Draco, que después de algunos metros, le hablo

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?- pregunto molesto el rubio esperando a que el moreno le contestara

-Sabes que, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo- apenas estaba volteando cuando inesperadamente Draco le soltaba un puñetazo en la cara (para ser más específicos es la nariz), sin embargo Marck sin perder el tiempo se abalanzo sobre el logrando tirarlo al suelo, que más bien era hierba crecida, se dieron golpes, patadas, de todo hasta que una voz atrajo la atención de ambos

-¡¿Marck?!- decía Patrick a unos cuantos metros de ellos, rápidamente se acercó al ver que solo había logrado tener su atención unos segundos para que después siguieran en su pleito, como pudo logro separar un poco a Marck

-Déjame darle su merecido a ese hijo de puta- decía Vanek completamente fuera de sus casillas

-No, ya nos vamos- mirando a Draco en el suelo podía notar que casi no tenía ningún golpe, solo tenía uno que otro mísero golpe que apenas y se notaba, y que en cambio su amigo tenía varios en la cara y en el abdomen- Hoy no, si quieres luego te peleas, si te descubren te expulsaran- Un poco más calmado se soltó un poco molesto, y miro enojado a Draco pero siguió su camino y Patrick le siguió el paso, por su parte el rubio se limpió un poco el labio que le seguía sangrando, pero levanto un poco la mano y pudo ver con gusto que había logrado su cometido, unos cuantos cabellos de Vanek en su mano, adolorido se levantó y camino hacia su choza rogando que Harry no estuviera allí, vio libre la sala y corrió hacia el baño, viendo una luz en el cuarto que compartían suspiro y ya adentro del baño encendió las velas que ya estaba ahí, se bañó, curo las heridas que tenía en la cara y una que otra que tenía en las piernas pero sonrió satisfactoriamente por saber que no habían sido causadas por Vanek, sino más bien por rodarse y encontrarse con piedras entre el pasto, sabía que tenía algunas heridas en la espalda pero no se las alcanzaba, guardo los cabellos de Marck en un frasco y se cambió por su pijama, entro a la habitación como si nada pero se tapó la boca al pasar a un lado del ojiverde, para luego voltearse y acostarse, sintiendo la mirada pesada de Harry sobre él, mientras que el Harry pensaba una y mil maldiciones para el pero todo eso se borró al ver como en la pijama se empezaba a semi-distinguir una ligera mancha, olvidándose completamente de su enojo se acercó a él

-¡¿se puede saber qué rayos pretendías peleándote con Malfoy?!– preguntaba su amigo entre molesto y preocupado curando las múltiples heridas causadas por el rubio

-Ya te lo dije, ese hijo de puta me provoco- recordando lo sucedido Marck cerraba los puños un poco por lo anterior y otro poco por el escozor que le provocaba el alcohol en las heridas- Además ¿qué hacías allí?- pregunto tratando de distraerlo del tema principal

-Después del gran espectáculo que dio Zabini, quería ver si Ron se encontraba bien pero lo único que halle fue tu trasero en el suelo junto con el estúpido Malfoy- con sarcasmo hablo el chico colocando con cuidado el alcohol en las heridas -Te curaría con alguna pomada de Madame Pomfrey pero entonces sabrían que te peleaste con el estúpido Slytherin

-Si lo sé y te agradezco que hagas esto por mí- un poco adolorido se levantaba de la cama mientras el otro solamente cerraba los ojos con pesadez pues sabía que para ambos había sido un día muy pesado

-¿piensas bajar a la fiesta?- preguntaba Patrick a Marck

-No, yo… ya no tengo ganas, será mejor que me vaya a dormir además estoy muy adolorido- así que sin más Marck salió de ahí

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- decía Ron tratándose de soltar del fuerte abrazo

-Déjame decirte que yo…yo creo que tú eres muy importante para mí- sorprendido Ron dejo de forcejear

-¿Crees eh?- un poco confundido ya no sabía ni lo que decía

-No, no creo lo eres, y aunque sé que no soy la pareja perfecta para ti…

-No lo eres- soltándose se salió de la "casa"

-OYE YA DESPIESRTA-Agitándolo fuertemente del brazo, Ron trataba de despertar a Blaise

-¡Eh!, ¿ah?- respirando agitadamente Zabini veía extrañamente a Ron

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba el pelirrojo sin voltearlo a ver porque simplemente el saber que lo estaba observando lo ponía más nervioso

-Ah, no nada- parándose rápidamente, aparto a Ron de su camino y se metió al baño, ya ahí se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer despacio, con sus manos cubrió su rostro, por la impotencia que le producía el no poder decirle lo que sentía por él, y lo peor era que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco

-Oye, ¿eso…es sangre?- pregunto Harry tocando torpemente al rubio en la espalda, sintiendo como sus dedos se llenaban de la sustancia, que el sospechaba, era sangre, y al acercársela a la nariz, lo pudo comprobar, el rubio por su parte al sentir el tacto del moreno en su cuerpo, sintió una descarga eléctrica

-No molestes Potter- espero a que el mencionado se molestara y se fuera, cosa que no paso

-¿Quieres que llame al elfo?- ignorando completamente al rubio a tientas Harry trato de llegar a la puerta, pero Draco lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás

-¿te preocupo…Harry?- hablando suave pero seductoramente sintió estremecer el cuerpo del moreno, se acerco de nuevo al oído de este –responde

-Ahh- Harry sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba jugando sucio, y lo peor del caso es que siempre caía en sus estúpidas tretas- No, no me preocupo por ti, simplemente no quiero más problemas para mí- reaccionando trataba de apartar al rubio cosa que se le dificultaba por su mínima visión

-Continuemos en lo que nos quedamos

-¿en lo que nos queda…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Draco en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando el que Harry tuviera poca visión lo aventó contra el colchón de la cama y posicionándose encima de el inmovilizándolo, lo miro directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en ellos, de repente en su interior una voz le pedía que el también deseara, lo deseara a el, agito su cabeza y quitándose de encima salió de ahí

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió rápido de su choza y espero a Ron, el cual salió bostezando y con pocas ganas agarraba su mochila

-Hola Harry- decía entre bostezo y bostezo

-Hola Ron- con ojeras en los ojos, trato de saludarlo con normalidad y sin que el notara el cansancio

-¿Y tus lentes?- pregunto notando que efectivamente no los traía

-Ah…pues… es que se me rompieron- sonriendo miraba lo que podía ser Ron

-Mmm y ¿Por qué no los arreglaste con un hechizo?- curioso Ron preguntaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo mal que ponía a su amigo con esas preguntas, pues le recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-Es que me caí y solo escuche como se rompieron, y por más que los busque no supe donde quedaron

-ahhh, bueno supongo que vas a pedirle permiso a McGonagall para ir por unos nuevos ¿no?

-Si- los dos comenzaron a caminar, y Ron le decía a Harry para donde ir pues sabía que su amigo era un completo miope sin lentes , aunque notando que atrás de ellos iban sus respectivos compañeros, que no tardaron mucho en rebasarlos

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la fiesta?- pregunto pues no había sabido nada de él hasta ese día

-Mmm, pues más o menos- recordado lo que había pasado era mejor dejarlo todo así pues después de que llevo a Zabini a la choza y le dijo casas raras acerca de un rumor, se mareo y se volvió a dormir casi instantáneamente, vergonzosamente por su mente paso por un segundo una leve esperanza que se esfumo nuevamente cuando lo vio en su cama dormido, y lo peor es que ¡se había preocupado por él! y lo cuido durante varias horas hasta que lo tuvo que despertar pues al parecer no estaba teniendo un buen sueño

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo Harry y al ver la cara que ponía su amigo lo mejor sería dejar el tema por la paz, hasta que su amigo quisiera contárselo

Al llegar al salón de clases, Harry espero afuera a la maestra, pues sabía que si se metía se encontraría con Marck y no quería sacarlo de clases por una tontería así, luego le repondría la "cita" que supuestamente iban a tener, al escuchar pasos acercarse espero a que la maestra le dijera algo

-Potter ¿Por qué no entras al salón?

- lo lamento maestra pero es que se me perdieron mis lentes y casi no veo nada, esperaba que me diera permiso de ir con Madame Pomfrey

-Claro ve, pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe alguien?- preguntaba la maestra preocupada de que le fuera a pasar algo

-No gracias, prefiero ir solo- sonriendo Harry comenzó a caminar siendo observado por la maestra hasta que ella ya no lo pudo ver, en el camino iba pensando en lo de la noche anterior –"¿Qué le habría pasado a Malfoy?", "no es que me importe es simple curiosidad"- pensaba el ojiverde justificando el que sus pensamientos fueran dirigidos a ese estúpido rubio

-¿Escuchaste lo de Weasley?- Harry detuvo rápidamente su andar esperando a que los chicos terminaran su conversación, pues por lo que se escuchaba no estaban muy lejos de ahí

-¿Cuál de todos?-pregunto el otro chico

-pues quien va a ser Ronald, el amigo del tonto Potter- decía el chico mientras que Harry supo exactamente que se trataba de chicos de Slytherin

-No sé de lo que hablas

-Desde hace poco se han estado escuchando los rumores de que Zabini está enamorado de el- Harry se quedo en Shock al escuchar eso pero se mantuvo quieto pues no quería ser descubierto

-Señor Malfoy- hablaba McGonagall volteando a ver al rubio

-¿Qué quiere?- desganado hablaba mientras la maestra se acercaba, su cara denotaba preocupación

-Vaya y busque al señor Potter- seria hablaba y se retiraba de ahí para seguir con la clase, el rubio sin más se levanto y empezó a caminar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Blaise pues normalmente nunca habría accedido a una petición así, o al menos hubiera replicado un par de cosas antes de irse del salón, aunque no debería hablar mal de su amigo pues él estaba en las mismas circunstancias anormales que él, miraba con detenimiento la pequeña paloma de papel mágica que había hecho, preguntándose si sería una buena idea mandarla o no, suspirando hondamente se recordó que le había prometido al pelirrojo hablar con "ese", así que sin más soplo la pequeña paloma que cayó en las manos de Quebec, el cual se sorprendió de recibirla, la abrió y con molestia vio de quien era

_Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer_

_B.Z._

-"Genial ese tonto quería hablar conmigo"- pensaba molesto el pelinegro, pero de repente sonrió, pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Zabini así que sin más se puso a escribir algo en un papel y utilizando la misma técnica que Zabini le respondió la nota, que no tardo nada en llegar a las manos del susodicho

_Bien hablemos, ¿te parece a la salida? Te veo por los campos de Quidditch_

_Patrick Quebec_

Deteniéndose volteo discretamente pues desde que empezó su andar buscando al pelinegro se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, dio varias vueltas por el lugar, para cerciorarse de que de verdad alguien lo venían siguiendo, cosa que confirmo al detenerse ya que desde hacía un buen rato que Malfoy había encontrado a Potter, pero al verlo que no se movía esperaba a que el chico se diera cuenta de que estaba atrás de el… cosa que por lo visto no iba a pasar, así que con un leve suspiro avanzo hasta donde estaba el

-¿Qué rayos haces ahí parado Potter?- con un poco de fastidio avanzo con él pues ni tiempo le dio de contestar la pregunta del rubio el cual pronto descubrió el por qué había hecho una parada repentina, pues unos metros más adelante estaban unos chicos de su casa que al parecer eran de primero, lo cuales al verlo se fueron de ahí

-¡Déjame!- rápidamente separándose del rubio, se hizo hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio jalo lo primero que tenía enfrente (que para desgracia del rubio era el)

-¡Rayos Potter!- decía molesto el rubio levantándose

-Cállate- tratando de pararse, buscaba algo con que poder recargarse

-Te ayudo- desganado se acerco a él y lo levanto

-Gracias- dijo sin ninguna emoción y continuo su camino, pero igual sabía que Malfoy estaba caminando atrás de el, sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso así que mas que harto se paro y volteo a "ver" al ojigris-¿se te perdió algo?- pregunto irónicamente esperando a que el rubio le respondiera, cosa que no sucedió- ¿quieres algo?- volvió a preguntar y sintió como el rubio se acerco a el

-Sí, se me perdió algo, pero ya lo recupere- dijo con una voz insinuante

-Ya lárgate- con las manos trato de alejar al rubio de su cuerpo, pues aunque no quisiera sabía que tenía un efecto en el, con el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí

-¿Por qué te pones rojo Potty?- preguntaba con una muy fingida inocencia, notando que la persona que los seguía veía con atención lo que sucedía

El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela pues tenía que ir por un libro que había olvidado para hacer una tarea, iría a la biblioteca pero nada mas de pensar en estar ahí se sentía mal, el ver tantos libros juntos le molestaba, y no es que no le gustara leer, pero siempre y cuando fueran libros de su elección no de los que te obligan a leer para hacer resúmenes, eso sí que era aburrido

-¡RON, RON!-gritaba Hermione esperando a que su amigo volteara, y cuando lo hizo detuvo su camino y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la castaña

-¿Qué pasa Herm?-preguntaba tranquilamente

-Tengo que contarte algo, no es muy grave pero necesito que lo sepas- un poco preocupada Hermione se llevo a su amigo a la biblioteca y Ron se preocupo mas al pensar que de seguro el estúpido Nott le había hecho algo y si lo que pensaba era verdad, ese estúpido niñato se las tendría que ver con él, pero lo mejor sería esperar a que su amiga le dijera de que se trataba, eso era mejor pues aunque no era muy paciente no quería tener problemas con su amiga por culpa de ese, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que habían parado

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?- justo en el lugar donde no quería estar, era donde lo tenía que llevar, mirando los libros empolvados Ron se sobaba la cabeza, nada mas de pensar cuanto tiempo su amiga se quedaba allí, y de pensar cuanto tiempo él NO quería quedarse allí

-Por que es el único lugar en donde podemos estar, sin que "ellos" sospechen

-¿"ellos"?- extrañado Ron tenia curiosidad por saber quiénes eran "ellos"

-Bueno como sabes Theodore Nott es mi novio- al escuchar ese nombre Ron arrugo el ceño pues no le gustaba nada el hecho de que su casi hermana estuviera saliendo con un tonto Slytherin

-No pongas esa cara, bueno lo que pasa es que como sabes pues Zabini tiene pretendientes en su casa y en las demás

-¿y eso a mí que me importa? No tiene nada que ver conmigo- una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al reconocer que ciertamente él no tenía nada que ver con Zabini

-Ese es el problema, que solo TU piensas que no tienes nada que ver con el

-¿Cómo no entiendo?

-Mira es acerca de lo que se está rumorando en Slytherin- un poco desesperada por la casi nula atención de su amigo respiro profundamente antes de continuar

-Se rumora que Blaise Zabini está enamorado de ti, y todo empeoro después de la fiesta en Ravenclaw

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

-Cálmate Ron- decía Hermione

-Lo…lo siento- apenado veía que las pocas personas que estaban ahí (incluido algún espíritu) lo veían extrañados por el grito- es que me tomaste por sorpresa

-Bueno te lo quería decir para que estuvieras atento

-¿atento a qué?- confundido miraba a su amiga

-Va a venir un chico, estuvo afuera unos meses y al parecer ese chico fue novio de Zabini- al escuchar eso Ron se paralizo completamente pues no sabía que Zabini hubiera tenido un novio

-Eso a mí no me interesa- fríamente el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento pero Hermione lo jalo

-No es que te interese o no, la cuestión es que dentro de dos semanas viene y Theo me dijo que al parecer se la va a traer contra ti, por el rumor ese- afligida su amiga veía con preocupación

-No te preocupes Herm, ya estoy grandecito y se me defender pero gracias por preocuparte

-Es que eso no es todo

-No me puse rojo por las razones que tú crees, simplemente me asfixias, así que déjame- en un rápido movimiento Malfoy tomo la cara de Harry y la unió a la suya, al principio Harry tarto de separase de él pero después de un rato cedió, como por arte de magia dejo de pelear con él lo que aprovecho el rubio, pues sabía que Vanek lo había estado siguiendo y quería demostrarle quien era el que mandaba allí, siguió así por unos momentos más, pues olvido completamente que el Hufflepuff estaba allí, de hecho se olvido de el lugar donde estaba, simplemente se dejo llevar por el beso, tan profundo tan lleno de desesperación, pues últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en el, deseaba sus besos, se estaba empezar adicto a él, a su cuerpo, a su aroma, pareciera que él estuviera enamorado… y eso era lo que más le espantaba, recordando donde estaba se alejo del moreno y camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a donde estaba Marck

-Lo vez, aquí el que manda soy yo…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: PENSAMIENTOS DIFERENTES

Pareciera que él estuviera enamorado… y eso era lo que más le espantaba, recordando donde estaba se alejo del moreno y camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a donde estaba Marck

-Lo vez, aquí el que manda soy yo…- el rubio siguió caminando con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en cómo había dejado en su lugar a ese estúpido Vanek, mientras que el antes mencionado se quedo estático, después de unos segundos salió de su lugar para ver a Harry el cual ya no estaba

-Genial- pensaba el chico golpeando a la pared para sacar un poco de su frustración, así que regreso al salón sin mucho ánimo

-"¿y qué rayos le voy a decir?- pensaba Blaise sin atreverse si quiera en ver al pelirrojo quien se encontraba a un lado de él, pensando en las muchas estupideces que había dicho el día anterior, y por mas que le doliera o que no quisiera, sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, así que al terminar la clase lo espero afuera de los campos de Quidditch al verlo acercarse abrió la boca para hablar, pero Patrick hablo antes que el

-Hagas, lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, Ron no te va a hacer caso a ti- con superioridad miraba como la cara de Blaise se enrojecía de enojo

-Nadie puede elegir eso más que el- dijo tratando de defenderse

-¿Quieres apostar?- Patrick sonrió sin quitarle la mirada de encima esperando una respuesta

-Esto no es un juego- decía pensando en lo que podía pasar si el pelirrojo lo descubría

-No lo es, simplemente quiero demostrarte que yo si puedo hacer feliz a Ron, cosa que por lo visto tú nunca podrás hacer-el azabache sabia con que provocar a Zabini el cual no se dejo intimidar y se puso mirándolo desde su altura puesto que lo rebasaba por unos diez centímetros

-Bien, que quieres apostar

-Si yo gano, te alejaras de Ron, pero si ganas tu, cosa que dudo dejare a Ron en paz ¿te parece?-Patrick sabía perfectamente que el que estaba hablando en ese momento no era Blaise, más bien era su coraje y se orgullo los que hablaban por él, cosa que le convenía, pues sabía de antemano que ya llevaba ganada una buena parte de ese trato

-Bien acepto

-Aquí están tus lentes Harry- decía con una enorme sonrisa Madame Pomfrey

-Gracias- decía Harry colocándose los lentes y viendo con claridad las cosas- bien me retiro Madame Pomfrey

-Si Harry que te vaya bien- decía la mujer viendo como Harry se iba, mientras que este al salir vio a Marck, que estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar pasos los abrió y viendo a Harry se acerco sonriendo

-Hola- decía Marck tratando de ocultar los celos que tenia hacia el rubio, pero no quería echar todo a perder confesándole a Harry que lo había estado espiando y que lo había visto besarse con Draco

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba extrañado pues solamente le había dicho a la maestra McGonagall donde iba a estar

-Te estaba esperando ¿te molesta?- pregunto un poco más calmado

-No, para nada pero, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- curioso esperaba a que el otro le respondiera

-Le pregunte a la maestra McGonagall dónde estabas, me dijo que estarías aquí y por eso vine

-Ahhh ya

-No me dijiste que venias por tus lentes, de haber sabido te hubiera acompañado-decía tranquilamente viendo al moreno

-Lo siento peo ya no pude estar tanto tiempo sin mis lentes

-Ahhh, está bien ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- sonriendo se acercaba a el moreno mientras asentía con la cabeza

Caminando con aires de satisfacción Draco llegaba a su choza, recargándose contra la pared veía hacia afuera donde seguramente Potter no tardaría en llegar furico, así que se sentó paciente a esperar a cara rajada, seguro no tardaría puesto que la clases ya habían terminado, apenas se había sentado en el sillón cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y al voltear, con un poco de desilusión vio que era Blaise el que entraba y no Potter

-¿Y ahora que paso con la comadreja Blay?- preguntaba tranquilamente mientras que el otro se acercaba para sentarse junto a el

-¿Cómo sabias que se trata de Weasley?- curioso esperaba a que su amigo le respondiera

-Por Merlín Blaise, te conozco, además se nota en tu cara… pero eso no importa ahora ¿Qué paso?

-Es que hice algo sumamente estúpido- decía con preocupación

-¿Te le declaraste a la comadreja y te rechazo?

-pues básicamente- decía nerviosamente frotando sus manos

-¿Como que básicamente?- asombrado espero a que Blaise respondiera

-Es que ayer estaba un poco pasado de copas-Draco soltó un pequeña risa al recordar el estado tan deplorable en el que encontraba su amigo, Blaise al notarlo solo puso los ojos en blanco y continuo con su relato- me fui a la fiesta en Ravenclaw, al llegar vi que ese estúpido Quebec se estaba llevando a Ron a las habitaciones de hombres y eso me dio mala espina, así que los seguí, pero me descubrieron y me intento correr pero justo en eso estaba cuando prácticamente me le declare

-Jajaja, ¿y qué le dijiste?, espero que no le hayas dicho algo tan cursi como "_Weasley sabes que eres la flor de mi jardín, eres la razón de mi existir, sin más palabras solo quiero decirte que te amo"- _decía haciendo una fingida voz melosa mientras que a Blaise se le subía el color recordando que le había dicho algo muy similar _" RON, RONALD SABES QUE ERES LA FLOR DE MI JARDIN, ERES LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTIR, EN POCAS PALABRAS: TE AMO"_

-Claro que no- Decía sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su amigo pues sabía que si lo hacía el descubriría que si se lo había dicho y haría que le dijera lo demás

-Qué bueno que no dijiste algo así, conociéndote juraría que le habrías dicho eso

-Pero eso no es lo importante ahora

-Claro que sí ¿qué te dijo? ¿Que si o que no?

-Pues no me dijo nada, pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa

-¿Qué te preocupa?

- hice una estúpida apuesta con ese estúpido Quebec

-¿Tu apostar?- sorprendido el rubio veía a su amigo puesto que era sumamente raro que el hiciera ese tipo de cosas

-Si- con desanimo dejaba que sus brazos cayeran pesadamente

-¿Qué clase de apuesta hiciste con Quebec?- inquisidor miraba a su amigo abrir la boca, aunque fallando miserablemente en el intento de hablar

-Pues…yo… amm… me dijo que quien ganara el corazón de Weasley gana, y quien pierda se alejara de el- serio volteaba a ver a su amigo al cual se le extendía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Qué pasa?

-¿pusieron reglas?- preguntaba el chico

-No, de hecho creo que aquí se va a valer de todo y eso es lo que más me preocupa

-Eso es perfecto- decía ideando el plan que de paso le serviría a la perfección a él- No te preocupes Blay, yo te ayudo con eso

-Bien- sonriente el chico confiaba plenamente en su amigo- Oye cambiando de tema y ¿Potter?- de repente la cara de Draco cambio drásticamente, era verdad ¿y Potter?, donde rayos se había metido ese día donde solamente tenían clase con McGonagall, ya que los demás maestros estarían ocupados con los Slytherins y con Gryffindors

-No lo sé- con frialdad volteaba hacia la ventana tratando de ver algo, pero para su desgracia no veía más que el pasto moverse conforme el viento se lo pedía

-Oye Draco en la mañana te pregunte por la herida de tu labio y no me has dicho que te paso- preocupado miraba el labio hinchado y un poco rojo

-No me paso nada

-Como que no si lo tienes hasta hinchado, ¿con quién te peleaste?

-Con Vanek- decía al ver que su amigo no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que se lo dijera

-¿con Vanek?- ahora el sorprendido era el por qué por lo regular mandaba a Crabbe o Goyle a hacer el trabajo sucio

-Sí, me dijo algo que me molesto y pues nos peleamos-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-aunque debería darle gracias al imbécil de Quebec, si no hubiera sido por el ese Vanek no hubiera ido a clases hoy, estaría en San Mugo maldiciéndome

-¿el que tiene que ver en todo esto?- cuestiono el moreno al escuchar el nombre de Quebec en todo ese asunto

-Al parecer iba a ver a Weasley pero al vernos pelear se le arruinaron los planes-contesto tranquilamente-parece que esos dos son muy amigos

-pues eso parece-Blaise se paró de su lugar pues el hecho de que Quebec viniera a buscar a SU pelirrojo le molestaba demasiado

-No te preocupes Blay, el hecho de que sean amigos Quebec y Vanek nos ayudara mucho-sonriendo de nuevo miraba la cara de satisfacción de Draco

-Y de qué manera me ayudara eso geniecillo-dijo sarcásticamente Blaise parándose enfrente del rubio, al cual la sonrisa se le agrando

-ya lo veras, será muy divertido

-Ya es tarde, me voy mi mazmorra-comento Blaise mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta pues sabía que en ese momento ya no le sacaría más información a su amigo hasta el día siguiente, avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero la voz de Draco hizo que se detuviera

-¿Supongo que ya sabes que Logan esta por volver no?-Blaise no se tomo la molestia de voltearse y con la voz fría contesto

-No, no lo sabía, pero no me interesa, hasta mañana- saliendo del lugar caminaba hacia su choza

El pelirrojo caminaba un poco intranquilo por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga

FLASH BACK

-Va a venir un chico, estuvo afuera unos meses y al parecer ese chico fue novio de Zabini- al escuchar eso Ron se paralizo completamente pues no sabía que Zabini hubiera tenido un novio

-Eso a mí no me interesa- fríamente el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento pero Hermione lo jalo

-No es que te interese o no, la cuestión es que dentro de dos semanas viene y Theo me dijo que al parecer se la va a traer contra ti, por el rumor ese- afligida su amiga veía con preocupación

-No te preocupes Herm, ya estoy grandecito y se me defender pero gracias por preocuparte

-Es que eso no es todo- Guardando silencio unos minutos solo lograba que Ron se desesperara mas- lo que pasa es que ese chico fue novio de Blaise un gran tiempo, el tiempo que no estuvo aquí en Hogwarts por la muerte de su padre, fue el tiempo que duro con el chico de Ravenclaw se llama Logan Meies, al parecer cuando Blaise llego de sorpresa en quinto lo cacho con otro chico de la misma casa que Meies, al parecer nunca le vio la cara al otro chico, pero Zabini termino con él, y Meies se puso furico y ataco a Zabini con un hechizo para dejarlo inconsciente

-¿y como para que querría hacerle eso?- pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo

-Pues nadie sabe Zabini nunca les dijo que le había hecho Meies, pero cuando Theo y Malfoy le fueron a reclamar, el simplemente les dijo que quien se le acercara a su Zabini pagaría caro, y al parecer ahora su blanco eres tú, y te imaginas si fue capaz de atacar a Zabini, que no sería capaz de hacerte a ti

-¿pero nadie, ni el estúpido hurón hicieron algo?- curioso se preguntaba el por qué tal vez el güero desabrido no habría hecho nada si se supone que eran muy bueno amigo, o hasta mas…

-Si lo hicieron Malfoy hizo su propia venganza, hizo que Meies hiciera un gran ridículo en Slytherin y no sé de qué magnitud habría sido que Theo no me quiso contar, pero de hecho ahora que va a regresar cuentan las malas lenguas que Meies viene para hacer vengarse de todos los Slytherins, pero en especial de Malfoy, Zabini y Theodore, claro aparte de ti

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Genial ahora soy el blanco de alguien a quien ni conozco, todo por ese estúpida víbora, esos Slytherins solo causan problemas"- pensaba el pelirrojo entrando en su choza pues sus clases ya habían terminado por suerte ese día solo tenían con McGonagall, así que sin más preámbulos fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontraba el elfo domestico

-¿Desea algo el amo?- preguntaba el elfo con la cabeza levantada y sonriendo puesto que ya le tenía confianza y cariño al pelirrojo

-Amm, ¿me podrías hacer un poco de jugo de calabaza por favor?

-Claro en un momento se la llevo

-Está bien te espero en mi cuarto- decía el chico sonriente, al llegar al cuarto se acerco a su baúl para sacar unos cuantos libros que había pedido prestados a la biblioteca pues tenía cosas pendientes que hacer y no pensaba caminar hacia la biblioteca y menos sabiendo que tal vez ahí se encontraría a Zabini, sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que últimamente había pasado con ese

-Señor le dejo el vaso aquí, si necesita otra cosa me avisa-decía el elfo sacando por completo a Ron de sus pensamientos el cual solo dio un gracias, al salir el elfo Ron comenzó a hacer sus deberes aunque sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero tal vez eso solamente era un rumor, así que en cuanto llegara la serpiente aclararía las cosas de una vez, por que no le gustaba preocuparse de mas por cosas como esas, pero lo de ser el blanco de alguien que él ni conocía, de cierto modo si lo mortificaba un poco, otra opción sería ir en busca de Harry y contarle lo sucedido, pero mejor eso lo haría al día siguiente por que lo había visto con Vanek, así que estaría ocupado y a él no le gustaba hacerla de mal tercio, saco sin mucho entusiasmo su libro de "Pociones Avanzadas", viéndolo con pesar comenzó a leer pero se detuvo abruptamente recordando lo que Zabini iba a decir la noche anterior ¿y si se trataba de lo mismo que le había dicho Hermione? No, no podía ser tal vez solo fue una simple coincidencia ¿o no?, aunque sinceramente ese día no había dejado hablar a Zabini, ni siquiera había dejado que terminara las frases, y cuando este por fin lo iba a hacer se había quedado dormido,¿ y si lo que le había dicho (o más bien dicho gritado) en Ravenclaw es cierto? dejo de pensar en eso y siguió haciendo la tarea de Snape, pues ya era hora de que dejara de pensar en tonterías, si no hacia primero el trabajo de investigación de Snape, seguro que después ya no lo haría, con pesar comenzó a leer y cuando lo termino escucho como abrían la puerta, por alguna extraña razón sintió nervios, y aunque estaba decidido a hacerle frente a Zabini, eso no significaba que le gustara tal idea, sin más que hacer respiro profundamente y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con él y enfrentarse pero al asomarse y verlo, sus ganas de reclamarle algo se fueron cuando lo vio como triste, con la mirada perdida y parecía intranquilo, decidió no importunarlo, pues no se veía muy bien, metiéndose de nuevo al cuarto se preguntaba qué era lo que pondría así a Zabini, cuando repentinamente la respuesta acudió a él "Logan Meies", con el pecho oprimido volteo hacia la ventana dándose cuenta de que el clima estaba de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, las nubes negras le recordaban la posible tormenta que vendría

-"¿Dónde podrá estar ese estúpido Potter?"- pensaba furico Draco buscándolo por todos lados ya habían pasado de las siete de la noche y el moreno seguía sin aparecer, había ido al salón de Snape, pues pensó que ahí estaría por el castigo que le habían impuesto unos días antes, pero no estaba, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se estaba empezando a preocupar, aunque trataba de calmarse el hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera llegado a su choza para reclamarle, hechizarlo o tan siquiera mandarlo al diablo, pero nada de eso paso, estaba ya llegando a las chozas cuando recordó los campos de Quidditch, tal vez estaría practicando, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? en eso estaba pensando cuando vio algo sumamente desagradable Potter y Vanek sentados en los campos de Quidditch platicando amenamente, justo cuando iba a acercarse vio como Vanek abrazaba a Potter y le decía algo al oído, y lo que más enojo al rubio era que Potter lo único que hizo fue sonreírle tontamente y sonrojarse, sin saber por qué simplemente se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su choza, ya no tenía ganas de discutir con Vanek ese día.

Al llegar a su choza, se acostó en la cama sin tan siquiera cambiarse, cerró los ojos pesadamente pensando en si debía ir o no a cumplir su castigo con Snape, pero decidió no ir, en ese momento todos se podían ir al carajo, incluyendo a Severus, toda su preocupación había sido en vano, el preocupado y el estúpido cara rajada feliz de la vida con ese, trato de tranquilizarse pensando en cualquier otra cosa, pero sin embargo en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de Potter, abrazando a Vanek, y se preguntaba ¿qué le habría podido decir Vanek a Potter para que este se pusiera rojo?, ese pensamiento hizo que algo parecido a la desilusión se alojara en el, tal vez debería pensar seriamente el hecho de que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, le gustara un poco el moreno, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas estupideces?, simplemente le molestaba que le quitaran a su juguete, eso era lo que le molestaba, o eso era lo que le debería de molestar, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y decidió ir a buscar de nuevo al pelinegro, tal vez volviéndolo a ver con Vanek, el mismo saldría de dudas, al salir de su choza miro hacia el cielo, parecía que iba a llover, pero pensó que no se podía tardar tanto en ir y venir, así que sin más comenzó a caminar hacia los campos de Quidditch, pero al llegar se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Vanek acercarse peligrosamente a Potter, su primer impulso fue romperle la cara a Vanek, pero cuando vio que Potter le sostenía la cara, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr de ahí, parecía que el clima estaba en contra suya pues al correr podía sentir las gotas caer en su rostro, así que poco a poco bajo la velocidad hasta el punto de detenerse en seco y pensar un por un momento ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo corriendo sin rumbo, bajo la lluvia solo por ver al estúpido Potty con el estúpido Vanek? Por que para empezar Potter no era nada suyo, así que no debería de haber motivo de molestia, un poco más calmado continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo en medio de la nada y dejando que el agua recorra todo su cuerpo, agachando la cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo la soledad, que le carcomía el alma poco a poco, no sabía exactamente por qué ese sentimiento llegaba de nuevo a él, hacia un buen tiempo que no sentía eso, no desde la muerte de su madre la única persona que él quería, sabía que podía confiar en Blaise, pero no era lo mismo, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y sin saber por qué simplemente se dejo caer y cerró los ojos, ya nada era importante para el

Harry corría rápidamente hacia el salón de Snape, el cual de seguro estaría furico, pues ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y el no había aparecido, de seguro Malfoy ya habría terminado y estaría planeando como joderle un poco más la existencia, así que antes de entrar al bendito salón respiro profundamente, pero al entrar solo estaba Snape sentado

-Hasta que se digno en venir señor Potter- decía enojado el maestro sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

-Lo siento profesor, tuve unos problemas- decía el chico esperando a que Malfoy saliera en cualquier momento

-como siempre, ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?- preguntaba Snape volteándolo a ver

-No lo sé, pensé que estaría aquí- sorprendido de que no hubiera llegado se empezó a acercar a los calderos

-Por hoy ya no habrá castigo señor Potter, por que por no haber venido temprano se alargara el castigo por dos semanas más, además de que Gryffindor tiene 20 puntos menos al igual que Slytherin, vaya y busque al señor Malfoy y dígale que lo quiero ver en aquí mañana mismo, no me importa si lo tiene que buscar en Azkaban- y sin más el maestro salió del salón

-"estúpida serpiente ¿dónde estará?"-se preguntaba Harry caminando hacia la salida, pero se detuvo a la ver un suéter y una capa de la escuela, por un momento dudo en sí debería ir a ver de quien eran o si irse de una buena vez, pero la curiosidad le gano, al levantar el suéter pudo ver la insignia de Slytherin y el fuerte olor a perfume caro hizo que supiera de quien era-Malfoy- arrugando el entrecejo decidió dejar las cosas ahí, pero mejor se las llevaba, después de todo el se las había quitado, así que sin más comenzó a caminar nuevamente, comenzándolo a buscar por cada rincón pero no estaba, busco en cada salón, en el gran comedor, fue hasta la torre donde se hallaban los Slytherins, preguntado con cara de fastidio a los que estaban ahí, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, aunque tal vez el ya estuviera en la choza, a pesar de que la lluvia siguiera salió del castillo para regresar a su choza, sin embargo al entrar no encontró nada, así que volvió a salir comenzando a correr por todo Hogwarts, hasta que algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos se veía a alguien sentado en el pasto recargado sobre una roca comenzó a caminar despacio, su sentido común le decía que se acercara pues tal vez esa persona no se sintiera bien y necesitara ayuda, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era cualquier persona, si no que era Malfoy, un poco desconfiado se acerco mas a el

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí hurón?- pregunto viendo como este alzaba el rostro un poco con el cabello completamente mojado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

-No te interesa, ¡lárgate de aquí Potter!- furioso solo quería quedarse solo ahí, la imagen de él y Vanek hacia que se saliera de sus casillas

-Tienes razón, tal vez no debería interesarme pero Snape me mando a buscarte- decía sin ninguna emoción viendo como Malfoy se levantaba quedamente y posicionándose frente a el volteo hacia abajo (ya que es más alto que Harry), viéndolo a los ojos respondió

-No me interesa- comenzó a caminar a la choza, mientras que a Harry no le quedaba de otra más que seguirlo, al llegar el elfo salió rápidamente con dos toallas para que se secaran, Harry tomo la suya y comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras que Draco dejo al elfo con la toalla en mano y se fue directamente al baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave llenando la pequeña tina, se metió en ella y aunque tuvo que sentarse para caber bien en ella dejo que el agua relajara una vez más su cuerpo

Harry ya estaba en su habitación cambiándose pues no quería enfermarse, se dejo caer en el suelo recordando lo que había pasado con Marck

FLASH BACK

-¿te parece si nos sentamos aquí?- pregunto el chico sentándose en el pasto

-¿aquí? ¿A mitad del campo de Quidditch?- decía mirando desconfiadamente al otro

-Vamos, no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿o sí?- sonriendo jalo de la mano a Harry logrando que este se sentara a su lado

-Bien supongo que tienes razón- el ojiverde se sentó y Marck lo abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara

-Juegas muy bien Harry-decía el chico refiriéndose al Quidditch

-gracias-sonriendo el moreno volteo a ver al castaño

-en alguna ocasión yo también jugué pero te digo un secreto-acercándose a su oído le susurro-fui el primero en caer soy un asco en eso- el ojiverde no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo comenzando a platicar de cosas triviales, sin embargo después de un rato Mark se acerco peligrosamente al ojiverde con el único fin de besarlo, sin embargo Harry le sostuvo el rostro y pidiendo disculpas se alejo de ahí

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?"- se cuestionaba a sí mismo, el porqué no lo beso, pero sin embargo cuando el rubio lo besa simplemente se dejaba llevar, eso no estaba bien, por Merlín ese estúpido Malfoy, simplemente jugaba con él, y aun así se dejaba, ¿que acaso ya no tenía dignidad? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar como Malfoy entraba a la habitación, pero el ojiverde no volteo a verlo, simplemente se sentía demasiado cansado como para siquiera dirigirle una mirada

-Potter, no quiero que te acerques a Vanek-dijo sorpresivamente Draco

-¿de nuevo con eso Malfoy?, eso es algo que a ti no te interesa- más molesto de lo que estaba le contesto al rubio

-¡no quiero que estés con él!- sabía perfectamente que no debía de decir eso, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho pero algo en su mente le decía que le dijera algo, que hiciera algo para poderse sentir cerca de él, el recuerdo de Vanek casi besándolo lo atormentaba, así que se acerco a el ojiverde tumbándolo en la cama, viéndolo a los ojos, se puso encima de él de forma que este no pudiera escapar

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!- pataleando Harry se quería zafar del agarre por qué presentía lo que iba a hacer, y ya no quería sentirse más humillado de lo que ya se sentía

-¿Por qué dejas que él te bese y yo no?- preguntaba el ojigris tratando de calmarse al pensar de nuevo en eso


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: DIFERENTES VERSIONES ¡SALIDA A HOGSMEADE!

Había pasado cerca de una semana y media desde el último pleito que tuvo con el moreno, no pudo contenerse ese día

FLASH BACK

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!- pataleando Harry se quería zafar del agarre por qué presentía lo que iba a hacer, y ya no quería sentirse más humillado de lo que ya se sentía

-¿Por qué dejas que él te bese y yo no?- preguntaba el ojigris tratando de calmarse al pensar de nuevo en eso

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- fue lo que escucho el rubio del moreno viendo como por un momento se sorprendiera de lo que había dicho pero su expresión cambio como recordando lo que había pasado, cosa que molesto aun mas a el ojigris- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo sorprendiéndose por un momento, pero no pudo seguir hablando puesto que Draco ya estaba besando su cuello, Harry sabia que en cuanto Malfoy pusiera un dedo sobre su cuerpo él estaría perdido, desde hacía unos días ya sabía que sentía algo por el rubio, sin embargo no le gustaba que solamente lo tratara como a un juguete, su mente se volvió a nublar al sentir los labios del ojigris sobre los de él, dejándose llevar una vez más dejo que lo besara, mientras que Draco veía el paraíso abierto para él, cuando el moreno en vez de forcejear lo abrazaba de tal modo que sus cuerpos estuvieran literalmente pegados, y a pesar de faltarles el oxigeno respiraban agitadamente por la nariz, para no separarse, sin embargo el encanto no duro mucho para ambos cuando el rubio recordó el por qué de esa situación

-Vaya así que Potter es más fácil de lo que yo suponía, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo supuse?, de seguro ya pasaste por medio Hogwarts -en tono de burla trataba de sacar toda la frustración que sentía por el simple hecho de que Potter se hubiera besado con Vanek, -y sabes actuar muy bien yo pensaba incluso que eras virgen, pero eso ahora lo dudo -pero se detuvo cuando sintió que el ojiverde ya no forcejeaba-¿Qué pasa? ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

-¡VETE AL CARAJO MALFOY!- Aun más molesto de lo que ya estaba, Harry lanzo a Malfoy contra el suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo

-Si claro no te gusta que te digan tus verdades- levantándose vio como Potter salía de la habitación- Si claro ¡lárgate con Vanek! El te aceptara esta noche con gusto- lo último que vio del moreno esa noche fue como lo miraba con infinito odio. Esa noche ni siquiera llego a dormir

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

Sabía que se había pasado con lo que había hecho, (o mejor escrito hablado) pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo, como si alguien más hablara por él en ese momento, el no era así, siempre sacaba su odio y desprecio, pero siempre de otra manera, mas no entendía que le había pasado, pero tampoco podía retractarse diciendo un "lo siento", esa no debería ser su línea más bien debería ser la de él debería disculparse por haberle hecho algo así a EL, pero no paso, así que se dejaron de hablar, y aunque en la noche en los castigos de Snape estaban solos,(Snape solo llegaba a asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran ahí y después de amenazarlos se marchaba), ninguno emitía algún tipo de sonido, cada quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, aunque Potter parecía maldecir a toda su familia y lo peor del caso era que Vanek siempre estaba ahí, parecía que hasta iban al baño juntos, y eso era aun más molesto para el rubio, ya no faltaba mucho para la salida a Hogsmeade, lo más seguro es que Potty y Vanek tendrían por fin esa cita que tanto habían postergado

-¡MALDITA SEA!- pensó el rubio al salir del salón de Snape y ver a Vanek recargado en la pared, este a su vez al ver a Malfoy simplemente cerró los ojos y volvió a recargarse y Malfoy se pasó derecho, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Marck

-¿Ahora tú vez quien manda aquí?- dijo en tono de burla acercándose a el rubio

-¿aquí?- riéndose volteo a ver a al chico –lo que pase aquí es una cosa, pero te aseguro que lo que pasa en otros lados no es algo que tu quisieras saber de Potter- mirándolo con superioridad se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando satisfecho de haber dejado callado a Vanek otra vez

Ya iba a ser la salida a Hogsmeade y ahora parecía que iba a ir sola, al parecer ni Harry ni Ron iban a poder ir, por que extrañamente los dos se sentían mal Theodore tampoco iba a poder ir con ella en parte del camino hacia allá

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- se preguntaba la castaña alejándose del la ventana del tren en el que viajaban hacia allá. Mientras que en otro vagón estaban Theodore y Draco platicando acerca de Logan, Blaise solo iba sentado pensando en cómo rayos iba a solucionar ese asunto

-¿y si le hacemos lo de la vez pasada?- comento Nott

-No seas estúpido Nott, esa vez tuvimos suerte de que no se lo comentara a nadie, pero ahora, no sabemos si contaremos con la misma suerte-comento tratando de que él no se le saliera la sonrisa de satisfacción que es le causaba

- ya déjenlo así- dijo por fin uniéndose a la platica

Los dos guardaron silencio al comentario de Blaise, a pesar de todo eran Slytherin y sabían que la respuesta a sus problemas era la venganza

-Bueno pues ya me voy, si no Hermione me matara- hablo el chico levantándose de su lugar para salir de ahí, pues sabía que en ese momento no llegarían a nada

-¿Cómo puede estar con ella tranquilamente?- preguntaba Blaise suspirando hondamente viendo la puerta por donde hacia unos segundos había salido el chico

-Me dijo que ella le gustaba desde que entramos a Hogwarts, pero que nunca se había atrevido a hablarle por que ella no era hija de magos, era una Gryffindor y sobre todo es amiga de Harry Potter y por que seguramente sería rechazado por los demás si lo hacia

-Pues que envidia-dijo recostándose completamente en el asiento y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos pesadamente

A pesar de que Draco sabía que no lo podía decir abiertamente, ciertamente a él también le daba un poco de envidia, pero no por que estuviera enamorado de ese estúpido Potter, si no por que no podía estar tanto con él como quería… un momento ¿Cómo quería?, que rayos le estaba pasando, el no tenia envidia de nada ¿o sí?...

-Oye ¿y si mejor dejamos todo esto y simplemente nos divertimos yendo a cualquier lado en cuanto lleguemos?- decía el moreno viendo como Draco lo miraba con incredulidad

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es que siento que ya tuve un avance con Weasley y no la quiero regar

-Vamos Blay, esta es tu mejor oportunidad para demostrarle a ese tonto Quebec quien manda aquí, además si te lo quitas de encima podrás tener mejores avances con la comadreja

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas comadreja ya te dije que no me gusta

Harry apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, la luz que se colaba por su ventana le daba directo a la cara, despacio se levanto con satisfacción por haber dormido más tiempo del acostumbrado, lo bueno de ese día es que no le había comentado a nadie más que a Hermione que ni él ni Ron iban a ir a Hogsmeade, lo que significaba que no iba a tener que soportar al rubio parte del día, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se le alargara mas, pues después del beso que le había dado hacia ya varias noches -el beso- dijo casi en un susurro y si darse cuenta se toco quedamente sus labios, al notarlo un fuerte sonrojo acudió a su rostro así que sacudió la cabeza y se regaño a sí mismo por pensar en eso -"no seas tonto el solo te quiere para aumentar su ego"- un deje de decepción apareció en su rostro al pensar que en efecto lo único que hacía era caer estúpidamente en sus trampas y en vez de decirle que si se había besado con Marck, no dijo nada y al parecer eso había hecho enojar al rubio, aunque pensándolo bien, si Malfoy no estaba interesado en el ¿Qué rayos le interesaba si estaba con uno o varios chicos?, tal vez su gran narcisismo no le permitía que alguien se le escapara de la gran lista de magos y brujas que han pasado por su cama, pero el Harry Potter no iba a caer en su juego, o al menos ya no lo haría….después de ese trágico accidente (claro que está hablando del beso), había salido de su choza, y fue a "despertar" a Ron pues ya casi pasaba de la media noche pero al ver que nadie le abría la puerta al abrirla por fin vio a su amigo el cual se encontraba contra el piso con Zabini encima, al verlo se quedo en shock, lo que vio después fue que Ron aventaba al moreno hacia el otro lado y se acercaba hacia el

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué...que pasa Harry?- preguntaba el ojiazul rojo todavía por la escena que Harry había presenciado

-Emm, bueno yo- sin dejar de ver a Zabini, el ojiverde no podía hablar, seguía impresionado, mientras que Zabini estaba recargado contra la pared viendo hacia la ventana-Venia a ver si me podía quedar aquí- por fin sin ningún detenimiento empezó a hablar, aunque con la mirada interrogaba a su amigo el cual ni siquiera podía hacer ningún gesto que pudiese ocultar la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía

-Cla…claro pasa- dijo quitándose de en medio

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Harry pensaba seriamente que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos, puesto que Ron prácticamente lo obligo a quedarse en su cama, mientras que el pelirrojo termino durmiéndose en el sillón, y a pesar de que durante esa semana Harry trato de sacarle alguna información a su amigo, el simplemente evadía el tema, pero ese día no se salvaría y tendría que contarle que rayos había pasado con Zabini pues incluso desde ese día su trato se volvió…como decirlo ¿más cordial? Y eso era lo que más le intrigaba, aunque tenía una teoría, tal vez solo tal vez Zabini le haya dicho algo a Ron ¿pero qué le habría dicho ese día para estar en esa posición? , lo más seguro es que había explicación lógica para eso y también tal vez simplemente hicieron las paces y el estaba exagerando con sus pensamientos, por favor Zabini era un Slytherin, no podría haberle pedido a Ron algo más ¿o sí? Y nos es que pensara que su amigo era poca cosa para ese estúpido Slytherin, pero por lo que sabía los Zabini solamente andaban con magos (o en cualquier otro caso brujas) que tuvieran sangre "pura" en las venas, pero los Weasley no tenían rastros de seres mágicos en la sangre, ellos eran magos de sangre pura, aun así ellos solo andaban con Slytherins un momento por lo que sabía todos sus antecesores también lo habían sido, además…además el ya tenía a Malfoy, siempre estaban juntos parecía que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, hasta podría pensar que ellos…pues eran algo más que amigos. ¿Pero qué carajos le importaba a él?, lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer era su problema, pero por alguna extraña razón al pensar en esa posibilidad su pecho se sentía oprimido.

Hacia unas horas que Ron se había despertado, a pesar de que ese día lo tenía libre, incluso el mismo se sorprendió al levantarse tan temprano, bueno aunque la palabra sorprendido no debería estar ahí, más bien la palabra estúpido si, se levanto por qué sabía que Blaise se iba a ir temprano, y no pudo evitar el levantarse temprano para verlo, desde esa última pelea, todo se había vuelto más "cordial"

FLASH BACK

-Oye Weasley- decía el azabache acercándose a Ron que aun continuaba haciendo la investigación que les había dejado Snape esa tarde, y a pesar de que lo habían empezado a hacer en cuanto llegaron ya casi era media noche y el pelirrojo aun no podía terminar, y el

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto casi sin quererlo, volteo cuando sintió que Blaise le tocaba el hombro- ¿Qué quieres?- repitió pero en respuesta solo sintió los labios del moreno en su frente

-Ten –fue lo único que dijo después de darle su cuaderno y salir de la habitación a tomar algo del refrigerador, Ron se quedo en shock y tomo el cuaderno viendo que en efecto el ya tenía la investigación completa, se levanto de su cama y salió, lo vio sentado en el sillón, y en cuanto Blaise lo vio se levanto

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron

-Sabes no te entiendo- hablo bajito como susurrándole a alguien

-Yo te lo dije, estaba un poco borracho- pero al ver la cara de Ron siguió hablando- bien estaba muy borracho, no me arrepiento de lo que dije- acercándose al ojiazul le toco con suavidad el rostro acercándose un poco hacia su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Ron, quien por su parte le respondió sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por separarse de él y Blaise al querer profundizar el beso lo hizo un poco hacia atrás pero Ron resbalo jalándose consigo a Blaise el cual iba a volver a besar a Ron pero escucharon como abrieron la puerta y Ron no reacciono hasta que vio la cara de Harry que estaba asombrado y el pelirrojo aventó a Zabini

-¿Qué...que pasa Harry?- preguntaba el ojiazul rojo todavía por la escena que Harry había presenciado

-Emm, bueno yo- sin dejar de ver a Zabini, el ojiverde no podía hablar, seguía impresionado, mientras que Zabini estaba recargado contra la pared viendo hacia la ventana-Venia a ver si me podía quedar aquí- por fin sin ningún detenimiento empezó a hablar, aunque con la mirada interrogaba a su amigo el cual ni siquiera podía hacer ningún gesto que pudiese ocultar la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía

-Cla…claro pasa- dijo quitándose de en medio

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Rayos! Pero que tonto fui como pude caer- se regañaba así mismo el pelirrojo aunque sabía que muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y sabia que le había creído ingenuamente a Zabini, ese día prácticamente obligo a Harry a quedarse en su cama mientras que el se había ido a dormir en los sillones, esperanzado a que Blaise fuera con él, pero conforme pasaron las horas el nunca llego y su desilusión creció, de hecho en esos días le había dirigido la palabra solo cuando fuese necesario pero esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba solo a él, le daba un poco de esperanza, y aunque también estaba esperanzado a que ese día se quedara con el (cosa que por cierto tampoco paso)esperaba con ansias a que llegara para poner bien en claro la situación a él no le gustaba preocuparse de mas y quería saber lo que en realidad estaba pensando Zabini

-Lo trajiste- le dijo Draco a Blaise asegurándose de que no estuviera nadie cerca

-Sí, ayer se durmió profundamente- comento recordando cuando lo vio profundamente dormido

-¿La ropa?- pregunto el rubio, que por su parte ya traía la suya puesta pero tuvo que agitar un poco a Blaise que parecía ido

-¡Hey Zabini!- el aludido volteo rápidamente a ver a su amigo-Por Merlín ya deja de pensar en Weasley- al ver que su amigo solo se ponía rojo decidió dejar el tema por la paz- ¿traes la ropa?

-También, pero creo que me la tendré que poner después de haberme tomado esa cosa, si no me veré peor que tu- decía el moreno viendo como a su amigo ni siquiera le había entro bien la ropa hasta el grado de no cerrarle el pantalón-Creo que engordaste- se burlo Blaise

-No seas tonto Blay, simplemente que como está más bajo que yo obviamente su ropa no me queda

-Bueno, bueno si tú lo dices

-Bien pues toma- dijo agregándole los cabellos de Ron al tubo de ensaye que contenía la poción multijugos, rápidamente las ganas de vomitar acudieron a ambos y el fuerte dolor en los huesos también se hizo presente, al sentir como en ambos sus huesos se hacían más pequeños y sus cuerpos cambiaban drásticamente, al terminar Draco simplemente se acomodo la ropa mientras que Blaise comenzó a vestirse con la ropa del pelirrojo

-Bien ahora solo hay que evitar que la sabelotodo nos vea-decía viendo la lechuza volando hacia a un lado del tren, los dos salieron de ahí yéndose hacia donde estaban los Ravenclaw, donde seguramente también estaría Marck, la sonrisa de él rubio se agrando al pensar lo que iba a hacer, mientras que Blaise no sabía si eso iba a ser un buen plan, para empezar, si Granger los veía estaría completamente perdido, a Draco se le hacía muy fácil Pues no tenía nada que perder pero en cambio el, lo perdería todo si eso sucedía, pero como decía el rubio "el que no arriesga no gana", sabía que si de cierto modo lograba alejar a Quebec de su camino tendría más posibilidades de las que tenía hace unos cuantos días, antes de aceptar esa estúpida propuesta con ese estúpido chico, 'pero ahora estaba más motivado ala saber que probablemente el pelirrojo le correspondía, no podía echarse para atrás

-¡Cuidado!- le dijo el ahora pelinegro a Blaise, al ver a Theodore con Hermione acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban se metieron rápidamente a un vagón vacio que había ahí-¿¡NO LE DIJE A ESE IMBECIL QUE SE ALEJARA DE ESTA ZONA!-enfadado de que no le hubiera hecho caso asomo la cabeza por abriendo un poco la puerta y al ver como se alejaban se sintió más tranquilo, salieron volteando para todos lados y asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, sonrió aliviado al ver que no había nadie hasta que escucho una voz bastante conocida

-¡Harry!- dijo una voz alegre, por lo que de repente Draco no reacciono hasta que Blaise le dio un codazo

-Ah hola- sin mucho ánimo vio como Marck se acercaba

-Pensé que no habías venido- comento viendo a Ron con curiosidad pues parecía querer esconderse de el

-Ah es que me sentía un poco mal y simplemente me encerré en un vagón junto con Ron- tratando de imitar los gestos de él pelinegro sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa se viera un poco forzada con gusto vio como Vanek se lo creía, mientras que a lo lejos se veía a un Patrick muy sonriente acercándose a él trió

-Ron, me da mucho gusto verte- acercándose a Blaise, lo abrazo cariñosamente, y el ahora pelirrojo con todo la fuerza de voluntad del mundo tuvo que corresponderle el abrazo- será mejor que nos vayamos pues estos tortolitos deben de hablar a solas- le dijo en voz baja a "Ron"-Bien nosotros nos iremos en otro vagón, nos veremos llegando- dijo Quebec yéndose casi a rastras con Blaise

-Pe…pero- genial ahora me vuelvo tartamudo-pensaba el azabache pensando que nunca habrían predicho esa circunstancia, y que Draco estaba igual que él, aunque sabía que Draco podría arreglárselas, pero él, ¿qué carajos haría el si lo descubrieran?, maldita sea que Draco no tenía nada que perder, y si salían las cosas mal, simplemente le diría "suerte para la próxima"

-¿te pasa algo Ron?-preguntaba el azabache sacando de sus pensamientos a Blaise

-no nada, simplemente me dio un poco de hambre-dijo el ahora pelirrojo con la voz más tranquila que tenia, caminaron un poco mientras que Draco y Marck entraban de nuevo al vagón donde unos minutos antes estaban escondidos los Slytherin

-Escucha Harry, yo lamento mucho lo de la noche pasada- con la cabeza agachada y sin verlo a los ojos

-¿La noche pasada?-curioso espero a que le respondiera

-Sí, yo sé que cuando tú estés… bueno listo podremos hacerlo- la cara del antes rubio se puso roja de coraje al pensar que incluso ellos ya estaban pensando en tener… bueno eso

-Que no te de pena- dijo Marck abrazando a "Harry", pensando que le había dado pena recordarlo-Si solo iba a ser un beso- sonriendo lo soltó para verlo a la cara

-S…si claro solo un beso- Así que se trataba de eso un mísero beso, no iban a tener sexo solo iba a ser un estúpido beso, que el tonto Potty no…pudo darle ¿estaría hablando de él "beso" que creyó que se estaban dando?-Porque, nunca nos hemos besado ¿verdad?

-Amm, no- dijo un poco extrañado de la pregunta de Harry-¿quieres hacerlo ahora?-pregunto en tono de broma, pero acercándose peligrosamente a "Harry"

-No creo que eso sea conveniente- alejando a Marck se hizo hacia atrás

-¿Por qué no?-un poco molesto por el nuevo rechazo del moreno se alejo un poco mas de el

-Por que simplemente no quiero

La cara de Draco (bueno Harry) se ilumino un poco y sonriendo como el acostumbraba, sentía que de nuevo estaba en su terreno

-¿y por qué no quieres?

-Yo…"genial y ahora que le digo"- pensaba el ahora pelinegro

-No me digas que ya tienes a alguien más- una pequeña risa maliciosa salió de la boca de Draco al escuchar eso, el mismo Marck le estaba dando la razón

-Algo así- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Y quién es?

-no te lo puedo decir por qué nunca lo creerías… en fin tengo que irme a buscar a We…Ron- y justo cuando iba a dar el paso hacia afuera sintió una mano en su brazo

-no lo estarás diciendo enserio ¿verdad?

-Si lo dije muy enserio- y quitándose la mano, salió del vagón dejando a Marck completamente sorprendido

Mientras que el pobre Ron apenas y podía zafarse de los constantes y sofocantes abrazos del Quebec

-Oye, espera- dijo apartándose rápidamente de el

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con picardía el chico

-Amm… bueno, es que ya casi llegamos será mejor que vaya por mis cosas

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-NO, digo no gracias es que tengo que ir a buscar a Po…Harry por qué tenemos que hacer una investigación para Snape

-¿Snape?

-si ya sabes cómo nos peleamos, pues nos puso un castigo

-¿y solo a ustedes?

-No, también a ellos pero nos dividieron el trabajo, ellos una parte y nosotros otra

-Ah, ya de acuerdo te veré luego- dijo saliéndose del vagón donde ellos se encontraban, cuando vio que ya no estaba salió y busco a Draco, cuando por fin lo encontró tomaron sus cosas y salieron del tren y afuera los estaban esperando Marck y Patrick

-Creímos que lo mejor sería ayudarlos con su investigación- comento Patrick agarrando las cosas de "Ron", nadie dijo nada simplemente comenzaron a caminar pero apenas habían dado cuatro pasos y una voz hizo que les temblaran los pies

-Harry, Ron ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿No me habían dicho que no vendrían?

CONTINUARA….

Hola espero que les guste este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero espero que para la próxima semana este el siguiente capítulo

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡DESCUBIERTOS! ¿RON Y MALFOY?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: ¡DESCUBIERTOS! ¿RON Y MALFOY?

-Creímos que lo mejor sería ayudarlos con su investigación- comento Patrick agarrando las cosas de "Ron", nadie dijo nada simplemente comenzaron a caminar Draco y Blaise solo se miraban discretamente, pero pensando en cómo deshacerse de ellos, pero apenas habían dado cuatro pasos y una voz hizo que les temblara todo el cuerpo

-Harry, Ron ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí chicos? ¿No me habían dicho que no vendrían?

-Gran…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Draco le dio un codazo a Blaise

-Mione, lo que pasa es que nos sentimos mejor, y decidimos venir-tratando de sonreírle a la castaña, Draco trataba de no descubrirse a si mismo

-¿y por qué no me avisaron chicos?, estaba preocupada por ustedes, te dije que fueras con la enfermera, supongo que me hiciste caso ¿cierto?, por que luego se inventan cada receta casera, que en realidad son muy malas y terminan peor

-pues sí, fuimos ya casi al anochecer, y nos dieron un tónico que sabia a rayos- a completo Blaise haciendo un gesto de asco, típico de su pelirrojo cuando comía algo que no le gustaba

-Que bien, con esto me siento aliviada pero por favor no vuelvan a comer nada que les haga daño

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero es que también como vienes acompañada no te quisimos molestar- dijo refiriéndose a Nott que solo sonreía

-Bien, pero llegando hablare con ustedes- dijo marchándose con el pobre de Nott, pues sabía que pasando todo eso sería prácticamente asesinado, pero Hermione insistió en que los había visto y que tenía que hablar con ellos

-Ron ¿estás aquí?- preguntaba Harry entrando a la choza que su amigo compartía con el Slytherin

-Si estoy en la cocina- ahora Harry se preguntaba ¿Por qué le había preguntado lo obvio a Ron?, sin más camino y lo vio comiendo cereal

-¿quieres?- levantándose iba a sacar otro plato pero Harry negó con la cabeza y levantando los hombres él se volvió a sentar-Ah se siente bien estar aquí sin que nadie nos moleste no crees Harry

-Si claro que lo creo por eso te dije que sería una buena idea no ir a Hogsmeade, me pude levantar hasta tarde- rio Harry viendo a su amigo

-Ahhh, si yo también me pude levantar tarde sin ser molestado por ese Slytherin- mintió Ron, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su mejor amigo pero tampoco podía decirle "es que me levante temprano solo para ver como se iba Zabini", ni en sueños podría decirle algo así

-Ron, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- un poco más serio Harry miraba a Ron el cual asintió pero vio que su amigo dudaba de hacer la pregunta

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?, haz la pregunta y ya

-¿Qué pasa con Zabini?- la pregunta fue tan directa que Ron casi se atraganta con el cereal que en ese momento se había metido en la boca

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- haciéndose el desentendido volvió a ver su plato de cereal como lo más interesante del mundo

-Vamos Ronald Bilyed Weasley, a mi no me engañas ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Hay Harry sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre completo

-Bueno si no quieres que te lo vuelva a decir, tú dime lo que quiero saber

-No paso nada, simplemente que me caí y lo jale y él se cayó encima de mi

-¿Eso es todo?- Un poco desconfiado de lo que su amigo decía esperaba su respuesta

-Si Harry es todo, además por qué me preguntas esto

-Bueno es que hable con Mione…

-Hay te dijo lo de Meies

-Sí, no sé por qué no me lo dijiste

-No te quería preocupar por algo así

-En fin ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo preocupado por su amigo pues sabía (al menos por lo que le habían dicho) que ese chico si era para tomarse en serio

-Chicos agradecemos sus intenciones pero queremos hacer esto solos, no los queremos meter en problemas- dijo Blaise tratando de que se fueran por qué un mechón rubio se asomaba en la cabeza de "Harry"

-¿Seguros?- pregunto Patrick viendo como Ron estaba muy nervioso bien entonces nos vemos al rato – al ver que se iban Blaise jalo a Draco y lo llevo detrás de algún puesto

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio

-Pasa que estas volviendo a ser Draco, eso pasa- dijo tirando del cabello que se había vuelto rubio-

-Ahuch- dijo el ahora moreno

-Lo siento- dijo guardando el mechón de cabello que le había arrancado a su amigo- ¿traes más de la poción?

-Claro, no soy tan tonto- dijo Draco y saco la poción

-Genial- Draco le dio un tubo con la poción

-Ya tiene el cabello de la comadreja- Blaise la iba tomar primero pero Draco lo detuvo-Espera deja que yo la tome primero por qué a mí ya se me está notando el cambio y a ti no

-Bien, pero que sea rápido- Draco se tomo la poción, y de nuevo las ganas de vomitar acudieron a el

-Bla…ise- trato de decir Draco, algo estaba saliendo mal, se supone que solamente tendría que cambiarle nuevamente el mechón, pero el dolor en los huesos le estaban indicando otra cosa

-¿Qué…que rayos hiciste?- Dijo Blaise al ver a Ron nuevamente frente a el

-Creo que tome la poción equivocada- comento con sarcasmo

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preocupado de que alguien los viera empezó a voltear hacia todos lados

-Pues tú tomaras la poción para ser Potter, pero espera no tomes esa- dijo tirándola al piso- no quiero que seamos dos Weasley, para estar seguros mejor toma esta está limpia, y ten el cabello de Potter

-Bien- cuando estaba a punto de ponerle el cabello Draco lo jalo hacia el piso haciendo que tirara los cabellos

-Cállate, hay vienen esos dos- mirando hacia delante vio a Patrick y a Marck entrando a la choza de bromas que se encontraba allí, sin embargo unos pasos hicieron que se pusieran mas alerta -Rayos y ahora que hare esta estúpida poción, ¿Por qué rayos no termina su efecto?- dijo Draco

-Se está acercando ¿Qué hacemos?, bueno pues ni modo, lo siento Draco- y sacando de su bolsillo los cabellos rubios de su amigo se tomo la poción y en segundos estaba ahí un rubio en vez de un pelirrojo- y se sintieron aliviados al ver que solo era una calenturienta pareja que pasaba por allí

-Me arrancaste cabello hace rato ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento, pero no debes quejarte que el del error fuiste tú además no podía haber dos Weasley ¿o sí?

-Pues ya que-levantándose Draco se vio así mismo y sonrió

-¿Qué?- dijo mirando la forma en la que su amigo lo miraba, aunque lo ponía nervioso por que en realidad era el cuerpo de Ron quien hacia esos gestos, y no solo físicamente, sino también la voz, el que el haya estado en su cuerpo fue algo extraño, pero que su amigo estuviera ahí era tan sorprendente que podría jurar que solo era Ron y no Draco en el cuerpo de Ron

-Es que ahora entiendo el por qué todos caen rendidos a mi pies

-Hay Draco- su anterior idea se había esfumado, era simplemente Draco el que estaba allí

-Vamos no te pongas celoso, si lo malo es que eres mi mejor amigo si no ya serias una marca más en mi cama

-Ya déjate de bromas- sonriendo sabía que su amigo solo bromeaba- ¿Traes tu ropa?- dijo desabrochándose el pantalón y quitándose el suéter-Pásame el espejo que traigo en mis cosas

-Sí, toma- de mala gana Draco le empezó a dar sus cosas-¿Oye donde están tus cosas?- pregunto buscando por todos lados

-¡Rayos!, mis cosas las tiene Quebec- recordando que se las había dado al salir del tren

-¿Qué?, rayos Blay a veces creo que ese estúpido pelirrojo de verdad te tiene endiosado, pero bueno no importa ,no traes nada que nos delate¿ verdad?- dijo con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera lo que él esperaba

-pues si crees que mi ropa no me delatara no - despreocupado volteo a ver al ahora pelirrojo

-Pues la tenemos que recuperar, que tal si la abre y ve tus cosas, va a sospechar

-"tenemos", me suena manada, lo siento amigo lo tendrás que hacer tu

-¿YO? ¿Por qué yo?

-Pues por que ahora tú eres Weasley, recuérdalo

-Hay maldita sea, tienes razón, por que la comadreja, soporto ser Potter, pero la comadreja

-Ya, ya no te quejes, recuerda que el de la idea fuiste tu

-Tienes razón, pero has notado algo

-¿Qué?- entusiasmado esperaba que le dijera algo interesante de la comadreja

-Que tengo una voz muy sensual

-Hay Draco, podrías dejar de ser tan narcisista, por una vez

-Solo reconozco mi propia belleza

-Pues vamos a buscarlos señor perfección- dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿Vamos a hacer?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bien ya que nos estamos sincerando también debes saber que…

-¿Qué?- cuestiono al ver que nuevamente el moreno se detenía, como odiaba que hiciera pausas cuando iba a decir algo importante

-Hable con Zabini después de hablar con Hermione- soltó por fin el ojiverde esperando a que la bomba estallara

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-sorprendido, ahora podía entender que tan preocupado estaba su amigo por él para hacer semejante cosa

-Pues fácil me acerque a él y le hable- con tono de burla volteo a ver al ojiazul que no se veía muy contento con su respuesta

-No es gracioso Harry, ya enserio

-Es que estaba preocupado por ti y decidí irlo a buscar

-¿y qué te dijo?

-Bien te diré lo que me dijo

FLASH BACK

Harry ya tenía más de una hora buscando a Zabini, ya se había dado por vencido e iba a buscar a Hermione para preguntarle más acerca de ese tal Meies, estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca cuando lo vio salir ahí, así que decidió seguirlo hasta que estuvieran en un lugar solitario y cuando llegaron a un pasillo Zabini se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Harry

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo un poco fastidiado pues había notado que desde hacía un buen rato el moreno lo estaba siguiendo

-Hablar contigo- le contesto tranquilamente mientras que Zabini se recargaba en la pared

-¿De qué?- con desinterés volteo hacia los lados esperando que nadie los viera, no quería malas interpretaciones de eso-Si vienes a buscar a Draco conmigo, déjame decirte que no está conmigo, después de clases se fue a practicar Quidditch

-No vine a hablar contigo de Malfoy… más bien vengo a hablar de otra cosa- tomando aire decidió decirlo rápido-De Meies- rápidamente Blaise volteo a ver a él ojiverde- lo se me lo dijo…-

-No importa quién te lo dijo este no es tu problema- comento pensando que se lo había dicho el pelirrojo

-Es mi problema, por que mi amigo está involucrado en esto, por TU culpa-

-Pues amm- suspirando largamente vio en Harry la preocupación que tenia por su amigo- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte no dejaría que le pasara algo a Weasley y menos por mi culpa- Harry miraba con cierta desconfianza a Zabini por que a pesar de todo era un Slytherin, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer otra cosa que confiar en él

-Si le pasa algo a Ron, veras que también tengo mi parte Slytherin- dicho esto Harry se alejo de Blaise el cual se quedo recargado en la pared, sabía que debía de cuidar a Ron aunque él no lo quisiera, lo único que le preocupaba es que ese estúpido Meies era de la misma casa que Quebec, y no podría cuidarlo mientras estuviera cerca de él, esa era otra razón para querer sepáralos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Rayos Harry, hubieras dejado que fuera yo quien hablara con el- un poco molesto por que su amigo no hubiera ido con el primero antes que con Zabini se paro para dejar el plato y recargarse en la pared

-¿Qué tú no has hablado con él?- pregunto viendo como Ron solo volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad- dijo Ron mirando como Harry lo miraba con incredulidad

-Pues deberías hacer que aparezca esa oportunidad

-¿Crear oportunidad? ¿Yo con él?, ni soñando, ya sola se dará

-Sí, aunque no lo quieras debes de hablar con el calmadamente y trata de no decirle tantos insultos, y tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo

-No confías en que yo pueda resolver esto solo ¿cierto?, por eso hablaste con Zabini

-No lo hice por qué desconfiara de ti, fui por que realmente estoy preocupado por ti, sabes que eres como mi hermano y nunca dejaría que nada te pasara

-Lo sé y sabes que el sentimiento es reciproco, y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que hacer esto por mí, te prometo que tratare de arreglarlo por mi cuenta y si algo sale mal te lo diré

-¿me lo prometes?- cometo preocupado

-Te lo juro, pero dejemos de hablar de eso

-De acuerdo

-¿Hoy no tienes castigo non Snape?- desviando completamente el tema vio como Harry se relajo un poco

- Si pero tengo que esperar a que llegue el estúpido hurón- dijo recordando al rubio

-Ah ya veo, pues al menos será más tarde de lo acostumbrado

-Pues sí, lo malo es que terminare más tarde, pero ¿dime qué pasa con Zabini?  
-Ya habías hecho esa pregunta ¿lo recuerdas?

-No estoy hablando de Meies, a lo que me refiero es que últimamente han tenido un trato más cordial, para ser específicos desde que los encontré en el piso

-Ah, pues es que…- la cara de Ron comenzó a ponerse roja, genial su amigo lo había descubierto ¿Qué le podría decir? "estoy enamorado de él", NUNCA, eso no pasaría ese tonto Slytherin solo jugaba con él y lo que más le dolía es que ya había caído en su juego como un estúpido

-yo… yo pienso que si por lo menos puedo llevarme bien con él las cosas no serán tan malas, además si estamos los dos así es más probable resolver el conflicto con Meies

-Podría ser una buena idea, bueno solo para ti

-Si el estúpido hurón es muy difícil de tratar

-Es verdad, sin embargo con Zabini es diferente

-¿Le dijiste a Herm que no iríamos?- cambiando completamente el tema Ron hablo apresuradamente, el ya sabía que entre Zabini y Malfoy, había lago mas

-Si ayer que la vi le dije que nos sentíamos mal y que no iríamos, no me gusta mentirle a Herm, pero si no iba a querer saber por qué no fuimos

-Yo si se por qué no fui, pero dime Harry ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

-Amm, pues por que quería estar alejado de todos

-¿todos? ¿Eso a quien incluye?

-Pues a Malfoy, a Marck, todos quería respirar un poco

-¿Marck?- sorprendido de que hubiera dicho eso

-Sí, lo cierto es me cae bien y que me trata bien, pero esta encima de mi todo el tiempo, me siento algo fastidiado, sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero es estúpida pelea que tiene con Malfoy, ya me tienen harto

-¿Con Malfoy?- Harry al ver la cara de su amigo supo que la había regado al decir algo así

-Sí, es que no se llevan bien

-Jajaja, pues ese estúpido hurón con quien se lleva bien

-Tienes razón, aparte de Zabini, no conozco a nadie que soporte a Malfoy- aliviado de no meter más la pata Harry se acomodo en la silla

-Si solo Zabini, no sé como lo aguanta, el hurón es bastante odioso

-Pues eso sí, pero por algo se llevaran bien- guardo silencio un momento y luego se atrevió a preguntar-¿crees que haya algo entre esos dos?- ciertamente el tenia esa duda desde hacía mucho tiempo

-No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees?

-Pues tal vez, no es que crea que está mal, de hecho podría pensar que es obvio, sobre todo por todo el tiempo que han estado juntos ¿no?, además Zabini le ha aguantado muchas cosas a ese rubio

-Pues sí- le daba todo la razón a Harry, si hay algo entre esos dos debe ser muy fuerte, pues para que Zabini le haya aguantado de todo, era por que de verdad le tenía gran…aprecio

-Donde carajos se pudieron meter esos dos- buscando el ahora rubio miraba por todos lados sin tener éxito

-No lo sé parece que se lo trago la tierra- cansado se sentó en un banco

-Oye Draco- dijo Blaise llamando la atención de este

-¿Qué?- volteando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

-Creo que están ahí- comento Blaise viendo como Patrick se reía junto con Marck, el solo hecho de verlo lo ponía de malas

-Pues ya voy- sin mucho ánimo camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos

-hola Ron- dijo Patrick abrazándolo y sin evitarlo "Ron" puso cara de fastidio

-Solo venia por mis cosas- dijo tomando la pequeña mochila que traía Patrick pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Marck los interrumpió

-¿Oye y Harry?- pregunto curioso pues regularmente siempre estaban juntos

-No lo sé- una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en su rostro- No, espera se quedo con Malfoy- y justo como lo esperaba la reacción de Marck fue cambiar completamente su semblante.

Desde lejos Blaise podía ver a Draco y gracias a un hechizo simple podía escuchar lo que decía

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Qué quiere que nos descubran?"- pensaba el ahora rubio

-Se quedaron por lo del trabajo supongo- volviendo a sonreír

Antes de que "Ron" pudiera entrar de nuevo en acción Blaise decidió entrar en escena

-¡¿Qué te pasa Weasley? Si crees que Blaise y yo haremos este estúpido trabajo solos estas muy equivocado- dijo tratando de sonar como su amigo y sin que alguien pudiera decir algo, Blaise comenzó a jalar a Ron, ambos chicos se quedaron extrañados que pasara algo así por que Malfoy no lo había insultado llamándolo comadreja, ni nada por el estilo, pareciera que ni siquiera estaba molesto con él, más bien parecía actuado, de hecho muy mal actuado, y sobre todo un detalle muy importante el hecho de que Malfoy jalara a Ron era bastante raro, de hecho era casi imposible, y más a sabiendas de cómo era el rubio con el pelirrojo, eso estaba bastante raro

-Esos dos se traen algo entre manos- dijo Marck viendo como se alejaban y aun Malfoy no soltaba a Ron

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado comentarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que bueno pensé que era algo sin importancia pero vi a Potter con Zabini, estaban hablando y parecían muy tranquilos

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto púes por lo que el sabia Harry tampoco soportaba mucho a Zabini

-Si muy seguro, iba con otros chicos rumbo a la biblioteca, pero vi que en un pasillo estaban los dos y platicaban muy amenamente

-Esto me da mala espina

-¡Rayos Blaise! Que mal actúas- dijo el ahora pelirrojo viendo como su amigo se dejaba caer pues literalmente habían corrido después de haber pasado por unos cuantos puestos

-En serio creo que esto ya es una mala idea- preocupado volteo hacia el cielo

-Pues ya estamos en esto, ya no nos podemos salir

-Pero ya todo se está saliendo de control, no dudo que esos dos vengan al rato, y solo Merlín sabe lo que va a pasar

-Vamos no seas tan pesimista, no nos han descubierto ¿verdad?- sentándose a un lado de él le dio un codazo- aunque nunca dejare que seas yo de nuevo, eres pésimo actuando- y empezó a reírse para que su amigo no se sintiera tan mal pues el también sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

-No pero...- sin que nadie se lo esperara un flash cayó sobre ellos dejándolos casi ciegos- ¿Qué rayos?- decía el ahora rubio, viendo como el chico del periódico se alejaba -¿Nos tomo una foto?

-Si ese estúpido enano, vamos a buscarlo

Ambos chicos caminaron buscando a aquel chico, pero cansados decidieron dejar las cosas así por el momento, era más fácil encontrarlos en Hogwarts

-Deberíamos dejar de correr, y hacer lo que se supone que teníamos que hacer

-Lo bueno es que el plan no está totalmente echado a perder- dijo refriéndose a que Ron seguía ahí, ya que desde el principio el plan simplemente era hacer que Ron despreciara a Patrick para que este lo dejara en paz y así Blaise tendría el camino libre

-Pero ahora no está Potter, que rayos vamos a hacer-

-Potter no es de gran importancia, el que este Weasley es lo más importante- comento Blaise, sin embargo obviamente para Draco lo mas importante era que estuviera ahí Potter, para que Vanek dejara de joderle la existencia, pero por lo menos había conseguido buena información, sabía que Potter lo seguía prefiriendo a él y no a ese estúpido

-¡DRACO!- le grito Blaise ya desesperado de estarle hablando y que este lo ignorara

-¿Qué pasa?- molesto miro como su amigo se paraba y caminaba un poco hacia delante

-Vámonos- dijo jalando a Draco de la mano pero fue demasiado tarde

-Esto sí que es no tener vergüenza- dijo Marck viendo a ambos chicos- sabía que no te llevabas bien con nadie, pero incluso a tu mejor amigo le estás jugando chueco- mirando a "Draco" con desprecio se acerco a el

-Esto no te incumbe- hablo Blaise poniéndose enfrente de Draco

-Vaya y no lo niegas, bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, siempre pensé que andabas detrás de Potter, pero ahora veo que me equivoque, detrás de quien andabas era el- señalándolo avanzo hacia Blaise

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja como se los prometí un capitulo mas en esta semana gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará bastante interesante Jajaja espero tenerlo esta misma semana o la próxima

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡ENREDO! LA LLEGADA DE LOGAN


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITUILO 8: ¡ENREDO! LA LLEGADA DE LOGAN

-Vaya y no lo niegas, bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, siempre pensé que andabas detrás de Potter, pero ahora veo que me equivoque, detrás de quien andabas era el- señalándolo avanzo hacia Blaise

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo

-Yo sabía que tú no eras amigo de nadie, pobre del imbécil de Zabini

-Lárgate de aquí, tú no tienes nada que ver- empujándolo también avanzo hacia el mostrándole que él no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácilmente, pero Draco jalo a Blaise por el brazo

-Vámonos de aquí- y quitando a Marck de su camino siguieron avanzando

-Y de ti Weasley mejor no digo nada, pero que bajo caíste al escoger a ese- fue lo último que escucharon de Marck

-Maldita sea, y nos tenía que ver el- decía Blaise para recargarse a un lado de donde se había sentado Draco

-Tranquilo- dijo Draco mirando como el moreno ponía una cara de sorpresa combinada con enojo

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto preocupado Blaise

-Nada, todo salió a pedir de boca- menciono el chico mirando hacia los lados

-Estas realmente loco Draco- dijo sentándose a lado de su amigo

-¿No lo vez? , el que todos piensen eso, sobre todo que el piense eso, es más que suficiente para alejarlo ¿no crees?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no pensé?- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿y qué rayos vamos a hacer cuando le reclame y sepa que fue una mentira?

-No lo hará

-Por Merlín Draco ¿en verdad crees que Quebec se va a quedar con la duda una vez que se lo diga Vanek?, por que si eso es lo que crees lamento decirte esto amigo pero estas completamente equivocado

-No, claro que no, es obvio que va correr a decirle, pero aprovecharemos esa oportunidad, una vez que estemos en Hogwarts, solo para distraerlos, solo necesitamos una excusa, solo una para que pueda hablar con él- aunque el rubio sabía que podía dejar eso como estaba no le parecía justo el hecho de que por su culpa su amigo estuviera metido en ese problema, aunque no lo pareciera Draco siempre se había preocupado por Blaise y no quería que por su culpa sufriera

-Es verdad, no te lo había dicho por qué no lo creí importante pero Potter fue a hablar conmigo

-¿Potter?- pregunto el aun pelirrojo

-Si Potter, ese Potter que tú odias me fue a amenazar-dijo recordando lo dicho por el moreno

-Ah sí, ¿sobre qué?

-Sobre Logan, creo que Weasley le conto y él me fue a amenazar a mi

-Ignóralo Potter no cuenta en esto

-Pero no crees que podríamos aprovechar esa oportunidad, podrías ir a hablar con Weasley y hacer una "tregua", pero hay que asegurarnos que Quebec nos vea

-Vaya Blay cuando se trata de tu pelirrojo sí que piensas en todo

-Claro, es por qué me interesa pero… ¿A qué se refería Vanek con lo de "pensé que andabas con Potter"?

Tanto Harry como Ron guardaron silencio, cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos, aunque los dos pensaban en los Slytherins, Harry pensaba que si de verdad Malfoy andaba con Zabini… bueno siempre supo que para el rubio él solo era un juguete, pero por más extraño que parezca para el mismo Harry, le dolía más de lo que él podía reconocer. Por su parte el pelirrojo tenía una idea un tanto diferente a la de su amigo, el no creía mucho que de verdad fueran pareja, pues para empezar Zabini y el hurón eran muy orgullosos, y al parecer Malfoy era muy posesivo (al menos eso se rumoraba en Hogwarts) y no dejaría de ninguna manera que Zabini hubiera estado con otra persona…pero la verdad era que solo ellos sabían lo que pasaba por sus vidas pero muy en el fondo el sabia que esa posibilidad siempre existiría

-Bueno, a final de cuantas eso no nos interesa- mintió Harry para cambiar el tema

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el vaso con jugo de calabaza que ahí se encontraba-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Marck?, quitando el hecho de que te hostiga un poco-

-Pues bien creo, pero mejor vayamos a nuestra sala común, por lo menos hoy nos darán permiso y de paso me voy al castigo de Snape

-Claro- comento el pelirrojo notando que su amigo ya no quería hablar del tema, después de haberse quedado un buen rato en su sala común decidieron regresar puesto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no tardaban el llegar todos del viaje

-Bien Blay, misión cumplida- decía el rubio mirando hacia afuera del tren

-Eso es lo que tú dices pero espera a que Weasley se entere de esto y me desollara vivo- preocupado veía a su amigo guardar la ropa de Potter en un pequeño maletín verde

-Pero para eso, tenemos un plan ¿no?- decía viendo como su amigo solo se movía de un lado otro, pues no estaba convencido del todo del plan del rubio

-¿Y qué haremos con Granger y con ese tonto enano?

-No te preocupes Blay, de la sabelotodo ya me ocupe y de ese enano pues hablare con Crabbe y Goyle, ellos lo encontraran

-¿Enserio confías en esos dos tontos?-dijo por fin sentándose

-Claro, son bastante tontos pero cuando es prometes una comida de primera, se las ingenian y me traen lo que quiero

-Pues entonces a ver qué pasa- cerrando los ojos se acomodo en el asiento- Por cierto no me has contestado acerca de lo que te dije

-¿Me dijiste? ¿Qué me dijiste?- haciéndose el desentendido volvió a voltear hacia la ventana- Que flojera y pensar que tengo que llegar a ese maldito castigo- comento tratando de cambiar el tema

-Ni lo intentes Draco que no funcionara, vamos soy tu mejor amigo, ¿quieres algo con Potter?- la pregunta fue bastante directa y Draco solo lo volteo a ver sorprendido- por que si es así yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte- Draco se quedo callado no sabía que responderle, pero sabía que Blaise tenía razón, no podría escondérselo por mucho tiempo así que suspiro largamente

-No es que quiera algo con Potter, simplemente que él ha sido mi juguete por un largo tiempo, y es un juguete bastante divertido, así que no quiero que me quiten a mi juguete

-Oh vaya eso es todo- algo decepcionado volvió a recostarse- así que lo único que quieres es cogértelo

-Algo así- dijo Draco sintiendo que se quitaba un poco de peso de encima, por que algo en su interior le decía que había algo más que solo querérselo coger

-Solo te voy a decir algo Draco, ten cuidado por que jugar a lo que tú estás jugando es como jugar con fuego

-Si lo sé, pero un Malfoy nunca se quema

-Jajaja- rio estruendosamente sentándose junto a el

-¿Qué es lo gracioso de esto Blay?- pregunto un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Hay Draco, nunca digas nunca- levantándose comenzó a salirse de donde estaba- mejor ya vámonos, que tu llegaras tarde a tu castigo recuerda que antes tienes que hablar con Crabbe y Goyle

-Por cierto que vas a hacer con Meies, ese hijo de perra va a venir tras de nosotros pero obviamente va por ti

-Eso lo veremos cuando el llegue, por lo mientras haz lo que tengas que hacer y en cuanto llegues a tu choza te iré a ver, ve y cumple tu castigo con Snape

-Si lo sé- saliendo junto con Blaise comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas pero al bajar del tren un inesperado golpe hizo que Draco cayera al piso

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- pregunto Blaise ayudando a Draco a levantarse mientras que este se limpiaba el labio que ya había comenzado a sangrar

-¿Y todavía lo defiendes?- pregunto Quebec- Si yo fuera tu le daría otro golpe

-No sé de lo que hablas pero si quieres pelea, podemos arreglarnos aquí – dijo acercándose a él y estirándose cuan alto era (más alto que Quebec)

-Pues como veas, pero el problema no es contigo es con ese bastardo, ni creas que Ron va a caer en tus sucias artimañas ni en tus halagos baratos- Draco quito a Blaise de su camino y le soltó otro golpe a Quebec dejándolo también en el piso, mientras que Marck llegaba a apoyar a su amigo

-Eres un hijo de perra- levantándose avanzo hacia Draco nuevamente, mientras que Blaise solo estaba atrás de él rubio

-No te metas en lo que no te corresponde- amenazo Draco

-¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?, vamos arreglemos esto ahora- Mark se fue acercando a Patrick

-Ya déjalo, nos arreglaremos después, que ya se empezó a juntar gente y no tardan en venir los profesores- dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo, cosa que no funciono

-No me interesa quien venga me interesa que te alejes de Ron, eso es lo que me interesa

-Draco vámonos de aquí, nosotros si nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren de nuevo en peleas con ellos

-No seas cobarde quédate a arreglar esto- definitivamente Patrick estaba fuera de sus cabales

-piensa lo que quieras y lo siento pero es demasiado tarde el ya cayo, así que no me estorbes- comenzó a caminar seguido de Blaise abriéndose paso entre todos los alumnos que se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba

Harry estaba llegando a su castigo, de nuevo a ese sombrío salón, donde como siempre todo estaba lleno de polvo, y de los calderos ni hablar siempre estaban igual de sucios, de una y mil porquerías con la que a solían hacían pociones, con un largo suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los calderos, se le hacia un poco raro que Snape no hubiera llegado pues era bastante puntual, de Malfoy ya no era tan sorprendente, con que no le de otro ataque de locura como la ultima vez… la ultima vez, ese estúpido Malfoy, ¿Quién rayos se creía que era?, no sabía ni por qué se había molestado tanto, y él no sabía por qué le dolía que ese estúpido hurón se hubiera molestado tanto, incluso aunque le dijo cosas muy hirientes lo había besado antes, no lo entendía que rayos quería de él. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba pensando que no noto ni siquiera cuando Snape se fue a asomar para ver si ambos chicos estaban allí

Draco estaba llegando al castillo, para ser más específicos en su sala común, al entrar no había muchos alumnos, subió a las habitaciones de los hombres y sonriendo un poco, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre juntos y comiendo así que sin más se acerco a ellos

-Crabbe, Goyle, necesito que me hagan un trabajo- ambos chicos casi se atragantan con la comida al ver a Malfoy frente a ellos, ya que a pesar de que Draco no estaba con ellos, ambos chicos le guardaban cierto respeto al rubio, sobre todo por que ellos siempre habían estado juntos

-Cla…claro Draco, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-dijo Goyle sin mirar a la cara al ojigris

-¿Saben algo acerca de ese estúpido enano reportero?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared

-Sí, ese estúpido enano- rieron ambos chicos

-Búsquenlo, y llévenselo a Zabini, ya saben lo de siempre, quiero que Zabini lo tenga hoy mismo

-¿Hoy?- pregunto Crabbe

-¿Qué están sordos?, si hoy- les dijo mientras ambos chicos se miraban confundidos ¡Ya muévanse!- al escuchar a Malfoy subir el tono de voz ambos chicos salieron rápidamente, suspirando de nuevo comenzó a caminar, pero esta vez iba a su castigo con Snape, se limpio nuevamente el labio que le estaba volviendo a sangrar, ese maldito Quebec, pero esto no se quedaría así pensaba el rubio, ya se la ingeniaría para hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese inútil y de paso a Vanek tampoco le vendría mal un escarmiento, al llegar Snape ya estaba allí

-Vaya Draco, pensé que no vendrías- dijo con su típico tono sombrío y sarcástico, Draco no dijo nada-Bien para mañana quiero todos los calderos impecables, ¿me escucho señor Potter?- sin embargo Harry no respondió, Snape no le dio importancia y salió del salón

-Hazte a un lado- dijo molesto el rubio empujando a un lado al moreno que por fin salió de sus pensamientos, pero Harry no se tomo la molestia de contestarle, ni siquiera de mirarlo y siguió con lo suyo, a Malfoy esto no se le hizo raro después de su ultimo pleito, el moreno no hacía más que ignorarlo, cosa que le molestaba aun mas, pues estaba acostumbrado a que tan siquiera le hiciera algún comentario ofensivo, pero por más que lo provocaba nada pasaba, todo seguía igual, si antes se llevaban mal, ahora todo estaba peor, y sabía que era su culpa bueno al menos parte de culpa la tenía el, pero él no se iba a disculpar, y sabia que toda la culpa la tenia Vanek, si ese estúpido no se entrometiera en todo lo que él hacía con respecto a Potter, nada de eso estaría pasando, además Potter también tenía algo de culpa por no haberlo desmentido cuando le pregunto respecto al beso que nunca le había dado a Vanek , maldita sea si ese estúpido no se hubiera …aparecido, un momento Vanek ¿de dónde rayos había salido?, el nunca lo había visto, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que existía y vaya que había estado mucho tiempo en Hufflepuff, no precisamente en clases pero si había conocido a la mayoría de ellos, y a él no lo había visto nunca, al que si había visto había sido a Quebec, a ese imbécil, se lo había encontrado una vez por accidente en…en… alguna parte del castillo, lo recordaba a él pero a Vanek no, y nunca se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo, total no le vendría mal saber más acerca de él, aun así seguían los problemas con Potter, SU juguete no era divertido si no le contestaba, tal vez debería picarlo un poco, desde que había llegado el se veía muy concentrado en lo que estaba pensando de hecho ni siquiera molesto en contestar cuando Snape le hablo, quien sabe que estaría pasando por la mente del moreno pero para Draco ya era hora de terminar con esa estúpida ley de hielo que el ojiverde había impuesto entre los dos

-¿Herí tus sentimientos la ultima vez Potty?- dijo con fingido arrepentimiento, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada asesina de parte de Harry quien después se volvió a voltear para seguir con su trabajo, cosa que molesto a Malfoy- ¿Qué no tienes nada que decir? o mejor dicho ¿no tienes nada con que defenderte?- nada ni una sola palabra y menos una mirada, eso ya estaba llevando al limite a Malfoy- Vaya entonces a Vanek no le importa tenerte en su cama siempre que él quiera ¿no?

-Sabes que Malfoy vete al infierno, ya no me molestes- Misión cumplida, por lo menos ya le había contestado, no era precisamente como el rubio quería pero bueno por lo menos unas palabras dirigidas a su persona

-¡Oh vaya!, así que es cierto

-¿Y si lo es qué?- a pesar de que Malfoy sabía que eso no era cierto, le dolió que le contestara de esa forma, fingió sonriendo

-¡Lo sabia! Pero dime ¿el besa tan bien como yo?- la pregunta dejo en blanco a Harry, como se atrevía a preguntarle eso- ¿el te hace sentir tan bien como yo?, que incluso casi te me entregas-Harry se quedo callado no supo cómo responderle a algo que sabía que… era cierto-¿No me digas que no le has dicho que si yo te beso te me entregas?

-Eso no es cierto- fue lo único que pudo decir como defensa aunque sabía que tal vez no serviría de mucho

-¿No es cierto?- dijo en tono de burla

-No, tu… tu no me interesas- dijo en voz baja más para convencerse a sí mismo que a él rubio

-¿Qué dices Potter?, por favor si vas a decir algo dilo en voz alta y que suene convincente- rayos que Malfoy podía leerle la mente

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es tu problema

-Mmm, no lo siento eso no me convenció, acéptalo Potter, mueres por que te vuelva a besar, por que te haga… mío- mirándolo de arriba para abajo se acercaba un poco más al moreno

-No…yo no…- y a buena hora se volvía tartamudo pensaba el chico retrocediendo pero su retroceso no duro mucho pues choco contra la pared, y Draco por supuesto que no desaprovecho es oportunidad para acercarse más

-¿Tu no qué?

Ese estúpido Draco, sabía que no debían de haber hecho esa tonta y barata imitación de sus correspondientes compañeros, pero bueno ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, además tenía más problemas aun, el no confiaba para nada en Crabbe y Goyle, para él ellos dos eran unos ineptos buenos para nada, así que aunque Draco ya les había dicho acerca de ese enano fotógrafo, el no estaba muy convencido de que esos tontos lo atraparan, era por eso que ni siquiera había llegado a su choza y mejor se puso a buscarlo, ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y ya había pasado casi por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, nada más le faltaba buscar alrededor de la cancha de Quidditch, la había dejado hasta el final puesto que como estaba cerca de su "vivienda", se le haría más fácil regresar a ver a su pelirrojo lo había extrañado todo el día, pero aun le preocupaba que se enterara de todo ese asunto

-¡Maldita sea! Que la tierra se lo trago la tierra- decía ya harto de todo, por lo que mejor decidió ir a su choza, ahí por lo menos esa noche seria tranquila, o al menos eso esperaba el, así que siguió caminando, pero al llegar su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Crabbe y Goyle con el chico que les había tomado la foto

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto asomándose a su choza

-Malfoy nos mando a que te trajéramos esto como siempre- dijo Goyle, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer esa clase de cosas pues antes cuando Malfoy tenía un problema y querían vengarse ambos chicos capturaban a su presa y se la llevaban a Zabini pues era él quien decidía que hacer, claro que ninguno se libraba de la golpiza que solían darle antes Crabbe y Goyle

-Bien vamos a la choza de Draco- ambos chicos siguieron a Zabini hasta la choza de el rubio ya adentro, Blaise se acerco al chico

-Dame la foto- le dijo tranquilo pero firme

-¿Cu…cual foto?- muerto de miedo el chico solo miraba a Blaise

-La foto que le tomaste a Draco y a Weasley- un silencio tenso se hizo en la habitación

-Todavía no revelo ese rollo, toma- extendiéndole el rollo Blaise lo tomo

-¿Por qué nos estabas siguiendo?- el chico se quedo sorprendido pues ya estaba descubierto

-Es que, fue un encargo

-¿Un encargo? ¿De quién?- fue alguien de tu casa, pregunto viendo la insignia de Gryffindor

-No, fue de Meies, Logan Meies me dijo que te diera esto- Blaise se paralizo, por lo que por un momento no tomo el papel, después de reaccionar lo tomo

-Suéltenlo- les dijo a ambos chicos quienes obedecieron en seguida-Vete- dicho esto el chico salió huyendo de allí- Ustedes también pueden irse- ambos subieron los hombros y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la choza, mientras que Blaise se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón y comenzó a leer el papel

-¿Dónde carajos se habrá metido?- pensaba Ron quien no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y no podía dejar de mirar el reloj que colgaba en su habitación, ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y ese todavía no llegaba, así que mejor opto por levantarse de la cama, fue al baño tal vez un baño le ayudaría a relajarse, por lo que se metió en la tina, en la cual apenas y cabía, comenzó a reírse ya preguntarse ¿Cómo le haría Zabini para poderse bañar allí si era mucho más alto que él?, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba pensando en el, maldita sea, se suponía que no debía de pensar tanto en el fastidiado termino de bañarse, y al salir se sorprendió de ver a Blaise ahí, se veía raro así que Ron decidió no hablarle, lo mejor era meterse a la cama, ya estaba un poco tranquilo de que hubiera llegado pero ahora le preocupaba el estado anímico de este, pero lo mejor sería no importunarlo así que entro en su habitación y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Blaise puso la mano para que no la cerrara, Ron no dijo nada y se dispuso a avanzar hacia su cama, cosa que fue impedida por Blaise quien lo abrazo por detrás

-¿Qué te pasa?- comento Ron tranquilamente mientras trataba de separarse

-Nada, solo quédate conmigo- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿Cómo que nada?- nuevamente intentos separarse lográndolo por fin se puso a lado de la cama de Blaise viendo al chico que tenía en frente, en verdad que se veía raro, pero Blaise no se dio por vencido al menos quería sentir a su pelirrojo cerca, se sentía muy mal y sabia que el único que lo podría aliviar seria él, pero sabía que no podía estar cerca de el por qué si no le harían daño, al menos no hasta que resolviera los problemas que tenia con Logan, pero esa noche tan solo esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella quería estar con él, no importaba si no hacían nada, el simple hecho de que estuviera a su lado era más que suficiente

-¿Te sientes bien?- más preocupado Ron se movió de la cama sin atreverse a acercarse a Blaise, pero no hubo necesidad de hacer eso pues Blaise fue el que avanzo hacia Ron abrazándolo nuevamente y dejándose caer en la cama del pelirrojo junto con el

-Esa vez en la fiesta de Ravenclaw… yo no te estaba mintiendo, estaría muy borracho, pero no lo hice- eso Ron no se lo esperaba

-Yo no sé de lo que me hablas- nervioso Ron desviaba la mirada ya no sabía si moverse o quedarse allí, estaban los dos de frente acostados en su cama

-No me mientas, pero si no lo recuerdas te lo puedo volver a decir- acercándose a Ron, el pelinegro tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, comenzando a besarlo lentamente

-¿Oíste que Meies ya llego?- pregunto Vanek viendo a su amigo tensarse

-Si ya…ya lo vi, charlamos un poco y después se fue-

-¿y ya está listo?

-Claro pero no me dio muchos detalles del asunto

-Oh vaya, pero no crees que sería una buena idea si nos unimos a él, tal vez sea un poco incomodo para ti, pero nos seria de mucha ayuda

-Ya lo había estado pensando, no quiero que le haga nada malo a Weasley

-¿Pero que no la pelea era con los Slytherins?

-Sí, pero el esta aferrado en que Weasley es el culpable de todo, desde el principio

-¿Le dijiste acerca de que quien va tras Weasley es Malfoy?

-No, no me dio tiempo de decírselo, pero es que yo no me lo puedo creer, ese hijo de perra le juega chueco hasta a su único amigo

-Pues sí, y es que sin ofender, ese pelirrojo esta de muy buen ver- dijo Marck haciendo que su amigo sonriera un poco

-Pues si, al parecer ese estúpido rubio se dio cuenta, y quiere que sea una marca más de su colchón, pero eso ya lo veremos, por que de esta no se salva

-¿Y qué haremos con Zabini?, al parecer el no sabe nada de esto, o al menos eso parecía

-Nos olvidaremos de Zabini, aquí el punto clave es Malfoy

CONTINURA….

PROXIMO CAPITULO: MALA INFORMACION, PLAN EN MARCHA, ¡LA VERDADERA GUERR HA COMENZADO!

Ya comencé el otro capitulo, no se lo pueden perder, uuuy hasta yo me emociono espero sus comentarios gracias por leer mi fic, pero recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece TT_TT


	9. cAPITULO 9: Plan en marcha

CAPITULO 9: MALA INFORMACIÓN, PLAN EN MARCHA ¡LA VERDADERA GUERRA HA COMENZADO!

-¿Tu no qué?- decía el rubio acortando la mínima distancia que había entre ambos chicos, obteniendo el mismo resultado que había tenido en veces anteriores, correspondiéndole, mientras que el pelinegro no podía pensar con claridad, esos besos en verdad lo abrumaban, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que eso estaba mal, que Draco solo lo quería como su juguete, que él nunca sentiría algo más profundo con él, ¿es que acaso ni el mismo se tenía respeto?, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo y tenía que reconocerlo de una buena vez, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, aunque este solo lo utilizara para su propia conveniencia y diversión, eso para el ya era mucho y sabia que no lo podría soportar mucho tiempo, una lagrima estaba amenazando con salir por lo que con toda su fuerza de voluntad aparto al rubio de el

-¡Yo no soy tu puto juguete! Que puedes utilizar cuando te venga en gana- dijo por fin Harry y Draco solo lo veía sorprendido, no se esperaba que el ojiverde fuera a actuar de ese modo, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue salir de ahí

Harry solo veía como Malfoy de iba ahí, después de ver como se iba el ojiverde hizo un hechizo simple para que se limpiaran todos los calderos que quedaban y se sentó en el piso tratando de reflexionar lo que acababa de suceder

Blaise se despertó plácidamente se recostó en la cama y miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared

-4:48 de la mañana decía Blaise levantándose con cuidado de no despertar al pelirrojo quien se movió un poco quedando boca arriba Blaise sonrió y nuevamente hizo posesión de la boca del pelirrojo quien estaba todavía medio dormido pero no tanto como para no corresponderle el beso

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Tengo que ir a ver a Draco

-¿A estas horas?- con un poco de desconfianza se levanto de la cama

-Si es que es algo importante y ya no lo puedo dejar pasar- recargado en la pared se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo- Estas celoso- dijo con toda seguridad Blaise

-Claro que no solo era curiosidad- decía el pelirrojo sin querer separarse de Blaise

-Como digas, pero no tardo además tengo que regresar para cambiarme, nos quedamos dormidos con la ropa de ayer

-Tienes razón, yo me baño ahorita para que cuando tú regreses te puedas bañar

-Si es una buena idea, o podríamos bañarnos juntos – comento con una picara sonrisa en el rostro

-Ni lo pienses, corre ve con tu querido amigo- Blaise solo se rio y cuando estaba a punto de salirse volteo hacia el pelirrojo

-Vaya si estabas celoso después de todo, pero no te preocupes que solo tengo ojos para ti-Ron solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza y metiéndose al baño

Blaise solo caminaba satisfecho, al parecer después de mucho pleito por fin el pelirrojo había caído, después de un rato de estar solos, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba desde el principio, al llegar a la choza de Draco entro y no vio nada puesto que todo estaba apagado chasqueo los dedos para que las velas que había se encendieran y vio a Draco recostado en el sillón

-Hay Draco me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí- Draco ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y volvió a chasquear los dedos pero esta vez para que se pagaran las luces

-¿Qué pasa Blaise?- sin ninguna emoción pregunto a su amigo quien se sorprendió de la manera en que le contestaba este

-El enano fotógrafo me dio esto- extendiéndole un papel volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Draco comenzó a leer la nota

_**Mi querido Blaise nos vemos mañana, por cierto si recuerdas mis últimos días en Hogwarts sabrás que tenemos asuntos pendientes, y no te preocupes por tu estúpido Weasley, no le pasara casi nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los Slytherins y menos de Malfoy pero eso ya se verá mañana**_

_**Con cariño Logan Meies**_

-El enano me dijo que era un encargo de Logan- dijo resumiendo todo lo que había pasado en la choza, sin contar con que los había estado siguiendo

-¿No entiendo que es lo que quiere ese bastardo?

-Obviamente una venganza Draco

-No soy tan tonto, eso lo sé pero que quiere de nosotros, o mejor dicho de ti

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa que le haga algo a Ron

-¿Ron?- pregunto el rubio

-Sí, ah es que también tenía buenas noticias, el ya me acepto

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo le hiciste?

FLASH BACK

-Esa vez en la fiesta de Ravenclaw… yo no te estaba mintiendo, estaría muy borracho, pero no lo hice- eso Ron no se lo esperaba

-Yo no sé de lo que me hablas- nervioso Ron desviaba la mirada ya no sabía si moverse o quedarse allí, estaban los dos de frente acostados en su cama

-No me mientas, pero si no lo recuerdas te lo puedo volver a decir- acercándose a Ron, el pelinegro tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, comenzando a besarlo lentamente

-No, esto está mal- dijo el pelirrojo separándose de el

-¿Por qué esta mal?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tus eres Slytherin, los de tu casa no son confiables

-¿Y que necesito hacer para que confíes en mi? ¿No te basto con mi declaración en Ravenclaw?

-No estabas en tus cinco sentidos, además casi no sé nada de ti

-Pues te lo digo ahora, Ronald Weasley te amo, soy hijo de una famosa bruja que se casa cada que se le muere un marido naci en…

-Para, ya te creo- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo de que en verdad Zabini le fuera decir todo

-¿Por qué no dejas que continúe?- pregunto extrañado el moreno

-Por que cuando tú me quieras decir algo lo vas a decir, no cuando yo te pregunte

-Bien, de acuerdo y sobre lo otro

-Yo no lo se

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-Yo…- genial no sabía ni que contestarle y aparte sentía que su cara se ponía a la par del color de su cabello

-Bien si no me quieres responder por qué haremos algo mejor- y sin que Ron se lo esperara Blaise nuevamente lo comenzó a besa-Eso significa un si, por lo menos para mí- dijo el moreno recostándose junto con el pelirrojo-Quiero que sepas que de verdad te quiero, y no es ninguna especie de broma- abrazándolo Ron no dijo nada simplemente asintió y ambos chico se quedaron dormidos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Pero no te dijo que si o que no- dijo Draco viendo la cara de felicidad de su amigo que no le ponía atención- bien, bien estas muy feliz con la comadreja pero ¿qué haremos mañana con Logan?

-Logan- la cara de Blaise cambio completamente al escuchar el nombre del Ravenclaw

-¿Si que haremos con él?

-No lo sé, pero me asegurare de que mañana no se le acerque a Ron-

-Por cierto le dijiste que mañana yo hablaría con el

-No, pero en cuanto llegue se lo diré-

-Dile que es algo que se tiene que arreglar, y de paso hay que conseguir la forma de que esos dos estúpidos nos vean

-Si tengo una idea de cómo llamar su atención, así que nos vemos en un rato Draco

-Claro- dijo viendo como su amigo se iba feliz, el también se puso contento al saber que Blaise por fin había conseguido lo que quería pero ¿y él?, el haber visto llorar a Potter por su culpa lo hacía sentirse realmente mal, pero tampoco podía correr a decirle que lo… su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, por un momento se paralizo, no supo qué hacer, si acercarse a él o simplemente dejarlo que se fuera a dormir maldiciéndolo a él y a toda su familia, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo por un poco más de tiempo, se mordió el labio pensando que eso tal vez no sería lo correcto, por lo que mejor se salió de la choza

Regreso después de un rato Potter ya estaba acostado, bien al menos ya no tendría que esconder su herida, no era muy grave solo era una pequeña cortadura, pero si era bastante profunda, fue al baño como pudo se la limpio y se fue a acostar, aunque no pudo dormir, solo daba vueltas en su cama, hasta que se harto y decidió meterse a bañar, salió de bañarse y al entrar al cuarto se encontró con Potter de frente

-Quítate- fue lo único que pronuncio el ojiverde, pero Malfoy no se quito, de hecho ni siquiera se inmuto- Te dije que te quitaras- volvió a decir Potter, pera esta vez lo dijo con un poco de mas rudeza, pero el rubio siguió sin quitarse, Harry solo suspiro y tratar de empujarlo para poder pasar, pero sin conseguir nada, pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido esta vez lo empujo más fuerte, pero lo único que logro conseguir fue que Malfoy e agarrara las muñecas -¿Qué carajos quieres ahora estúpido hurón?- Sin respuesta, el rubio solo lo miraba a los ojos pero no hacia ni un movimiento, ni un gesto, eso era raro, bastante o al menos para el Gryffindor así era

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio

-No te importa, ahora quítate de en medio-El rubio por fin se movió pero no para quitarse del camino del pelinegro si no para meterlo en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con el pie, las gotas del agua a causa del baño seguían cayendo, el no estaba vestido solo tenía una toalla enredada en la cadera

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto el moreno al ser tumbado en la cama del rubio y que esta estuviera encima de el

-Oye te quiero decir algo- dijo Blaise cuando se termino de cambiar

-¿Qué cosa?- asomándose el pelirrojo entro en la habitación donde Blaise se cambiaba

-Draco quiere hablar contigo- un poco nervioso esperaba una muy ruda respuesta contra su persona o contra la de Draco para el caso era casi lo mismo

-¿El hurón?, ¿para qué?- un gran alivio fue el que sintió Blaise al no escuchar una inmediata negativa por parte del pelirrojo

-Mira yo se que tu sabes acerca de Logan- Blaise hizo una pausa al comprender hacia donde tenía que dirigir esa conversación- Esto paso hace mucho pero al parecer el no quiere parar y no sé si haga algo en tu contra

-Mira, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero créeme me se cuidar solo- el solo hecho de que Blaise hablara de ese tipo lo ponía furioso, pero había algo que no le gustaba para nada el le seguía llamando por su nombre de pila tal vez eso significaba que aun sentía algo por el ¿o no?, debería de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ellos ya eran algo así como pareja, entonces no debería de preocuparse tanto, pero esa espinita aun seguía en el

-Lo sé, se que tu solo puedes, pero es solo precaución, lo veras cerca del salón de Snape, yo los alcanzare después

-Pero…- trato de decir el pelirrojo, sin embargo un beso del moreno hizo callar sus dudas

-Vamos, ya es hora de ir a clases, pero allá te veo es que tengo que ir por un cuaderno que le preste a Goyle- dándole otro beso corto en la boca, Blaise salió de allí, dejando al pelirrojo un poco perplejo

Blaise casi llegaba al castillo, tendría que actuar rápido si es que quería que su plan saliera bien, no le gustaba mentirle a su pelirrojo pero tampoco dejaría que Logan interfiriera en su relación con este, al llegar a su sala común con la primera que se tropezó fue con Pansy

-Vaya Blay ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- dijo la rubia jugando con su cabello

-¿Sabes donde esta Crabbe y Goyle?- pregunto sin mirarla pues trataba de ubicar a los antes mencionados

-Están en el gran comedor ¿Cómo si no los conocieras?, de seguro están comiéndose todo lo que les corresponde a los de nuestra casa, pero oye Blay ¿es cierto que Draco está saliendo con la comadreja?, aquí ya todo el mundo está diciendo eso, además llego esta foto en la mañana, parece que en la salida a Hogsmeade se las ingeniaron para estar juntos- Blaise se paralizo al ver la foto donde salían él y Draco (claro convertidos en Ron y Draco), arrebatándosela a Pansy iba ir al gran comedor, pero Pansy lo detuvo de nuevo-por cierto yo creo que ese chico de Ravenclaw me dijo que te diera esto- extendiéndole un sobre Blaise lo tomo y dándole las gracias a Pansy se alejo de ella, seguramente el que había ido había sido Logan porque ¿Quién más sabia acerca de esas fotos aparte del enano?, y además dijo que era de Ravenclaw, pero en fin como se veía que estaba interesado en ese asunto él lo ayudaría a saber más acerca de eso

Draco seguía encima de Harry sin dejarlo moverse ni hacer ningún tipo de movimiento

-¡Quítate de encima maldito Malfoy!- sin embargo todo parecía que nada inmutaba al rubio

-Parece que aun no lo has comprendido Potter

-¿Comprender qué? – dijo tranquilizándose y esperando a que el rubio le contestara

-tú no puedes estar sin mí como yo no puedo estar sin ti

-¿Qué rayos sign…?- pero nuevamente la boca de Draco estaba sobre la de él, maldita sea si tan solo sus besos no lo abrumaran tanto, si tan solo supiera que Draco era sincero con él, tal vez… pero la verdad, la triste verdad era que eso nunca iba a pasar

-Que tú ya eres de mi propiedad- con suma seguridad vio a los ojos a Harry el cual se quedo sorprendido por un momento tratando de analizar esa pequeña frase "Tú ya eres de mi propiedad" – por fin quitándose de encima se fue a la mini salita

-¿Oye estúpido…?- pero al buscarlo el rubio ya no estaba lo más seguro es que había huido, pero que clase de maldición había caído en el, de seguro una muy mala, sin más se fue a cambiar rápidamente pues no faltaba mucho para que empezaran las clases

Mientras tano Draco ya estaba donde habían acordado, frente al salón de Snape, aunque no sabía muy bien por que habían puesto ese lugar, lo bueno es que todos estaban desayunando, solo esperaba que Crabbe y Goyle no siguieran comiendo y se les hubiera olvidado filtrar la información, sabía que pronto llegaría el pelirrojo, ahora solo tenía que pensar que carajos le iba a decir, Blaise le había dicho que simplemente le dijera que se unieran para poder vencer a Meies, pero francamente el dudaba que el creyera eso y sobre todo si venía de él, algo se sacaría de la manga no por nada era un Malfoy, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara El pelirrojo quien solo se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos

-Me dijo Zabini que querías hablar conmigo- fue lo único que dijo Ron, pues el silencio era incomodo, pero más incomodo era el hecho de estar con su enemigo natural-Así que si vas a decir algo dilo ya, por que yo si tengo cosas que hacer

-Bien, esto será rápido, tu no me caes bien y el sentimiento es reciproco pero, tenemos a una persona en común, y esa persona es mi mejor amigo, así que te lo digo de una vez esto lo hago por el no por ti

-Eso ya lo sé pero si eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir, entonces me voy, sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo- Draco sabía que los estaban observando por lo que decidió acercarse a al ojiazul para susúrrale al oído

-Mejor hablamos después de clases en tu choza, por que aquí las paredes escuchan- y sin más se alejo sabiendo que había cumplido su cometido, esta vez no hubo flash, pero escucho claramente el clic de la cámara, por su pare Ron estaba sorprendido pero en poco tiempo se recupero y se fue por el mismo camino que el rubio había tomado

-Maldita sea, no, maldito Malfoy, por su culpa no desayune- decía Harry mientras caminaba hacia su clase de Historia, no es que fuera una clase muy interesante pero de verdad le interesaba salir bien de Hogwarts, para poder encontrar un buen trabajo, y no es que le faltara dinero, de hecho desde que tuvo toda la herencia de sus padres y de su padrino, pudo haber dejado de estudiar y vivir cómodamente, pero a él no le gustaba eso él prefería ganar dinero por su cuenta y no depender de nadie, ni siquiera de su familia, la cual por cierto parecía ya no tener… y a propósito de familia ¿Qué haría Malfoy al salir de Hogwarts?, el también estaba solo, después de la guerra con Voldemort, sus padres habían muerto y que el supiera ninguno de sus familiares estaba vivo, o libre, al parecer todos los que estaban vivos estaban en Azkaban, solo tenía a Snape, por lo que toda la herencia de todos los Malfoy la tendría el, por lo que también podría vivir cómodamente sin estudiar, pero a su parecer el tampoco era de esas personas, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente ¿a él que rayos le importaba lo que Malfoy hiciera de su vida después de salir de Hogwarts?-

Draco ya estaba sentado en su lugar estaba bastante cansado, lo bueno de la clase de historia es que se podía dormir, y ya luego Blaise le pasaría las notas que había dicho el profesor Binns, total, siempre pasaba bien esa materia, pero algo hizo que su sueño se fuera de repente, ¡genial!, Potter con Vanek que rayos significaba eso ¡maldita sea! Ahora si le había dado el acceso completo casi, casi se lo había dado en bandeja de plata, pero de eso se encargaría después, primero lo de Blaise, bueno por lo menos en eso rato se encargaría del asunto del Blaise, pero en cuanto pase ese día de clases se encargaría de Potter, ese estúpido Vanek nunca le llegaría ni a los talones.

Potter miraba de reojo a Malfoy, sabía que lo estaba observando, así que decidió picarlo más, pegándose un poco más a Vanek, claro que a este no le molesto en lo absoluto lo que causo aun más la ira de Malfoy, Harry lo sabía, pero eso le enseñaría a Malfoy que él no era de su propiedad.

Ron estaba afuera del salón donde unos momentos después el tendría clase de Historia de la magia pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con Patrick, sabía que no tenía por qué hablar con él pero no le parecía justo que este hubiera estado tantas veces de su lado, y ahora que ya tenía una "relación" con Zabini suponía que debía de decírselo el antes de que se enterara por chismes

-Hola Ron- dijo sin mucha emoción Quebec

-Hola- susurro el pelirrojo tratando de sonreírle lo mejor que el pudiese-Amm sabes yo quería hablarte por qué…

-Si ya lo sé eres novio de ese estúpido Slytherin- comento sin ver a los ojos al ojiazul el cual estaba bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que ya lo supiera

-Pues…si- aun sorprendido espero a ver que le decía

-No lo entiendo, ustedes no se podían ni ver, ¿Cómo es posible que…? sabes que no importa, y discúlpame pero quiero estar solo- Ron no supo que decir, se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que sucedieran esas cosas, sabía que Patrick tenía razón, pero no podía dejar al moreno, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego el profesor Binns a impartir su clase. Por otro lado Harry no dejaba de mensajearse con Vanek, cosa que ya estaba colmándole la paciencia, pero de momento su cara se ilumino un poco y volteo a ver al pelirrojo el cual estaba casi dormido, mientras que Blaise apuntaba las cosas importantes que decía Binns, así que comenzó a escribir en un papelito el cual se lo envió a Weasley, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el ojiverde quien vio como Ron sonreía, ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?, seria que… no eso no podía ser, ¿Malfoy y su mejor amigo?, una risa acudió a él, eso no tenía sentido pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando vio que le llegaba un papel a Malfoy y la letra era de Ron, bien eso no estaba bien, pero tampoco está bien sacar conclusiones sin antes habar con Ron, todo eso debía tener una buena explicación, pero no habían pasado ni siquiera 24 horas antes de que él le dijera que era de su propiedad, y bueno no es que estuviera celoso ¿o sí?, nunca lo había estado de sus anteriores parejas, bueno si es que así se les podía llamar, pero bueno no era momento de escarbar en su pasado más bien lo que debía hacer era dejar ese asunto, después de todo ese asunto no era suyo, aun así no podía dejar de ver como se masajeaban, y tampoco podía impedir que su enojo fuera en aumento hasta el punto de que se le había olvidado que Marck le había mandado un papel

-Bien es todo por hoy, ya pueden salir- decía Binns saliendo del salón, y Harry se levanto rápidamente para hablar con Ron pero su mano fue sujetada por Marck

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo sonriéndole mientras que Harry solo asentía viendo como Draco se le acercaba a su mejor amigo, algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía, por que ni siquiera Zabini estaba con ellos

-Mira Weasley, tenemos que hacer algo importante pero necesito que cooperes conmigo

-Y yo ya te dije hurón que no necesito ayuda de ti

-Está bien como quieras, pero si algo malo le sucede a Blay será tu culpa- dijo y dándose la vuelta Ron lo sujeto del suéter, por lo que Draco sonrió hacia sus adentros, sabía que esto le ayudaría tanto a Blaise como a él

-¿Qué es lo que "tenemos" que hacer genio?

-Blay ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?, ¿es que ya te aburriste de Draco?-

-Eso no te importa Parkinson, ahora por favor déjame en paz

-Bueno como quieras, pero solo te puedo decir que Nott está en la enfermería al parecer le hicieron un hechizo algo fuerte pues no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades ni tampoco hablar, para su suerte está con esa tonta chica Granger y al parecer ya está bien, pero Blay ten cuidado ese chico de Ravenclaw es más peligroso que aquella ocasión

-Gracias por el aviso, pero de verdad ya me tengo que ir- más preocupado que nunca Blaise salió de la sala común de Slytherin, había ido por un libro de hechizos pero saliendo se topo con quien menos quería estar

-¿Por qué tan deprisa Blay?- la voz paralizo a Blaise por un momento, pero al verlo no había cambiado nada, blanco, con el cabello tan negro y esos ojos azules que en algún momento lo habían hecho caer

-Eso no te incumbe así que si me das permiso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu

-Tienes razón pero échale un vistazo a esto, vaya, vaya quién lo diría el que decías que era tu mejor amigo te traiciono

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?, pensaba Harry viendo en el periódico que repartían en la escuela una foto de su mejor amigo con el hurón, pero eso no era todo abajo venia una nota del autor que tomo la foto:

_Vaya romance que se ha distado entre estos dos alumnos, ¿Qué estarán escondiendo para estar así de cerca?, ya que fuentes cercanas a ambos chicos nos han dicho que ya han sido varias las veces que se les ha visto juntos últimamente ¿será cierto ese dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?_ decía la pregunta que estaba debajo de la foto y no era para menos pues parecía que Malfoy le estaba susurrando algo para luego separarse de él, así se repetían las imágenes una y otra vez, pero Harry sabia que eso no era posible pero todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron al ver a Ron y Draco saliendo del salón agarrados de la mano

CONTINUARA…

Uy, esto ya se puso intenso pero en el siguiente capítulo sabrán lo que pasa, gracias por leer esta loca historia y dejen comentarios, ya que son bastante importantes para mí

Próximo capítulo: ¿Potter borracho? ENFRENTAMIENTOS

ADVERTENCIA: EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTIENE SLASH ASI QUE SI HAY ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE PUES…YA SABEN NOS EVITAMOS CONFLICTOS ASI QUE SI TE GUSTA LEELO PERO SI NO SALTATELO JAJAJA ES ENSERIO :)


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: ¿POTTER BORRACHO?, ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron al ver a Ron y Draco saliendo del salón agarrados de la mano, pero no, eso no podía ser era simplemente ¡imposible!, su mejor amigo no podía estarle haciendo eso, así que sin más se dio a media vuelta y se fue de ahí, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, su mejor salida era irse a su choza, a nadie le importaría si faltaba unas cuantas horas ¿o sí?, no de seguro nadie notaria su ausencia, así que sin más se encamino hacia dicho lugar para tratar de clamarse, por que tal vez en ese momento podría hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir después.

-¿Seguro que está bien hacer esto?- preguntaba el pelirrojo buscando a Harry, en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de su mejor amigo sin embargo el no estaba ahí

-Claro que estoy seguro comadreja, si ellos piensan que tu… y… yo tenemos algo dejaran en paz a Zabini , por lo menos en un tiempo para que podamos ver cómo salir de esta– dijo sonriéndole y por más que la idea parecía descabellada sabía que podría ayudar a su amigo pues sabía que gran parte de la culpa recaía en él y no lo quería volver a defraudar, lo único malo es que ni el mismo Blaise sabia acerca del plan que se le había ocurrido al rubio, pero de eso ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, además si él no lo sabía seria más creíble cuando los viera, pues seguramente ese estúpido Meies estaría tras el sin descanso, y si su amigo confiaba en el no habría problema, cuando todas las miradas comenzaron a recaer en ambos chicos, recordó a Potter y comenzó a buscar al ojiverde, pero también para su desgracia no estaba, pero como tampoco estaba Vanek supuso que había pasado, de seguro que se fueron juntos a algún rincón del castillo, eso le hería un poco el orgullo, o al menos eso se decía para poder sobrellevar ese estúpido sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro, y todo era culpa del estúpido Potter, si tan solo no se hubiera metido por debajo de su piel el no estaría en esa situación

-Vaya Malfoy, veo que después de todo nadie puede confiar realmente en ti- los ojos azules del chico se fijaban en Draco mientras que Blaise estaba atrás con cara de sorpresa, por ver a su mejor amigo con su novio agarrados de la mano, sabía que Draco planeaba algo drástico, pero tanto, aun así sabia que debía confiar en su amigo, por lo algo lo estaba haciendo pero ese momento era para fingir, aunque si podía reconocer sentir un poco de celos, aunque eso sucedía con cualquier persona que se acercara a su pelirrojo, pero él lo sabia ocultar-¿Lo ves Blay?, tu estúpido Malfoy no cree que eres importante

-Si ya lo vi, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo dándose la media vuelta y saliéndose también del salón y mientras caminaba por los pasillos veía todos los periódicos con la foto, una ligera sonrisa se le escapo de la boca al saber que su plan había funcionado, aunque no sabía hasta que punto eso era bueno, pero entre mas pudiera alejar a Ron de eso, mucho mejor, al llegar a los baños escucho como alguien cerró la puerta tras de sí-¿Qué carajos quieres de mi Meies?

-¿Qué pasa Blay? ¿Volvimos de nuevo al punto de llamarnos por nuestro apellido?, por mi no te preocupes puedes llamarme como quieras

-Te hablo así por que tú y yo ya no somos nada así que por favor vete o déjame salir

-Oh, Zabini no me hables así, bien sabes que yo te amo a pesar de todo lo que paso

-Pues yo no, así que por favor ya vete- acercándose a Meies puso una mano en la manija de la puerta pero el pelinegro puso su mano en la de él

-Yo se que en este momento no lo reconoces, pero sé que aun me amas- y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo abrazo para besarlo, sin embargo Blaise ni se inmuto

-Vete al carajo- dijo empujándolo y saliendo de ahí

-Vaya Blay parece que esta vez si va enserio

Harry iba saliendo de su choza, después de todo no era una buen a quedarse allí, ya que huyendo solo le demostraría al hurón que en verdad le interesaba y lo mucho que le lastimaba el hecho de saber que estaba con su mejor amigo, jamás se lo demostraría, así estuviera quebrándose por dentro no lo haría, ese estúpido Malfoy no se lo merecía, así que llego tranquilamente al salón pero antes de sentarse vio que con quien se iba a sentar era con Zabini no con Malfoy, aunque por un lado pensó que era mejor, no quería estar viendo como le llegaban y le llagaban mensajitos de Ron, aunque de cierto modo era peor ver cómo estaban hablando descaradamente enfrente de él, aunque de momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Zabini, no es que le interesara eso en realidad, pero si le incomodaba el hecho de que también lo estuviera viendo a él, y no precisamente con cara de buenos amigos, pero lo extraño era que no lo conocía, se veía alto (bueno al menos más alto que el), de ojos azules, una piel casi tan blanca como la de Malfoy y unos ojos azules obscuros (a diferencia de su amigo Ron que los tenia claros), no lo había visto o por lo menos no lo recordaba, pero en su mente le llego el nombre de aquel chico como rayo, así que decidió preguntárselo a Zabini

-¿Zabini ese chico que está ahí es…?- dijo en voz baja

-Si es Meies- susurro Blaise cortando la frase del moreno, el cual al ver la incomodidad del tema en aquel momento decidió dejarlo para después, pero Zabini al parecer quería seguir hablando

-No te preocupes Draco y yo lo tenemos todo bajo control, a Weasley no le pasara nada- siguió susurrando el moreno tratando de calmar a Harry, pues supuso que lo había preguntado por el pelirrojo- cuando lleguemos a nuestras chozas hablamos todos- Harry ya no le contesto solo asintió con la cabeza y trato de ponerle atención a McGonagall, y a todos los maestros que siguieron cosa que fue casi imposible. Pues toda su atención se centraba en el rubio, el cual parecía haber olvidado que el existía, pues no le había regalado ni una mirada fugaz, pero Harry pensó que era mejor, pues si a él ojigris no le importaba ¿Por qué a EL si le debía de importar?, y aunque trataba de pensar así otra pregunta más rondaba por la mente del ojiverde ¿Por qué rayos Malfoy lo confundía tanto?, pero así como aparecía la pregunta volvía a aparecer la sencilla respuesta, por que solo soy su juguete, no fue sino hasta que Ron lo jalo del brazo que noto que ya había terminado la última clase

-Harry tengo que hablar contigo- dijo jalándolo del brazo hasta llegar a la choza de este

-¿Qué pasa Ron de que quieres hablar?- pregunto algo molesto a su amigo, aunque sabía que él no tenía ninguna culpa no podía evitar sentir celos

-Ese estúpido Malfoy hizo una cosa aun más estúpida que su propia existencia- completamente frustrado el pelirrojo se dejo caer en el sillón, aunque también un poco rojo por la pena que eso le causaba

-¿Tan rápido ya te engaño?- susurro con recelo

-¿Cómo va a pasar eso?- respondió sorprendiendo completamente al moreno

-A vaya me alegro por que eso ya que sería el colmo- dijo un poco molesto por el hecho de saber eso pero obviamente no podría decírselo a el ojiazul

-si quería explicártelo a ti primero, todo esto fue muy repentino, no creas que ya estaba premeditado todo este asunto, ya sé que es un poco precipitado pero aun así quería decirte a ti primero que lo mío con Malfoy es…

-Vaya hasta que te encuentro Weas….Ronald- comento jalándolo del brazo

-Oye espera que no ves que estaba en medio de una conversación importante- comento tratando de detenerlo y señalando a Potter quien veía sorprendido la escena

-No me importa, esto es más importante que el tonto Potter- fue lo último que escuchó, pues el rubio termino arrastrando al pelirrojo hacía afuera de la choza

-Lo sabia- pensó Potter aventando el vaso en el que había bebido anteriormente y con una lágrima que amenazaba con salir

-Carajo hurón, no me dejaste explicarle nada a Harry- dijo molesto el pelirrojo, soltándose por fin del agarre del ojigris

-Ups, lo siento- comento con fingido remordimiento, era obvio que sabía que Weasley le iba a querer dar una explicación a su mejor amigo era por eso que los había estado espiando para cortarles la conversación en lo más interesante y más confusa, lo bueno del pelirrojo, o al menos bueno para él, es que no sabía cómo explicarse y siempre terminaba enredando las cosas cosa que le convenía a él, por supuesto- pero tenemos que ir a hablar con Blaise

-¿Y cómo le vamos a hablar genio?-

-Lo veremos cerca de la casa de ese tonto Hagrid

-¿Qué? ¿por qué tiene que ser ahí?- sorprendido se paró un momento esperando la respuesta del rubio que estando en sus cinco sentidos jamás habría accedido, pero era obvio que las cosas ya estaban completamente mal en esos momentos por eso no debería de sorprenderse tanto

-Por que si estamos ahí, nadie sospecharía que estamos ahí- bueno al menos la razón del rubio era coherente

-Vaya parece que nos fallo un poco el plan- dijo el ojiazul mirando a los chicos que tenía enfrente

-No lo creo, siento que aquí hay algo que no concuerda- comento Marck quien estaba recargado en una pared mientras que Patrick asentía con la cabeza

-Tiene razón esos cuatro se empezaron a comportar muy raro desde la salida a Hogsmeade-comento Patrick sin acercarse demasiado al grupo

-Bueno y eso sin contar con las fotos que hemos visto- continuo Marck tratando de exponer sus puntos de vista

-Pero precisamente por las fotos y por lo que vimos hoy sabemos que es cierto, ese Malfoy ni de broma saldría con el que por seis años le ha dicho pobretón, lo ha humillado e insultado ¿no creen?-enojándose un poco solo apretó los puños pues sabía que su Ron le había sido arrebatado

-Pues eso si él es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo así, y sobre todo como para dejar que TODO HOGWARTS lo vea

-Tienes razón, tal vez se estaban comportando raro por que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta pero al mostrar las fotos ya no le quedo más remedio que hacer que todos aquí se enteraran

-Al menos eso tiene más sentido, por qué ¿vieron la cara de Potter y Zabini?, estaban completamente asombrados, ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba

-Bueno eso ya no importa lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de Blay este conmigo de nuevo, no es por otra cosa pero la venganza contra ese estúpido Malfoy va a ser muy dulce

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con Nott?, el sabe que tú fuiste el que le lanzo el hechizo

-Nada- contesto secamente Logan

-¿Cómo que nada?, no vez que esa sería la excusa perfecta para que nos suspendan a los tres-pregunto sorprendido Marck

-No sean estúpidos, el no puede decir nada, por que si no saldría a relucir todo lo que ha pasado y cuando digo todo es todo, además de revelar los nombres que van incluidos, cosa que no les conviene para nada a los Slytherins

-Vaya tardaron mucho- decía el moreno acercándose a Ron para besarlo

-Oigan si quieren hacer ese tipo de cursilerías vayan a hacerlas a otro lado, recuerden que yo estoy aquí – comento el rubio con cara de fastidio

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- sonriendo se separo del pelirrojo tomándolo de la mano-Ahora si vamos a los serio, esta mañana atacaron a Nott

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione está bien?- Pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo

-Si está bien, al parecer terminando su segunda clase, se separaron unos diez minutos y en ese transcurso del tiempo Meies lo ataco junto con otras dos personas, pero dice que no alcanzo a ver quiénes eran pues lo atacaron por atrás

-Esto se está poniendo mal, pero si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

-Cálmate Draco, solo estás haciendo lo que él quiere que hagas, debemos mantenernos tranquilos y un poco ajenos a esto, tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer, pero por cualquier cosa encontré un hechizo de protección, te protege 48 horas y en cuanto se termine tenemos que volver a hacerlo

-Bien pues empecemos- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita

-¡Estúpido Malfoy!- dijo Harry golpeando el baúl del rubio, de tan fuerte que lo pateo se escucho como si algo de vidrio se hubiera roto, curioso Harry se asomo hacia el baúl-No, no debo de ver- susurro el chico, pero su curiosidad fue en aumento, por lo que asomo la cabeza a la mini sala que contenía la choza, y no vio al rubio busco por todos lados, y al ver que no estaba regreso a la habitación y abrió el baúl viendo que lo que había pateado había sido una botella de Whisky de fuego - ¿Cómo las habrá obtenido?- se preguntaba ¿como las había llevado hasta allí? si en Hogwarts estaba completamente prohibido, también estaba una abierta estaba casi llena, la curiosidad le gano pues nunca había probado ese tipo de alcohol, fue a la cocina, saco un vaso y se sirvió un poco, le supo algo amargo, pero no sabía tan mal, se sirvió otro poco pero esta vez se sintió un poco mareado, pero como no estaba el rubio se sirvió mas, total, tenía como otras tres botellas más adentro, pensó, no había pasado mucho desde que había empezado, cuando pensó que ya era suficiente pues sentía sus mejillas rojas, aparte de que también se sentía un poco mareado, guardo la botella que apenas estaba a la mitad, al intentar pararse su equilibrio le hizo pasar una mala jugada pues cayo directo a la cama de Malfoy, en la cual se quedo un momento respirando el perfume de Draco –Vaya tu nombre no es tan feo- sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borro al notar que había llamado Draco al hurón, se sentó en la cama y como pudo llego al baño, tal vez con un baño se le bajaría la borrachera, no es que se sintiera tan mal, pero el hecho de haber llamado por su nombre al hurón ya era una muy mala señal

-Rayos- dijo el rubio al recordar que ahí había sufrido un golpe, ese Blaise no calculo bien la distancia y volvió a lastimarle el labio que ya estaba casi curado, claro que si Blaise hubiera puesto atención a los efectos que tendría ese estúpido hechizo, abrió la puerta de la choza despacio, pensando que el pelinegro ya estaba acostado, pero vio que había luz en el baño, pero al adentrarse mas a la choza un fuerte olor a Whisky se hizo presente, y dándose una idea de lo que había pasado se metió a su cuarto comprobando lo que había pasado

-¿Quién lo diría Potter tomado?- pensó riéndose, viendo su baúl abierto y la botella que había dejado prácticamente llena estaba ya a la mitad, sin poder evitarlo se soltó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido hurón?- dijo Harry recargado en el arco de la pared, ya se sentía mejor pero aun seguía un poco mareado

-¿Te emborrachaste tan rápido Potter?- pregunto Draco saliéndose una risita

-Claro que no-mintió Harry, pero prefería mentir a quedar como un debilucho frente a Malfoy

-¿seguro?- dijo Draco viendo que Harry no se apartaba del marco de la puerta

-Muy seguro- con una mirada desafiante Harry se acerco a Malfoy tratando de que este no viera que seguía un poco mareado

-No creo que Potty aguante otra ronda

-¿Me estas retando Malfoy?- mirándolo espero a que este le contestara

-Claro que si- dijo haciendo que su sonrisa se agrandara- pero para que esto sea parejo…-tomando la botella se bebió todo la otra mitad que Harry había dejado

-Bien empiezo yo- dijo Harry abriendo la otra botella y tomando de ella también, le demostraría ese estúpido rubio que él también podría aguantar

-¿De verdad estas bien con todo esto?- decía Blaise abrazando a Ron

-Claro que no ¿pero es lo mejor no?- susurro Ron acercándose a Blaise para besarlo

-Si, por lo menos estaremos tranquilos estos dos días

-¿Pero tú estás bien con esto? Crees que el hurón hizo lo correcto- pregunto un poco preocupado el pelirrojo pues no sabía si Blaise estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando

-Sí, yo confió plenamente en Draco, aunque no lo parezca él es una buena persona, siempre trato de seguir las ordenes de su padre, un poco por miedo, pero más por que lo quería y no quería separase de él, siempre esperaba elogios de sus padres pues ambos eran muy fríos, Draco sabía que sus padres no se amaban, pero al ser un matrimonio arreglado tenían que aparentar frente a la gente, o mejor dicho frente a su familia, Draco siempre me decía que no importaba lo que pasara el siempre iba a estar del lado de su familia, pero todo se vino abajo con Voldemort, cuando enloqueció tanto que mato a su madre, Draco supo que era momento de salir de ese estúpido circulo que no le había enseñado más que a despreciar a los demás, y a no tener amigos verdaderos, cuando decidió eso y murió Voldemort fue a vivir conmigo, pues temía que algún loco seguidor lo persiguiera, el de verdad no es una mala persona simplemente está confundido, o no sé si aun lo esté pero créeme que es alguien en quien se pueda confiar-Ron solo asintió con la cabeza y de dejo llevar por el abrazo de Zabini pero pensó que ahora podía comprender mas al estúpido hurón

Ya había dos botellas vacías al frente de ambos chicos, ya nada mas faltaba una, Harry ya se sentía completamente embriagado mientras que el rubio apenas podía empezar a sentir los efectos del alcohol

-¿todavía puedes Potter o crees que ya es suficiente para ti?- sin embargo la única respuesta del pelinegro fue extenderle la mano para que le diera la botella, Draco sonrió y se la dio viendo como de un trago Harry se tomaba un cuarto de botella, Draco se la arrebato y empezó a beber también llegando un poco más lejos de la mitad de la botella

-Dámela- dijo Harry volviéndosela arrebatar y bebiendo al perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del rubio el cual levanto la botella y se la termino

-Levántate- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro, el cual con esfuerzos se pudo levantar

-Ves Potter, hasta en esto soy mejor que tu- sonriendo se levanto con mucha facilidad, aunque estaba un poco mareado

-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy un borracho empedernido

-Hasta en eso pareces una chica- dijo Malfoy recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del chico que tenía enfrente

-Cállate, yo no parezco chica y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo-comento saliéndose del cuarto para ir al baño, aunque prácticamente tenía que ir pegado a la pared para no caer

-Maldita sea- pensó el rubio, lo que necesitaba era un buen baño con agua fría, por que la borrachera hacia que sus pensamientos indecentes salieran a relucir y mordiéndose el labio trato de calmarse pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue que le sangrara así que Draco siguió los pasos de Potter pero al entrar al baño vio la tina llena, por lo que rápidamente volteo y vio a Harry sin camisa, casi desnudo solo con su ropa interior, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se preocupo por el labio sangrado ni por la semi desnudes del ojiverde, Harry observo al ojigris acercándose cautelosamente solo como las serpientes podían hacerlo atrapando a su presa con la mirada dejándolo inmóvil, se detuvo a dos pasos de llegar al ojiverde , y como si estuviera hipnotizado Harry acorto la distancia entre ambos, los besos y toques no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que un hilo de sangre aun salía de la boca del rubio, eso no fue un impedimento para que se siguieran besando, Harry incluso mordía ligeramente la parte afectada sacándole más de un gemido de entre dolor y placer al rubio, el cual se sentó en la taza poniéndose encima el pelinegro haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran sacándole gemidos a ambos, Harry arqueaba la espalda en una muestra de lo bien que se sentía

-Sabes a whisky de fuego- decía entre besos Draco

-Jajá, la encontré entre tus cosas, ups, lo siento- dijo entre risas el moreno, pensando que tal vez el rubio se molestaría, pero ciertamente a este ni siquiera se molesto en saber que había llevado al ojiverde a buscar entre sus cosas y continuo besándolo- ¿Quién lo diría Potter borracho?- Harry se acerco al oído de ojigris mordiéndole dulcemente el lóbulo - Cállate Draco, como si tu no lo hubieras hecho- el hecho de haber escuchado su nombre de la boca del pelinegro, hizo que se encendiera algo en su interior, y lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez lo besaba casi queriéndoselo comer, mientras que Harry no quería quedarse atrás comenzaba a quitarle el suéter, y la playera que traía, Draco no opuso ninguna resistencia e insistió en rosar sus sexos, lo que hacía que Harry gimiera cada vez más fuerte, pues sus erecciones ya eran por demás evidentes, Draco delineaba y mordía los labios de Harry, el cual enseguida abría la boca para dejar que su lengua experimentara jugar con un musculo igual al suyo, pero obviamente con más experiencia, sus lenguas danzaban mientras que las manos de ambos se recorrían mutuamente -Draco…Draco- decía Harry entre beso y beso, cada beso de Malfoy sabia metálico por la sangre que aun no dejaba de fluir, sin embargo eran tan buenos que Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo besando tantas veces como pudiera mientras que sus manos recorrían todo el torso de este Malfoy se paro, abrazando a Potter por la cintura mientras que este lo abrazaba por el cuello y sus piernas abrazaban a el rubio que lo recargaba con la pared bajándolo lentamente y bajando su mano hasta el miembro del ojiverde, comenzando a masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente-Ah, ahhh- nada rondaba esta vez por la mente del pelinegro mas que la persona que tenía enfrente en ese momento, sentía como Malfoy mordía su cuello una y otra vez después de un rato de jugar con su cuello Malfoy bajaba la cabeza recorriendo su torso con besos hasta llegar a esos botones rozados los cuales ya estaban completamente duros, los rodeo con su boca para luego morderlos suavemente haciendo que nuevamente el ojiverde gimiera tan sensualmente que hacía que el deseara mas pero al no calcular distancias ambos cayeron en la pequeña tina que ya tenía el agua tibia, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se preocupo más que de estar cerca de nuevo y esta vez fue Harry el que tomo la iniciativa y busco los labios del rubio pegándose completamente a su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera completamente

-Harry- decía entre susurros abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte haciendo que se hincara entre sus piernas tratando de quitarle lo último que este tenía de ropa mientras que el otro sin quererse quedar atrás le desabrocho el cinturón zafándoselo y aventándolo por algún lado, y siguiendo con su labor trataba de desabrocharle el botón del pantalón pero estaba tan excitado que temblaba y eso hacía que fuera un gran impedimento para desabrochárselo, al notarlo el rubio se paró de la tina pues sabía que así sería imposible se salió seguido de Potter quien no perdió tiempo y le quito (por no decir que se la arranco) lo que le restaba de ropa al rubio el cual sonrió abiertamente y volviendo a acercarse a su némesis, abrazándolo besándolo más despacio, con toda la calma que él pudiera mantener en ese momento esperando que Potter lo pudiera sentir plenamente así que lo cargo y este abrazándolo solo lo siguió besando, al llegar a la habitación, Draco lo tumbo en su cama y se posiciono encima de él, deteniéndose un minuto para poder observarlo y deleitarse con el cuerpo que tanto deseaba, la sensualidad que emanaba aquel cuerpo, que ahora le pertenecía, parecía como sacado de sus más oscuros pensamientos indecentes, él tendría remordimientos, eso era seguro, pero ahora no era momento de pensar, solo era momento se sentir, de escuchar salir de esa boca ese gemido que lo volvía loco, en el cual su nombre iba inmiscuido –"Draco"- ese era el sonido de su amante, de su particular fruto prohibido, sonrió sarcásticamente recordando el cómo habían llegado a eso, pero ahora no tenía importancia, estaba perdiendo el control, pero sabía que eso era mentira sabia que lo había perdido desde el momento en que se encontró con Potter, todo eso odio y coraje que supuestamente el sentía sabía que era mentira, todo eso solo era una muestra de amor, que él no sabía cómo dar, al ver como las cosas se ponían mal decidió buscar en otras personas lo que no podría obtener de Potter, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía, lo amaba tanto que era difícil respirar sin él, lo amaba tanto que si no lo tenía en ese momento y para él no lo tendría nadie más, sabía que era un amor un tanto enfermizo, pero casi podía apostar su alma a que Potter lo quería de igual forma, así que volvió a mirarlo pero con una mirada tan dulce que casi hacia llorara a Harry, así que sin más volvió a besarlo y puso su mano frente a Harry, el cual solo sonrió un poco y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Draco de una forma tan sensual que el solo contacto de la lengua del moreno hacia gemir a el rubio, cuando termino el mismo Harry se sentó sobre Draco guiándole la mano hacia su entrada, Draco lo beso despacio mientras metía el primer dedo que no tuvo dificultad alguna por la excitación del azabache, al meter el segundo Harry sintió algo de dolor lo cual noto Draco por lo que con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido, lo que hizo que el dolor fuera mínimo al meter el tercer dedo, Draco movía los dedos en forma circular sacándole gemidos que cada vez se volvían mas y mas fuertes, así que cuando pensó que ya era el momento los saco

-Hazme tuyo- susurro sensualmente Harry lamiendo el cuello que este le ofrecía, y Draco lo acomodo entre sus piernas bajándolo de un solo golpe llegando hasta e interior de este, el cual grito, pero era un grito de placer, sentía un poco de dolor pero sentía mucho mas placer sin embargo el rubio no se atrevía a moverse, no lo haría hasta que el mismo Harry movió un poco la cadera y Draco comenzó despacio haciendo que Harry gimiera más de una vez

-Más…más…ahhh…. fuerte- dijo entre gemidos el ojiverde moviendo las caderas más rápidamente

-Harry…amm…Harry…- decía también entre gemidos el rubio, saliendo y entrando despacio dándole en más de un punto enloquecedor al moreno, el sudor empezaba a resbalarse por la frente de ambos, Draco mordía el cuello Harry dejando notorias marcas, eso lo hacía para que todos supieran que el ya tenía a alguien, que nadie más se le acercara a el

-Por favor miénteme- susurro de momento el azabache pues un poco de su consciencia quería regresar - dime que me amas solo a mi- dijo mirando a los ojos a Draco viendo como este sonreía, si tan solo Potter supiera que todas las palabras de amor y cariño que empezaba a decirle en ese momento eran verdad, si tan solo supiera que él lo ama más que a nadie, más que a el mismo, si tan solo el supiera, esto no sería una mentira, pero ya luego se encargaría de eso, una parte de él estaba feliz por qué Potter también sentía algo por él, sabía que pronto terminaría por lo que empezó a penetrarlo violentamente haciendo que este se aferrara mas a el besándolo incansablemente, la mano del rubio volvió al ataque con el miembro aun erecto del ojiverde quien gemía cada vez mas fuerte hasta el punto de gritar su nombre una y otra vez

-¡DRACO! Ahhh, si Draco mas fuerte mátame párteme en dos haz lo que sea, pero deja tu nombre grabado en mi cuerpo- decía Potter casi inconsciente de lo que le pedía a Malfoy quien seguía penetrando hasta que sintió que Potter llegaba al orgasmo y se corría entre sus vientres, el no pudo aguantar mucho mas, cuando su miembro fue apretado deliciosamente por el interior que si de por sí ya era estrecho hizo que llegara a la locura y terminara dentro de Potter gritando su nombre, lo último que supieron los dos fue que Malfoy lo beso nuevamente e hizo un simple hechizo de limpieza y que ambos se quedaron dormidos


End file.
